


Покоряя звёзды

by skela_black



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Treasure Planet Fusion, BAMF!Charles, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Illustrations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Space Pirates, questionable science
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skela_black/pseuds/skela_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всю свою жизнь Чарльз роптал на Монтрессор, считая его вязким болотом, грузом, что крепко держал его связанным по рукам и ногам. Домом для Чарльза было небо, которое он рассекал на солнечном сёрфе, а не земля, тяготившая работой на ненавистного отчима. Сердце и душа его стремились к звездам, он мечтал отправиться одним прекрасным днём в путешествие - через космос, в поисках приключений.<br/>Возможность представилась раньше, чем он мог себе вообразить, однажды вечером прямо перед порогом гостиницы разбился корабль, принёсший с собой умирающего пирата с таинственной картой и предупреждением: остерегайтесь киборга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Rattle the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674890) by [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD), [Pangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangea/pseuds/Pangea). 



 X

 

Первые звёзды озаряют вечернее небо маленькими сверкающими точками, постепенно их становится всё больше, свет заходящего солнца медленно, но неотвратимо угасает, вся галактика разворачивается прямо над головой. Отлично, к вечеру поднимается прохладный бриз. Он делает солнечный парус лоскутом в своих оковах, пусть и пронизывает ледяным дыханием до мозга костей.

Чарльз регулирует сцепление паруса, меняет позицию на узкой доске, предварительно нажав левой ногой на педаль; двухцилиндровый двигатель крепится к хвосту сёрфа. Солнце так и норовит скрыться за горизонтом; "Кажется, оно всегда исчезает быстрее к концу полёта," - с досадой думает Ксавье, ведь солнечный свет является источником питания для батарей, составляющих парус, который уже заметно потемнел.

Мощности определённо должно хватить, чтобы добраться домой. Если выбрать кратчайший путь.

К этому выводу юный сёрфер пришёл, когда выкручивал опасные виражи над скалистым каньоном, огибая со своей обычной бешеной скоростью узкие проходы ущелья и отвесные склоны, что было в наилучшую часть дня. В то время солнце пылало высоко в небе, обеспечивая постоянный и неизменный поток энергии к доске. Парус будет принимать её и над строительной площадкой, через которую Чарльз решил пролететь, дабы успеть вернуться домой до наступления ночи.

В любой другой день он испытал бы собственное мастерство на этом гигантском металлургическом заводе, облетел бы всю конструкцию вдоль и поперёк. Никакое препятствие не будет слишком сложным, когда ты чувствуешь себя в небе уверенней, чем на суше. Но сегодня уже недостаточно энергии, да и с сумерками упала видимость, слишком рискованно. Эта стройка имеет строгий режим «бесполетной зоны»,   
и у Чарльза все шансы повздорить с властями, но это лишь подогревает интерес.

Сейчас, правда, у него нет особого выбора, если только он не хочет оказаться ночью посреди пустыни без каких-либо запасов. Остаётся надеяться, что у полиции есть более важные дела, чем патрулирование территории.

Ксавье давит на маленькую педаль, прибавляя скорости, двигатель тут же откликается, зажигаясь, ветер подхватывает паруса, и сёрф бросает вперёд. Потоки воздуха с дикой силой хлещут по лицу, волосы сдувает назад, на мгновение становится невозможно дышать, но Чарльз умудряется залиться звонким смехом, ведь такие моменты - истинное наслаждение; он сжимает мачту обеими руками, чтобы удержаться, и откидывается назад до тех пор, пока не летит почти горизонтально.

Стены ущелья гладкие и ровные, парень молниеносно огибает их. Дневное светило уже скрылось за полосой горизонта, когда Ксавье достиг зоны строительства, поэтому он   
может разглядеть лишь очертания стальных балок и массивной тяжелой техники.

Чарльз усиливает хватку над сёрфом и наклоняется вперед, навстречу ветру.

Первую доску он построил в восемь лет. В тот момент, когда он опробовал это корявое творение, его жизнь круто изменилась. Подняться в небо для Чарльза было так же легко, как сделать глоток воздуха, и несколько дней после этого его ноги едва касались земли. Сёрф стал продолжением тела, Чарльз не просто рулил им как какой-то машиной, он чувствовал его, как чувствует собственные руки. И сейчас он направляет доску вверх, вырисовывая затейливые кренделя в десятке метров от земли, ухмыляясь, когда буквально в нескольких дюймах обходит цементную трубу, подвешенную строительным краном. Он почти врезается в эту преграду, но успевает закрутить доску в сальто и не может сдержать торжествующий крик.

После такого все мысли улетучиваются, Чарльз забывает о возвращении домой и полностью отдаётся убийственно опасным трюкам. В очередной раз жмёт на педаль, и в эту же секунду мир переворачивается вверх дном, сёрфер лавирует между металлических креплений вниз головой, но тут же делает новый резкий кувырок, как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать столкновения с длинной конвейерной лентой по правому борту. Парус приходится свернуть, и доска начинает крениться вбок, но раздаётся громкий щелчок – и парус снова поднят, а солнечный сёрф мчится вперёд, разрезая воздух.

Чарльз наслаждается свободой, наслаждается этим невероятно прекрасным моментом, и именно тогда из ниоткуда доносится вой сирен, сзади начинают приближаться сине-красные мигающие огни, освещающие темноту, и лишённый эмоций, бесчувственный, механический голос приказывает: - Немедленно остановитесь!

Чарльз позволяет доске скользнуть на землю, устремляет взгляд на парус и видит, как последняя, горевшая ещё каких-то пару секунд назад, ячейка темнеет. «Вот чёрт.

 

«У Марко» - крохотный, но уютный отель, расположенный у края утеса, с видом на казавшуюся бездонной пропасть; голубое небо здесь, как правило, покрывают облака, создавая впечатление океана. Особую атмосферу приморья дают покосившиеся, тянущиеся ввысь, доки, к которым привязано несколько дирижаблей разных габаритов, наиболее же крупные суда швартуются чуть дальше, неподвижно паря в воздухе. 

Монтрессор - всего лишь небольшая промышленная планета со множеством шахт, не более того. Пит-стоп путешественника, гораздо менее пустынный, чем Луна, с единственным на орбите космодромом Кресентия. Бредя вверх по дороге между двумя громадными робокопами, Чарльз думает о сотнях причин, почему прыгнуть на платформу следующего корабля и удрать отсюда - лучшая идея, чем столкновение со всем, что, несомненно, последует в момент, когда он переступит порог гостиницы.

Сегодня будет настоящий аншлаг, тем более, что на первом этаже находится небольшой паб. На крыше здания трубы-близнецы непрерывно выдыхают потоки дыма. Полиция ведет Чарльза прямо к парадной двери, и он не может не вздрогнуть, когда они с треском вваливаются внутрь. 

\- Мистер Марко, - зовёт один из роботов, и все в комнате затихают. 

У Чарльза есть несколько секунд, чтобы рассмотреть выражения смеси удивления и тревоги на лицах посетителей, сидящих за столиками, и, наконец, наткнуться глазами на отчима, который только что стоял, небрежно прислонившись к барной стойке, и беззаботно болтал с одним из своих постоянных клиентов, а теперь быстро приближается к ним.

\- Добрый вечер, - говорит мужчина, достаточно вежливо, но взгляд, который он посылает Ксавье, вероятно, может вскипятить воду. 

Губы парня растягиваются в широкой и кривоватой улыбке. 

\- Ну, большое спасибо, что проводили, парни, - говорит он, делая шаг вперёд, но холодная, металлическая рука ложится на плечо, останавливая его. - Я действительно ценю…

\- Не так быстро.

Рука сжимается на плече и не даёт сбежать, Чарльз борется с искушением громко вздохнуть. 

\- Мистер Марко. Ваш сын был задержан…

\- Пасынок, – шипит Чарльз. 

\- … В зоне с ограниченным доступом при полёте на солнечном транспортном средстве, что квалифицируется как «Нарушение 9-0-4, раздел 15, пункт э-э-э…

\- Шесть, - бормочет парень. 

Робот медленно поворачивает свою крошечную контактную голову, чтобы посмотреть на правонарушителя. 

\- Спасибо. 

Чарльз закатывает глаза. 

\- Не стоит благодарности. 

\- Чарльз, - сквозь зубы цедит Курт.

Он едва сдерживает гнев, сжимая кулаки, в то время как его глаза яростно пылают, предвещая опасность, ведь в конечном итоге вулкан взорвётся, остаётся лишь гадать, какой урон принесёт этот взрыв. Чарльз просто отводит взгляд на потертый ковер, служащий тряпкой, о которую гости вытирают ноги.

\- Как Вы знаете, сэр, нарушение подобного рода требует соответствующего наказания, - продолжает другой робот жёстким голосом.

\- Да, мне это известно, - отвечает Курт, прищурившись. - Я честно не знаю, что сказать, офицеры. Я старался воспитывать этого мальчишку, как мог, но боюсь, что исчерпал все возможные методы и…

Кто-то откашливается, и Чарльз поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Хэнк Маккой поднимается со стула, аккуратно складывает салфетку и подходит к полицейским. Отблески потрескивающего в камине огня делают голубой мех Хэнка пурпурным и отбрасывают тени, которые по-особенному выделяют острые клыки; Чарльз знает, что известный астрофизик выглядит более устрашающе, чем есть на самом деле.

\- Добрый вечер, господа, - говорит он, обращаясь к офицерам, но не к Курту. - Я невольно подслушал ваш разговор. Меня зовут доктор Генри Маккой, - представляется учёный. -Возможно, вы слышали обо мне? 

Когда всё, что он получает в ответ, - пустые взгляды, Маккой смущённо приглаживает мех на затылке. 

\- Нет? Ну, гм, во всяком случае, я постоянный клиент в этом пабе, так что знаю Чарльза очень хорошо. Я хотел бы видеть его своим помощником и предлагал это мистеру Марко сотню раз, но он даже слушать не желает, что довольно глупо, я думаю, Чарльзу пошла бы на пользу жизнь в дисциплине, в которой…

\- У Вас нет права вмешиваться в этот разговор, доктор, - гаркает Курт, сверкая глазами, - Вы не его отец…

\- Так же, как и ты, - громко произносит парень.

\- Хватит, Чарльз, - обрывает его Курт и бросает Хэнку предупреждающий взгляд. - Я не позволю ему шастать без дела с Вам подобными, Вы только задурите мальчишке голову своими звёздами и прочими бесполезными мечтами, он и так отбился от рук…

\- Бесполезными? - переспрашивает Хэнк, выпрямляясь во весь внушительный, даже в сравнении с высоченными роботами, рост. - Сэр, вся наша культура основана на знаниях о звездах и о средствах, с помощью которых мы путешествуем меж ними…

\- Я не желаю продолжать спор в своей гостинице, - рявкает Курт, поднимая мясистый кулак, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в Хэнка. - Поэтому предлагаю Вам забыть об этом разговоре и вернуться к столу, пока я Вас не выставил вон. 

Хэнк возмущённо фыркает, но поворачивается, чтобы уйти, кидая Чарльзу быстрый извиняющийся взгляд. «Ты пытался», - произносит юноша одними губами и безнадёжно качает головой. Он говорил Хэнку с самого начала, что это чрезвычайно плохая идея, Курт никогда не разрешит Чарльзу обучаться астрономии.

\- В связи с неоднократными нарушениями устава 15C, мы конфискуем транспортное средство, - оглашает вердикт один из офицеров и продолжает, когда к нему оборачивается Курт. - Следующий полёт для этого преступника будет билетом в один конец до исправительного учреждения.

\- Спасибо, офицеры, - говорит Курт и хватает Чарльза за руку, как только робот отпускает его. - Это больше не повторится, - он смотрит на своего пасынка так, словно желает отпечатать эти слова в его мозгу.

\- Мы постоянно это слышим, сэр, - качает головой другой робот, и Чарльз повеселился бы над этим оловянным ведром, если бы Курт не сжимал его руку. - Плохой выбор, парень. Он приведёт тебя к тупику.

«Отвяжитесь», яростно думает Чарльз, в то время как двое полицейских желают Курту спокойной ночи и выходят за дверь, «Вы ничего не знаете обо мне».

\- Ладно, ребята, представление окончено, - громко объявляет Курт, пристально разглядывая посетителей, гостиница тут же заполняется болтовнёй и звоном столового серебра о тарелки, все возвращаются к ужину. Мужчина дёргает Чарльза за руку и тащит его мимо столов на кухню, через двойные двери-книжки, которые скрывают их от гостей.

\- Ты хочешь отправиться за решётку, Чарльз, и в следующий раз твоё желание сбудется, потому что я не намерен больше подставлять под удары собственную шею и мешать копам твоему аресту.

\- Давай, сделай это, - Чарльз выдёргивает руку из захвата отчима. - Везде будет лучше, чем здесь. 

\- Главное, не говори это при матери, - бросает Курт, сердито сдвигая брови.

При этом Чарльз должен горько смеяться. «Как будто ей не всё-равно.»

Шэрон Марко - тень той леди Шэрон Ксавье, сейчас большую часть времени она проводит в компании бутылок с вином. Чарльз понимает, что его мать оплакивает Брайана Ксавье, своего первого мужа и настоящего отца Чарльза, но с течением дней не может не задумываться о том, что деньги, заработанные навсегда ушедшим Брайаном, не бесконечны.

И вот теперь он живёт с отдаляющейся матерью и властным отчимом, неудивительно, что Чарльз пользуется любой возможностью удрать из этого места и взлететь к облакам. Делает всё, лишь бы сбежать. Всё, лишь бы вдохнуть свежего воздуха, забыть об утрате.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты не отпускаешь меня на работу к Хэнку! - выкрикивает Ксавье, и его голос разлетается по всему дому. Обычно он не позволяет себе так разговаривать с Куртом, но сегодня он слишком взбешён несправедливым наказанием и потерей солнечного сёрфа. - Тебе не приходилось бы постоянно видеться со мной, к тому же, из-за занятости, я бы просто не успевал ничего натворить. И я не специально.

\- Этого не будет, - настаивает отчим, заставляя Чарльза скрипнуть зубами. - Я уже потерял по вине звёзд одного опрометчивого сына…

\- Хэнк не путешествует, - раздраженно обрывает Чарльз, сдерживаясь на грани крика. Злой как чёрт, он уже достаточно на сегодня развлёк постояльцев. - Он - астрофизик, а не астронавт! Да он звёзды видел только в телескопе!

\- Одно может привести к другому, - мрачно отзывается Курт, качая головой. - Нет. Я этого не допущу. И здесь есть много работы, которую ты будешь выполнять теперь, когда нет этой доски, и ты не можешь сломя голову лететь навстречу новым проблемам.

\- Ты держишь меня здесь, словно в рабстве, - шипит Чарльз, гнев полыхает, как радиоактивная звезда, пульсирует с каждым словом. - Я чувствую, как задыхаюсь. Неудивительно, что Кейн при первом шансе свалил отсюда. Может, и мне удастся. 

Лицо Курта идет красными пятнами от ярости, и мужчина угрожающе делает шаг вперед. 

\- Нравится тебе или нет, твой отец теперь я, - рычит Курт. - И пока ты живёшь под этой крышей, делаешь то, что я тебе говорю, и сейчас я не желаю ничего слышать о звездах и космических путешествиях, я понятно выразился?

Чарльзу ужасно хочется напомнить, что Курт сам бывал в космических путешествиях, но он полагает, что уже достаточно испытывал удачу. 

\- Абсолютно, - говорит он, заканчивая разговор, а затем проскальзывает мимо отчима к задней двери, которая выводит к докам.

\- Здесь целая гора посуды, которая должна быть вымыта, - бросает Курт, но Чарльз упрямо толкает дверь и выбирается из теплой кухни на улицу.

Монтрессор, кипящий днем и замораживающийся ночью, - резкая ежедневная перемена, к которой давно привыкли местные жители. Чарльз шагает по потёртым выгоревшим на солнце доскам, едва ощущая холод, спускается до самого низа, ни разу не споткнувшись в темноте о крепления кораблей, стоящих в ряд.

«Монтрессор такой одинокий в ночное время», - думает он отдалённо, опускаясь на самый край дока и свешивая с него ноги, - «его немногочисленные жители, заброшенные на планету, словно крошечные муравьи на поверхности бесплодной скалы, и единственные путешественники, которые здесь бывают, слишком бедны, чтобы позволить себе провести ночь в Кресентии.»

Однако, Ксавье должен признать, что с его точки зрения в этом есть некоторые плюсы - атмосфера не загрязнена и звёзды хорошо просматриваются, и сейчас, с окончательной капитуляцией солнца, они освещают небо в полную силу, они мягко мерцают, какие-то близко, какие-то далеко, образуя невероятный спектр, который каждый раз заставляет Чарльза затаить дыхание от удивления. Там так много всего, что он должен открыть для себя, а вместо этого он сидит на крошечной планете на задворках галактики с обязанностями посудомойки.

Из гостиницы доносятся тихие голоса, люди, закончив с ужином и пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, расходятся по домам. Несомненно, его ждёт очень много грязной посуды, сваленной в раковину, но Чарльз не двигается с места, пока гнев на Курта и полицию не рассеивается, пока он не чувствует себя достаточно спокойным.

На судах, пришвартованных вдали от утесов, поблёскивают фонари, качаясь вверх-вниз на волнах невидимого моря, это по-своему очаровывает. Если бы у Чарльза все ещё был солнечный сёрф, он завтра же слетал бы к одному из кораблей и попросился бы в юнги. Но доски больше нет, а на изготовление новой уйдут месяца, пока он сможет раздобыть среди лома все необходимые детали и материалы, да и Курт будет этому всячески мешать. Чарльз официально «заземлён».

От этой мысли бросает в дрожь, грудь сдавливает, и парень чувствует себя в ловушке, словно у него неожиданно развилась клаустрофобия. Каждой клеточкой своего тела он чувствует, что не создан для жизни на земле.  _Он так не может._  Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, беспокойно болтая ногами в воздухе, и, наконец, отвратное ощущение покидает его, оставляя после себя усталость. Чарльз откидывает голову назад, чтобы снова посмотреть на звезды, притвориться на мгновение, что он плывёт среди них, легкий, невесомый, никем и ничем не связанный.

Краем глаза парень замечает какое-то движение, что заставляет его резко обернуться, щурясь в темноте. Один из огней в небе неуклонно растет, колеблется взад и вперед, это точно не звезда, это шаттл, и он ужасно поврежден. Чарльз в изумлении вскакивает на ноги, когда корабль, ревя, проносится мимо него, оставляя за собой клубы чёрного дыма.

Резкий запах горящего металла заполняет ноздри, и парень почти кричит, когда крейсер, едва не задев крышу гостиницы, пролетает в паре дюймах от неё, как кажется Чарльзу, хотя на самом деле, в нескольких ярдах. Потеряв высоту и оказавшись за домом, судно исчезает из поля зрения, и к тому времени, как звук аварийной посадки достигает ушей Чарльза, он уже несётся к кораблю.

Парень обегает здание по шуршащему гравию, всматривается вдаль, пытаясь отыскать в темноте судно. Оно обнаруживается у склона небольшого холма, на котором расположилась гостиница, и Ксавье без колебаний спускается вниз по наклону, к тому времени, когда он достигает своей цели, он успевает дважды упасть, едва не подвернув лодыжку.

У разбитого корабля странный дизайн: одна выпуклая капсула, составляющая главный корпус, и несколько бессистемно расположенных мачт - просто бум, брошенный во всех направлениях. Большинство парусов сгорело, пламя уже лижет бока шаттла, когда Чарльз спотыкается о единственный люк, который служит дверью в кубрик, и громко стучит в прочное стекло.

\- Эй? - зовёт он, кашляя и отмахиваясь от дыма. – Здесь есть кто-нибудь живой? Эй?

Вскрикнув, парень отскакивает назад, когда большие когтистые лапы внезапно появляются по ту сторону стекла; он продолжает отступать, люк распахивается, из клубов дыма доносится сухой кашель. Существо, выползающее из горящего судна, похоже на саламандру - с длинным толстым хвостом, сплющенным лицом и широко раздутыми ноздрями; оно делает жадные глотки воздуха.

\- Сэр, Вы в порядке? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Ксавье, и пришелец, как только видит его, хватает за ворот рубашки, подтаскивая ближе к себе.

\- Он идёт, - говорит чужестранец, и его хриплое дыхание касается лица Чарльза. Теперь, когда он так близко, парень видит лихорадочный блеск в глазах уже не молодого путешественника и чувствует запах гнили, исходящий от страшной раны, которую слишком долго игнорировали. - Я слышу лязг его дьявольских механизмов и гироскопов! 

Незнакомец сгибается в приступе кашля, отнимающего последние силы, и выпускает Чарльза на секунду лишь для того, чтобы вцепиться в его рёбра.

\- Сэр, Вам срочно нужен врач! - восклицает Ксавье чуть дрожащим голосом, делая несколько шагов назад, боясь, что пришелец снова попытается повиснуть на нем. - Вы сильно ранены.

\- Нет, нет, - бессвязно бормочет чужеземец, оседая на пол, - он придёт за мной. Жестокий киборг и его банда головорезов преследуют меня через половину галактики! Но он не сможет его найти. Он должен будет вырвать его из холодных, мертвых пальцев старого Билли Боунса, прежде чем я… - глубокий влажный скрежет доносится из груди несчастного, он вновь кашляет и почти теряет сознание.

Чарльз сглатывает, а затем бросается вперед. 

\- Сейчас, - говорит он, хватаясь за левую руку Боунса, приседая, чтобы тот мог опереться на его плечи, - давайте отведём вас в дом, чтобы мы могли позвать кого-нибудь на помощь. Пойдёмте. 

Парень помогает Боунсу подняться, он немного шатается под тяжестью чужестранца, но вместе им удается выбрать медленную неуклюжую походку и направиться вверх по склону к ярким огням гостиницы. «Вот Курт обрадуется», - отмечает Чарльз, думая об обломках горящего судна, что они оставляют позади. Одна рука пришельца безвольно болтается, когти второй крепко сжаты на странном сундуке, с которым он не желает расставаться, Билл висит на парне мертвым грузом.

Требуется в полтора раза больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы подняться на холм, и немалую его часть Чарльз, тяжело дыша, тратит на попытки поддержания светской беседы; Боунс, развалившись на чужом плече, твердит о страшном преследователе киборге. Наконец, они добираются до парадной двери, и Чарльз, не заботясь о предотвращении нового спектакля, распахивает ее ударом ноги так, чтобы они могли без труда войти внутрь.

Тепло огня причиняет одни неудобства, парню невыносимо жарко, к счастью, в пабе не единой души, за исключением Хэнка, который удивлённо отрывает глаза от толстой книги, подпёртой пустой тарелкой, и Шэрон Ксавье, которая, видимо, сегодня достаточно здорова, чтобы спуститься из верхней комнаты, и сейчас сидит в своём старом коктейльном платье, медленно потягивая янтарную жидкость из бокала. 

\- Чарльз Френсис Ксавье, - говорит она без предисловий, совершенно невозмутимо опуская фужер на барную стойку, - что, пресвятые небеса, ты опять натворил?

\- Мам, - неловко приветствует ее Чарльз, а затем летит на половицы, когда Боунс в полном трансе скатывается с его плеча. - Его корабль разбился у подножия холма, он сильно ранен, - парень глядит на мать, стоя на коленях рядом с Биллом. - Я не мог просто оставить его.

Шэрон слушает, не мигая, с абсолютным безразличием и не двигается с места, даже когда Курт, потревоженный громкими звуками, врывается в комнату из своего кабинета, все ещё держа стопку квитанций. 

\- Что здесь происходит?!

\- Чарльз притащил в дом бродягу, - протягивает Шэрон и тянется к стакану, чтобы сделать новый глоток. Её голос внезапно становится хлёстким, словно кнут:

\- Принеси аптечку, дорогой, я не хочу видеть кровь на своём ковре.

Курт только открывает рот на мгновение, будто рыба, и поспешно уходит. Чарльз посылает матери неуверенную улыбку, когтистые руки-лапы пришельца слабо двигаются, привлекая внимание. 

\- Мой сундук, парень, - шепчет Боунс, указывая на ящик, невинно лежащий в нескольких футах у окна, который он упустил из рук при падении. - Дай его мне, дай его мне.

Чарльз хватает сундук за ручку и тащит его ближе, царапая половицы, что, без сомнения, заставляет мать морщиться.

\- Вот он, - успокаивающе говорит парень, - Он здесь, видите?

Боунс приподнимается на локте, прижимает когти к кнопкам затейливого замка и выстукивает код быстрого доступа. Раздаётся щелчок, и хорошо смазанные петли беззвучно приоткрывают крышку, путешественник распахивает её, являя взору содержимое ящика. Чарльз наклоняется вперед, чтобы рассмотреть, из-за чего весь сыр-бор.

Он ожидает увидеть что-то вроде золота или драгоценных камней, но вместо этого встречается с неутешительного вида маленьким шариком со странными замысловатыми рунами, вырезанными на его бронзовой поверхности. Чужестранец вытаскивает сферу и прижимает её к груди, будто бесценное сокровище. 

\- Он придёт очень скоро, - говорит пришелец, протягивая металлический мяч, - но мы не можем позволить ему найти это.

\- Кто придёт очень скоро? - хмурит брови Ксавье, а затем вздрагивает, когда Боунс внезапно хватает парня за рубашку и тянет к себе.

\- Киборг, - шепчет он у самого уха Чарльза, и каждый волосок на шее мальчика встаёт дыбом, каждый нерв становится проводом под высоким напряжением, - остерегайтесь киборга. 

Сиплый голос растворяется в мягком шипении, хватка рук ослабевает, жизнь стремительно покидает измученное тело, и Билли Боунс опадает на пол с последним тихим вздохом. 

\- О, мой бог, - сокрушённо произносит Хэнк и мчится в другую комнату мимо Курта, несущего уже никому не нужную аптечку. 

Чарльз, широко раскрыв глаза, рассматривает металлическую сферу, которая идеально вписывается в его широкие ладони, и задаётся вопросом, что именно в его руках и неужели это стоит жизни человека. Курт всё говорит, говорит что-то о мертвом теле в гостинице, но Ксавье не слушает, все звуки вокруг смолкли для него, он смотрит на сверкающие руны и узоры из необычайных зубчатых линий.

Он всматривается в мозаику, когда новый шум прерывает его размышления, рёв огромного корабля доносится прямо над гостиницей, яркий прожектор освещает окна и на мгновение ослепляет Чарльза. 

\- Что здесь творится, чёрт подери? - гаркает Курт, когда гул двигателя сотрясает здание, и тяжёлые рамы картин начинают громко стучать о стены.

\- Скажите им, что мы закрыты на ночь, - говорит Шэрон, вливая в себя новую порцию алкоголя, - и что у нас нет свободных вакансий.

Чарльз вскакивает на ноги и спешит к ближайшему окну. Он слышит затихающие корабельные двигатели, и, судя по звуку, махина приземлилась прямо перед домом. Гало-окна показывают чудесную цветочную поляну, залитую солнечным светом, но как только парень рискует взглянуть за голограмму на темную ночь, видит целый отряд, вооруженный до зубов, подступающий к гостинице. 

\- Мы должны уходить! - восклицает Чарльз, пятясь от окна и торопясь к своей матери, чтобы помочь ей встать. - Не знаю, кто они, но определенно не друзья. 

Курт не желает отступать:

– Я не позволю каким-то хулиганам запугивать себя в собственно доме! И если они думают…

Плазменный взрыв разрушает окно, и речь Курта растворяется в крике, новый удар сотрясает дверь и проделывает в ней дыру размером с человеческую голову. Шэрон цепляется за сына и позволяет вести себя через комнату туда, где стоит ошеломлённый Курт.

\- Чарльз! - Хэнк бежит к лестнице, ведущей к номерам гостиницы. – Скорей, сюда!

\- Давай же! - кричит Ксавье на своего отчима и ведёт мать следом за астрофизиком так быстро, как позволяют каблуки Шэрон. Курт поднимается за ними, все разговоры откладываются на потом.

Другой плазменный выстрел поражает люстру, она тут же вспыхивает и летит вниз, раскидывая по полу горящие детали. Чарльз успевает добраться до вершины лестницы, когда дверь распахивается пинком и на пороге возникает чья-то длинная худощавая тень, тянущаяся через обмякшее тело Боунса. Насмешки и возгласы злоумышленников становятся всё громче и громче, сопровождаясь звоном сыплющегося стекла.

\- Где он? - ревёт кто-то из пиратов, Чарльз слышит возню внизу, звуки вскрываемых ящиков, глухие и звонкие удары содержимого о пол. 

В течение нескольких секунд весь первый этаж оказывается полностью разграбленным, Боунс небрежно отброшен в сторону. 

\- Проверьте наверху, - перекрывает шум спокойный прохладный голос, каким могут обладать лишь абсолютные лидеры. - Я хочу, чтобы вы перевернули это место вверх дном.

Чарльз останавливается, чтобы развернуться и пробежать по короткому коридору, прячась, прежде чем любой из пиратов сможет увидеть его. Хэнк, Курт и Шэрон оказываются в тупике, рядом с которым нет ни единой комнаты, они толпятся в полной темноте у большущего иллюминатора, астрофизик отчаянно шарит рукой по стеклу в поисках ручки и, наконец, найдя её, открывает окно. 

\- Они идут! - говорит Чарльз, присоединившись к остальной группе. - Мы должны выбраться отсюда!

Хэнк высовывается в окно. 

\- Зверь, сюда, парень! - зовёт он двуногое, похожее на слизняка, существо, запряжённое в повозку, - стой на месте, не двигайся! 

Хэнк взбирается на карниз и предлагает руку Шэрон. 

\- Придётся прыгать, - объясняет он, а Ксавье уже слышит тяжёлые шаги на лестнице, - но не волнуйтесь, я эксперт в физических науках, нужно просто…

\- Давай! - вопит Чарльз, и Хэнк достаточно поражен, чтобы подчиниться, за ним следует Шэрон. Чарльз и Курт вместе забираются на подоконник и без колебаний бросаются вниз, падая на тёплое сиденье коляски.

\- Вперёд, зверь, вперед! - твердит Хэнк, вздёргивает поводья, и карета взлетает, трясясь и раскачивая пассажиров, она устремляется прочь от горящей гостиницы.

\- Это было несколько опасно, вряд ли я захочу снова испытать подобное, - невозмутимо произносит Шэрон, удобней устраиваясь на сиденье. 

Курт вертится на своём месте, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы оказаться напротив Чарльза. - Что ты наделал, мальчишка?! - Кричит он, брызгая слюнями. - Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?! Мы разорены! Я разорён!

\- Вы можете остаться у меня, пока мы со всем этим не разберёмся, - предлагает Хэнк спокойно, качка становится всё менее ощутимой по мере их приближения к главной дороге. Зверь идёт рысью, увозя карету от обломков гостиницы. - Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы обвинять друг друга.

Чарльз откидывается на спинку сиденья, он слишком устал, чтобы возразить Курту или поблагодарить Хэнка за его миротворческую деятельность. Он вынимает сферу из кармана пальто, куда сунул её перед нападением пиратов, пальцы скользят по холодной металлической поверхности, парень рассматривает шар в кромешной тьме. Это странно, но на секунду он думает, что предмет в его руках начинает светиться изнутри, но едва моргнув, видит перед собой лишь темный металл.

Они прошли через массу неприятностей ради этой непонятной штуковины, которая выглядит как детская игрушка, Чарльз вертит её в руках, съезжает по сиденью и думает о том, стоит ли она того.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Однажды я уплыл под парусами._

_ _

X

Жилище Хэнка расположено не слишком далеко, Чарльз бывал там пару раз, когда с разрешения Курта помогал астрофизику переносить оборудование. Путешествие, кажется, занимает больше времени в темноте, адреналин, струящийся по венам после бегства от пиратов, постепенно сходит на нет, и к тому времени, как Маккой останавливает повозку напротив своего старинного семейного особняка, Чарльз уже клюёт носом.

Хэнк унаследовал состояние совсем мальчишкой, его отец и мать погибли в крушении шаттла, в то время как сам он учился в университете далеко от дома. Маккой, являвшийся единственным наследником, получил всё имущество и деньги родителей. Чарльзу нравится его дом, пусть продуваемый сквозняками, громадный и величавый настолько, что порой чувствуешь себя в нём одиноко, полностью переделанный астрофизиком под свои вкусы.

Ученый приводит их в личную библиотеку, где высокий танцующий огонь весело потрескивает в очаге. Книжные шкафы закрывают стены от пола до высокого потолка, битком набитые самыми разными книгами, хотя, конечно, Чарльз знает по опыту, в основном по астрономии. Он мог бы провести маленькую счастливую вечность в этой комнате один и даже не добраться до обсерватории или лаборатории Хэнка. 

\- Прошу, присаживайтесь, миссис Марко, - говорит Маккой, подтягивая одно из уютных кресел поближе к камину, и Шэрон элегантно опускается. - Мистер Марко, проводить вас к телефону, чтобы вы могли сделать необходимые звонки?

\- Да, конечно, - соглашается Курт несколько вяло. Он выглядит уставшим, как будто шок и гнев, наконец, покинули его и оставили тонуть в цепях событий и их последствиях. Хэнк ведёт его в другую комнату, и Чарльз не уверен, но ему кажется, что астрофизик не слишком-то доволен. 

\- Как ты, мам? - Спрашивает он Шэрон, усаживаясь на подлокотник её кресла. Огонь немедленно согревает парня, отгоняя холод, сковавший тело во время поездки на промёрзшей коляске. 

\- Я вполне неплохо, - сдержанно уверяет миссис Марко, изящно выгибая бровь. И Чарльзу не остаётся ничего другого, как полюбоваться мамой, она держится «молодцом» и ничто на её спокойном лице, по крайней мере, сейчас, не выдаёт переживаний о смерти первого мужа. - Я слышала, ты снова попался полиции, Чарльз. Я, честно говоря, тебя не понимаю, ты совсем не заботишься о добром имени семьи?

\- О какой семье и её добром имени может идти речь, если я единственный оставшийся Ксавье? - отмечает Чарльз. 

\- Тем больше оснований оставить его незапятнанным.

Десяток колючих ответов формулируется в голове парня, он мог бы высказать любой из них, но вместо этого устало вздыхает. 

\- Я не хочу говорить об этом прямо сейчас, - отрезает он ровным голосом. – Когда гостиница Курта сгорела, и мы в очередной раз остались без крова.

\- Но Хэнк сказал, что мы можем пожить у него, хотя, - Шэрон озирается вокруг, будто ожидая, что Маккой выскочит на них в любой момент, - он немного странный.

Чарльз отворачивается, чтобы закатить глаза. 

\- Мы можем остаться на день, может на два, но вряд ли навсегда, мам, - говорит он, стараясь сдерживать раздражение в голосе. - Мы не можем воспользоваться добротой и гостеприимством Хэнка.

\- Хм, - бросает Шэрон в ответ, и Чарльзу не нужно смотреть на выражение её лица, он и так отчётливо представляет проявившееся на нём высокомерие.

Чтобы удержать себя от соблазна спорить с ней, парень снова достаёт сферу из кармана. Теперь, когда он не подвергается нападению пиратов и имеет в своём распоряжении хорошее освещение, кроме замысловатых рун он может разглядеть тончайшие линии по всей поверхности сферы, образующие нечто вроде кнопок.

\- Он связался с полицией, - объявляет Хэнк, шагая обратно в комнату, - наряд уже выехал, но у меня есть ощущение, что мародёры сбегут много раньше, если уже не сбежали. Я сожалею, - говорит он Шэрон, но её взгляд не отрывается от огня, и Маккой поворачивается к Чарльзу, - понимаю, это только прибавляет вам неприятностей, а их и так предостаточно.

\- Ты можешь прочесть эти руны? - обрывает его парень и подаёт шар.

Хэнк берёт его с любопытством, пристально разглядывая отметины. 

\- Нет, - говорит он, не скрывая удивления, - не понимаю ни единого слова. Это то, что искали пираты?

\- Думаю, так, - пожимает плечами Ксавье, - но я не знаю, что это. Похоже, антиквариат. Может быть, он ужасно дорогой, и мы продадим его, - он слабо улыбается. - Тогда все наши проблемы исчезнут.

\- Я почти уверен, что мне знакомы некоторые знаки, - бормочет Хэнк, вручая шар Чарльзу, и спешит к длинному прочному столу, где разбросаны открытые книги. Он хватает одну и начинает листать страницы. 

\- Клянусь, я видел это раньше.

Чарльз вращает сферу в руках. Ничего не ожидая, он постукивает по странному рисунку, оглаживая кончиками пальцев странные символы, крутит шар туда и сюда, когда из него вдруг вырывается яркий свет и окутывает библиотеку.

\- Это карта, - завороженно выдыхает парень, глядя на кружащие по комнате массивы звёздных систем и планет.

\- Невероятно, - произносит Хэнк, его взгляд скользит от одного небесного тела к другому. - Это наша галактика. Странно, не правда ли, что пираты прибыли сюда из-за карты. Они могли найти подобную в любом месте, хотя, должен признать, эта довольно необычна.

\- Она особенная, - уверяет Чарльз, и волнение растёт в его груди, словно парящий мыльный пузырь. - Может быть, она приводит к сокровищам!

\- К сокровищам, - выдыхает Маккой с тихим смехом, качая головой, - только потому, что она пиратская… 

Пока он говорит, из сферы вырывается новый поток света, мелькают десятки звёзд, закручиваясь в причудливые галактики, и вот карта приближается к какой-то планете далёкой системы, медленно увеличивается в центре комнаты и, наконец, зависает перед поражёнными зрителями.

 

 

\- Сокровища тысячи миров, - произносит Чарльз, он узнал бы легендарную планету с двумя кольцами астероидов где угодно. - Это карта планеты сокровищ. 

\- Невозможно, - говорит Шэрон с другого конца комнаты, - это всего лишь миф. 

До сих пор Чарльз думал точно так же. Наверное, все дети выросли на сказках о загадочной планете, таящей в себе несметные богатства пресловутого пирата Натаниэля Флинта. История повествует о кровожадном алчном капитане, говорят, у него есть целая планета, полная драгоценностей бесчисленных судов, ограбленных и уничтоженных бандой Флинта, которая всегда появлялась без предупреждения и исчезала без следа, как только забирала чужое добро. Эта фантастическая история заставляет Чарльза трепетать – в нём до сих пор живут обрывки воспоминаний о том, как он умолял отца прочитать ему сказку ещё раз, - пожалуйста, всего один разочек, прежде чем ты уйдёшь…

Есть фанатики и психи, которые проводят всю свою жизнь в поисках Планеты сокровищ, убежденные в её реальности, но никто так и не смог приблизиться к ней, найти ответы. До сих пор. Чарльз вглядывается в сферу, пытаясь свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что это всё происходит наяву. Эта карта приведет их к невероятному богатству и славе.

…Если они найдут корабль. Хрупкий мыльный пузырь внутри грозится лопнуть.

\- Мы должны идти, - восклицает Хэнк, поражая Чарльза горячностью своего ответа. - Подумайте о возможностях! Никто, кроме Флинта, не был на этой планете, таким образом, это абсолютно неизведанная территория! Всю свою жизнь я ждал приключения. И вот оно! Я чувствую это. Я могу зафрахтовать судно, нанять команду, у меня достаточно средств, что ещё нам понадобится? - он начинает ходить взад и вперед, волнуясь, говорит всё громче и громче. - Я потратил слишком много времени, рассматривая звезды издалека, я хочу полететь к ним, увидеть их крупным планом, и я говорю не о настройке телескопа на «макро». И Планета сокровищ! - смеется астрофизик в изумлении. - Я не допускал мысли о её существовании, но теперь, с этой картой… - он обрывается, кашлянув. - Я имею в виду, конечно, Чарльз, карта остаётся за тобой. Тебе решать, что с ней делать.

\- Хэнк, я… - Ксавье ухмыляется, качая головой. - Больше всего я хотел бы отправиться с тобой и найти Планету сокровищ. Но… - он смотрит на свою мать, которая молча слушает их из кресла.

\- Доктор Маккой, - заявляет Шэрон, - я бы хотела поговорить со своим сыном. 

\- Конечно, миссис Марко, - отвечает Хэнк, взглянув на друга, - я просто, гм, я просто буду поблизости. Если вам что-либо понадобится, - учёный спешит из библиотеки, с глухим стуком закрывая за собой дубовую дверь.

\- Я хочу полететь туда, мам, - тут же говорит Чарльз, расправив плечи, - и меня не волнует мнение Курта. Я не боюсь космических путешествий, как он, и я не собираюсь исчезать, как Кейн. Если эта карта действительно приведёт к Планете сокровищ, я смогу вернуть достаточно золота, чтобы восстановить гостиницу и построить ещё сотню новых.

\- Ты никогда не считался с Куртом, - задумчиво произносит Шэрон после непродолжительной паузы, во время которой она оценивает сына нечитабельным взглядом, и Чарльз смутно чувствует себя виноватым в том, как он удивляется трезвости матери.

\- Я не понимаю, почему ты так поступила, - отвечает он честно.

Шэрон ухмыляется, но пытается скрыть это, леди не пристало насмешничать. 

\- Я вышла за него замуж только ради тебя, ты знаешь. После Брайана… деньги иссохли быстрее, чем лужи на этой планете, и Курт, казалось, был безопасным вариантом, он имел хороший доход от гостиницы, - она мягко вздыхает. - Ну. Чего уж теперь размышлять об этом, не так ли? 

\- Планета сокровищ может сделать нас богатыми, - тихо говорит Чарльз, - тебе не придётся беспокоиться о деньгах никогда.

\- Дорогой, ты можешь считать меня мелочной, но мне нравятся мои земные блага, я признаю, что вряд ли могу сама заботиться о финансах, - Шэрон растягивает слова, пристально рассматривая сына. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты - мой сын, мой и Брайана, рос, ни в чём себе не отказывая. Даже когда Брайан покинул нас, я всё ещё мечтала, чтобы ты имел все возможности, которые, не исключено, у тебя и так были.

Чарльз сглатывает комок, подступивший к горлу, и пересекает всю комнату, чтобы взять маму за руку. 

\- Мне очень жаль, - говорит он, немного неуверенно. - Боюсь, я долгое время понимал всё не так, как оно было в действительности.

Шэрон выдавливает улыбку, её глаза блестят.

\- Я вряд ли помогала тебе понять, - говорит она еле слышно за треском пламени. - Я до сих пор скучаю по твоему отцу. Я не верю, что смогу перестать думать о нём. 

Чарльз сжимает её ладонь. 

\- Я тоже, - признает он, - именно поэтому я никогда не смирюсь с Куртом. Он не мой отец. Он слишком властный, потому что пытается заменить мной своего сына, но я отказываюсь заменять им своего отца, поэтому, пожалуйста, позволь мне полететь.

\- Я никогда бы не подумала останавливать тебя, - отвечает Шэрон, мягко высвобождая руку из его хватки. - Но обещай мне, Чарльз, что отправишься туда, потому что хочешь, а не потому, что думаешь, будто мне так нужны эти мифические сокровища.

Ксавье чуть улыбается. 

\- Ты просто не можешь поверить, что они реальны.

\- Нет, - соглашается Шэрон. - Я не верю. Но, - миссис Марко снова поднимает задумчивый, изучающий взгляд на сына. Она в первый раз за долгое время смотрит на него так прямо и ясно. - Пришла пора диких приключений. Возможно, ты разобьёшь своё сердце, и не один раз. Однако, галактика несколько больше стройплощадки, по которой ты гоняешь на своём сёрфе в поисках новых правонарушений, и, я надеюсь, наследием моего единственного сына не будут одни рекорды по штрафам за превышение скорости на этой стороне Монтрессора. 

Чарльз смеется, его глаза смущающе влажные, когда он наклоняется, чтобы дать матери обнять его. 

\- Я вернусь. И я не подведу. 

\- Вам с доктором Маккоем лучше поспешить и уйти прежде, чем Курт прознает о ваших планах, - говорит Шэрон, поднимая руку, чтобы легко погладить Чарльза по спине. - И, дорогой, я не думаю, что ты смог бы подвести меня, даже если бы постарался.

X

Кресентия выстроена на славу, в форме полумесяца, и, вероятно, является крупнейшим городом здесь, на внешних краях галактики. Как только Чарльз сходит с крошечного шаттла, доставившего его и Хэнка из Монтрессора, он оказывается полностью поглощённым количеством достопримечательностей и звуками шумного космодрома. 

Они достигают центрального узла порта и подходят к громадному приземистому зданию с куполообразной крышей, люди вокруг суетятся, несутся в сотнях различных направлений, занятые сотней различных дел. Чарльз старается держаться поближе к Хэнку, когда они пересекают отзывающийся эхом мраморный пол, рост учёного и его габариты компенсируют отсутствие у Чарльза и того, и другого, служа неплохим средством для расчистки пути сквозь толпу.

Вблизи здания растянулась длинная пристань с двумя большущими открытыми рынками, где кричат торговцы о ценах на товары, которые выставлены на показ в фургонах или баррелях; фрукты и овощи, мясо и рыба, специи и десятки других вкусностей выложены для любопытных глаз прохожих. От нескольких киосков поднимается пар, там что-то шипит и булькает, умопомрачительный запах окутывает парня, заставляет захлёбываться слюной, к его сожалению, вдруг напоминая о пропущенном завтраке. Чарльз не может сосредоточиться на какой-либо конкретной вещи, он озирается в изумлении от царящего вокруг хаоса, поражаясь диковинным изделиям - некоторые из них он признает, некоторые никогда не встречал и прежде в своей жизни даже не слышал о них.

За причалом следуют бесконечные ряды доков, а за ними ещё доки, полностью заставленные судами любой формы и размера, непринужденно колеблющимися на своих местах. Есть настоящие махины, с двумя или даже тремя мачтами, возвышающимися над сияющими палубами, их паруса сейчас свернуты, но выглядят они не менее впечатляюще, со множеством такелажных канатов, привязанных всюду, готовых к отбытию корабля. Проходя мимо огромного, словно неуклюжий бегемот, судна с  _пятью_ массивными толстыми мачтами, которое в одиночку занимает целую сторону дока, Чарльз недоумевает, пытаясь представить, как такая баркентина может сгенерировать достаточно энергии, чтобы оторваться от земли.

Там и тут снуют космические путешественники, прибывшие со всех краёв галактики, они переговариваются между собой на непонятных языках, которые Чарльз пытается узнать, как будто для головокружения не достаточно видов и запахов. Многочисленные катушки тросов - которые, как объясняет Хэнк, называются тросами только взятые по отдельности, как сейчас, когда они свёрнуты, а в противном случае вся конструкция из них именуется такелажем, - сложены вдоль краёв дока, некоторые, сплетённые воедино, своей толщиной превосходят Чарльза в плечах и легко соревнуются с Хэнком по высоте. Несколько кораблей находятся в процессе разгрузки, сотни баррелей катятся вниз по доскам, и рабочие, кряхтя, складывают их, чтобы после рассортировать по своим местам. Ещё на одном судне подъёмный кран укладывает грузовые контейнеры в стопки по пять штук, и мощные стальные канаты натягиваются от тяжести.

На небольшом крейсере матросы энергично сворачивают паруса и разбирают такелаж, занятые работой, они носятся мимо друг друга, будто пчёлы, гудящие в улье. Как и в центре порта, жизнь здесь кипит, а люди так заняты своими делами, что Ксавье задаётся вопросом, можно ли в принципе отследить за всем происходящим, и он так сосредоточен на том, чтобы рассмотреть всё вокруг, что едва не растягивается на доке, споткнувшись о скрученный из трёх канатов трос. 

\- Чарльз, подожди меня! - зовёт Хэнк, он возится с громоздким багажом, собранным за минуту до отбытия, учёный оказался пойманным в ловушку между двумя рабочими, несущими перекладину с поставленной на неё бочкой.

\- Давай, Хэнк, - отвечает Чарльз со смехом. У него с собой лишь один небольшой мешок, переброшенный через плечо, да сфера, припрятанная в кармане. - Мы почти на месте. Думаю, нам на два дока ниже.

\- Буду счастлив наконец добраться до туда, - говорит учёный и догоняет Ксавье, обходя преграду в виде матросов. - Вся эта кутерьма - слишком для меня.

\- Что случилось с Хэнком, что так мечтал о приключении? - дразнит Чарльз, как только Маккой равняется с ним. Все доки связаны между собой широкими, плоскими мостами, между которыми нет ничего, кроме зияющей пустоты. - Кутерьма никуда не денется после нашего прибытия на корабль, ты знаешь.

Хэнк принимается объяснять, - Я просто буду чувствовать себя лучше, как только мы перейдём непосредственно к путешествию, - говорит он как ни в чём не бывало. Он понижает голос, который теперь еле перекрывает шум вокруг. - Ты не знаешь, куда отправились пираты после отъезда с Монтрессора, вдруг сюда. Я буду чувствовать себя в гораздо большей безопасности, когда мы покинем это место.

Ксавье кивает, бессознательно сдвигая руку, чтобы проверить карман пиджака. Неудивительно, что Хэнк нашёл корабль и экипаж столь быстро. Сначала Чарльз был удивлён энтузиазмом астрофизика по поводу космоплаванья, но теперь всё обрело больший смысл. Пираты до сих пор думают, что карта находится где-то на Монтрессоре. Чем раньше они уйдут, тем меньше шансов, что они столкнутся с ними. 

\- Не стоит волноваться, - уверяет Чарльз, иногда так легко забыть, что Хэнк всего на год или два старше него, - это большой космодром. Если пираты и появятся здесь, мы уже будем далеко.

\- Я надеюсь на это, - кивает Хэнк, чуть успокоенный словами друга. 

Достигнув конца дока, они направляются к следующему через короткий мост, и Чарльз застывает, потрясённый кораблём, на котором они отправятся в путь к славе и богатству.

«Наследие Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона» - фантастическое трёхмачтовое судно с изящными, окрашенными в два тона панелями из резного дерева, составляющими корпус баркентины, величественный и неприступный. Обтекаемая форма придаёт ей агрессивную внешность, а вытянутый заострённый бушприт простирается за док, бросая на него длинную тень. Форштевень украшен замысловатой резной фигурой русалки, окрашенной в темно-синий цвет, вспыхивающий на солнце, непослушные ярко-красные волосы ундины разметались в беспорядке, а пристальный взгляд её янтарных глаз направлен вперёд, жуткий и торжественный.

 

 

Поднятые паруса свободно развеваются на ветру, длинный трап простирается к доку, космоплаватели вышагивают по нему туда-сюда, загружая на корабль последние припасы. Чарльз и Хэнк вместе поднимаются на борт, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не мешать матросам, и вскоре стоят на безупречной палубе «Наследия». Всё здесь аккуратно и чисто, большая часть пространства ничем не занята, многочисленный груз исчезает в погребе. Квартердек возвышается над главной палубой, две деревянные лестницы с обеих сторон ведут к капитанскому мостику, где у руля расположен гигантский штурвал, отполированный так, что Чарльз можете увидеть своё отражение.

\- Вы, должно быть, доктор Маккой, - раздаётся голос с заметным акцентом так внезапно, что Чарльз подскакивает на месте. Голос принадлежит человеку с красной, как и его отутюженная адмиралтейская форма, кожей, он стоит у поручней, скрестив руки за спиной, а его хвост покачивается взад и вперёд, пока космоплаватель изучает новоприбывших ледяными голубыми глазами из-под густых чёрных бровей. - И мистер Ксавье, я полагаю?

\- Да, - говорит Хэнк, и, поставив свой багаж, шагает вперёд, чтобы энергично пожать руку путешественника, - да, это я. То есть мы. И, надо сказать, я глубоко впечатлён вашим кораблём, капитан, он действительно чудесен. 

Ответом служит тихий смех. 

\- О, я не капитан, - произносит краснокожий, слегка отклоняя голову назад и глядя вверх. - Капитан наверху.

Чарльз поднимает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как другая фигура в морской униформе грациозно прыгает с вершины фок-мачты, кувыркаясь в воздухе и протягивая руку за тросом, делает два круга над палубой, отпускает линь и, наконец, приземляется на ноги, машинально одёргивая жакет. 

\- Мистер Азазель, - бодро говорит девушка, пряча руки за спиной аналогично космоплавателю, - я проверила это жалкое судно от носа до кормы и, как обычно, всё... - она обрывается и неожиданная улыбка озаряет её лицо. - Идеально. Вы можете хоть что-то сделать неправильно? 

Азазель усмехается, и белые зубы кажутся особенно яркими в контрасте с его красной кожей. - Вы мне льстите, капитан.

\- А что это за лодыри на моей палубе? - пронзительный взгляд устремляется на Чарльза и Хэнка, и Ксавье почти физически ощущает, как внимательные глаза сканируют его «от и до». 

\- Капитан, позвольте представить, доктор Генри Маккой и мистер Чарльз Ксавье, - покорно сообщает Азазель, кивая на каждого из них, в свою очередь, - финансисты нашего путешествия.

\- Ах, да, - говорит девушка, делая шаг вперёд для крепкого рукопожатия. Её внешность, так же, как и внешность первого помощника, отличается специфическим цветом кожи, глубоким синим, и весь этот образ кажется Чарльзу ужасно знакомым, пока он не вспоминает русалку на форштевне корабля, которую видел всего минуту назад - у неё те же сверкающие рыжие волосы, хотя в золотистых глазах капитана лучится гораздо больше тепла, нежели у её жуткого двойника. Парень задаётся вопросом, случайное ли это сходство. - Я капитан Рейвен Дархольм. Недавно имела несколько стычек с армадой Проциона, поистине грязное дело, так что не стану беспокоить вас своими проблемами. Вы познакомились с моим офицером, не так ли? Мистер Азазель: жёсткий, надёжный, честный, храбрый, верный.

Азазель усмехается вновь:

\- Капитан, пожалуйста.

\- О, замолчи, Азазель, - пренебрежительно отмахивается Рейвен, хотя слова сопровождаются быстрой улыбкой. - Ты знаешь, я несколько приукрасила. 

\- Спасибо, что управились с заказом в такой короткий срок, - учтиво говорит Чарльз, - мы очень торопились отправиться в это путешествие.

\- Да, - соглашается Хэнк, - и мне было бы интересно узнать точно, каким курсом мы полетим за сокровищами, у нас есть к…

\- Доктор Маккой, - твёрдо прерывает Рейвен, окидывая глазами пространство вокруг. Когда Ксавье следует её примеру, видит, что несколько членов экипажа приостановили работу, будто пытаясь подслушать, но, когда они натыкаются на суровый, испепеляющий взгляд капитана, возвращаются к своим обязанностям. - Могу я поговорить с вами в моей каюте? - не дожидаясь согласия, она несётся туда. - Мистер Азазель, я ожидаю, что этот корабль будет полностью готов к полёту к моему возвращению. 

\- Есть, капитан.

Чарльз минует штурвал, следуя за Хэнком и Рейвен вверх по лестнице, ведущей в квартердек. Пока он добирается до капитанской каюты, его рассматривают любопытные матросы, и от их взоров спасает только дверь, которую девушка предусмотрительно запирает за собой. 

\- То, что вы  _способны_  размышлять и болтать о карте сокровищ перед этой миленькой командой, демонстрирует вашу некомпетентность, граничащую со слабоумием, - без предисловий изрекает Рейвен и пересекает комнату, чтобы присесть на край стола, а затем, поскольку Хэнк что-то недовольно бормочет, добавляет, очаровательно улыбнувшись. - И это я очень мягко выразилась.

\- Почему это? - спрашивает Чарльз, сохраняя свой голос настолько вежливым, насколько это возможно. - Когда мы нанимали экипаж, нас уверили, что это лучшая команда, и она заслуживает больше доверия, чем любая другая.

\- Хм, - фыркает Рейвен, задумчиво водя кончиком пальца по подбородку, - позвольте мне сказать это весьма недвусмысленно - мне не нравится команда, которую вы наняли. Только этим утром я заметила мистеру Азазелю, что считаю этих матросов смехотворным, выжившим из ума сборищем бездарностей, и я останусь при своём мнении, пока некие весомые обстоятельства не докажут обратное, - она спрыгивает со стола и приближается к Ксавье, протягивая ему руку. - А теперь карту, пожалуйста.

Чарльз обменивается взглядами с Хэнком, который делает едва заметный кивок. Нехотя парень лезет в карман куртки и, достав шар, передаёт его капитану. Получив карту, девушка мгновение изучает её, а затем проходит мимо Ксавье, открывает маленьким серебристым ключиком шкаф и кладёт туда сферу. 

\- Это останется под замком, - объявляет Рейвен, заперев дверцы и спрятав ключ. - Смею попросить вас не особенно доверять экипажу, но призываю довериться мне, как вашему капитану.

\- Конечно, - быстро отвечает Хэнк, лишь бы договориться. - Всё, что посчитаете нужным, мэм.

Рейвен довольно продолжает:

\- Очень хорошо. Теперь, вы, мистер Ксавье… - девушка критически осматривает его, и у Чарльза появляется внезапное желание встать по стойке «смирно». - Доктор Маккой, конечно, будет помогать нам строить курс, а для вас мы подыщем работу другого вида, чтобы…

\- Работу? - переспрашивает Чарльз прежде, чем может остановить себя. 

Рейвен уже откровенно смеётся. 

\- Ну, конечно. Неужели вы решили, что будете отдыхать и расслабляться весь срок нашего плавания? Я так не думаю. Это корабль, мистер Ксавье. Здесь всегда много работы. 

Огорчённый, Чарльз посылает капитану небольшую улыбку. 

\- Конечно, мэм. Я в вашем распоряжении. 

\- Безусловно, - произносит Рейвен, а затем её глаза загораются. - Ах, да. У меня есть одна идея.

X

Даже Чарльзу приходится немного наклониться, чтобы втиснуться в слишком уж низкий дверной проём, парень спускается по скрипящим ступенькам в столовую «Наследия» - это просторный зал с тремя длинными столами, скамейками вместо стульев и несколькими бочками, расставленными вдоль стен. Экипаж готовится к отплытию, и трапезная, освещаемая лишь огнями фонарей, придающими комнате мрачный вид, пустует.

Больший поток света льётся из широкой арки в другом конце зала, которая, понимает Чарльз, догнав уже вошедших Хэнка и Рейвен, ведёт в камбуз. Кастрюли и сковородки свисают со стен и даже с потолка, в громадном одиноком котле, стоящем на горелке прямо в центре комнаты что-то преспокойно пузырится, разнося вокруг острый запах. Вначале Ксавье думает, что они втроём на кухне, но потом от дальней стены отделяется высокая худощавая тень, хлопочущая над чем-то с ленивым изяществом и сопровождаемая мягким жужжанием шестерёнок.

_Остерегайтесь киборга_  - предупреждение умирающего Боунса эхом раздаётся в голове Чарльза, и он моментально уставляется на человека с механическими рукой и ногой, что-то методично помешивающего в миске и окидывающего вошедших мерцающими глазами. Ксавье всецело завоёвывает внимание космоплавателя, и мгновение они рассматривают друг друга, будто не в состоянии отвести взгляд, прежде чем уголки причудливых губ незнакомца ползут вверх в хитрой усмешке, парень резко выдыхает, взволнованный, хотя не уверенный, отчего.

 

\- Мистер Леншерр, - говорит Рейвен командным тоном, - позвольте представить доктора Генри Маккоя и мистера Чарльза Ксавье, финансистов нашей экспедиции. Господа, Эрик Леншерр, главный по камбузу.

\- Добро пожаловать на борт, - приветствует кок, и тревожный колокольчик звенит в голове Чарльза, он готов поклясться, что уже слышал этот голос. В гостинице отчима, когда неизвестный пират приказал перерыть всё с ног на голову, но найти карту, ныне благополучно запертую в капитанской каюте. - Я с нетерпением жду нашего путешествия.

\- Оставляю мистера Ксавье под вашим присмотром, - объявляет девушка, и Чарльз с Эриком замирают: Чарльз в удивлении, неверяще глядя на капитана, потому что она, конечно, не может говорить серьёзно, в то время как Эрик вопрошающе поднимает бровь. - Проследите, чтобы он был занят работой, я не потерплю бездельников на своём корабле. Мы отбываем в ближайшее время, прошу обезопасить кухонную утварь от падений, - с этими словами она поворачивается и направляется обратно на палубу, Хэнк плетётся за ней, предварительно хлопнув Чарльза по плечу. 

Ему остаётся с головой погрузиться в неловкое молчание, настороженно глядя на Эрика с порога камбуза. Леншерр не выказывает ему никакого внимания, плавно передвигаясь по кухне, чтобы опрокинуть содержимое его миски в кипящий котелок, а затем перейти к одному из столов, где лежат приготовленные разделочная доска и нож, схватить стопку овощей и начать шинковать их.

\- Итак, мистер Ксавье, - произносит Эрик в тишине, растягивая фамилию Чарльза, будто пробуя на вкус, - есть ли у вас какой-либо опыт работы на кухне?

Чарльз скрещивает руки. 

\- Я работал в гостинице более десяти лет, - отвечает он, внимательно наблюдая за лицом повара, - и обычно на кухне. Это довольно известное заведение на Монтрессоре. Может, ты слышал о ней, «У Марко»?

\- Гм, - протягивает Эрик. Ритмичная рубка его ножа наряду с отсвечивающим острым заточенным лезвием гипнотизируют. - Я не могу похвастаться, что был там. Не думаю, что даже когда-либо бывал на Монтрессоре. Хотя пару раз летал в Кресентию, - он оглядывается на Чарльза, сверкая зубами в усмешке.

Чарльз щурит глаза за спиной Леншерра. Он знает, что тогда слышал его голос - это точно он. Последние сомнения развеиваются, когда парень смотрит, как Эрик тянется искусственной правой рукой за прилавок к меньшей плите и хватает раскалённую сковородку за край, не обращая никакого внимания на, безусловно, раскалённый металл. 

\- Ты кажешься мне знакомым, хотя... - говорит он, целенаправленно вдумчиво, наклоняя голову, и к тому времени, когда кок решает вновь посмотреть на Ксавье, он видит, что Чарльз насмешливо изучает его. - Ты уверен, что не был у нас раньше? 

\- Если гостиница так знаменита, как вы утверждаете, я уверен, что у вас бывают самые разные личности, - беззаботно отвечает Леншерр. Он спокоен и расслаблен, нет ни одной напряженной линии в его угловатом теле, и сомнения в собственной правоте начинают пробираться в мысли Чарльза. - В том числе обширный контингент киборгов. Нас много.

\- Возможно, я ошибся, - смиряется парень, неспособный препятствовать подозрительности, просочившейся в его голос, которой Эрик только улыбается. Он напоминает Чарльзу небулярную акулу, когда показывает все свои блестящие зубы. 

\- Я не обижаюсь, - дразнит в ответ Леншерр, и Чарльз ощетинивается. 

\- А меня это не очень волнует, - парирует он, как ни в чём не бывало, и получает от Эрика только низкий хриплый смешок, останавливающий Ксавье от дальнейших пререканий. 

\- Очаровательно, - говорит повар, и Чарльз недоумённо моргает, но, прежде чем он успевает открыть рот и спросить, что Эрик имеет в виду, скопление крошечных синих мух бросается в парня с ликующим гоготанием.

Чарльз ошарашенно пятится назад, прикрывая лицо рукой, дабы предотвратить дальнейшие атаки, но затем Эрик снова начинает хихикать, качая головой. 

\- Он не причинит вам вреда.

Ксавье медленно опускает руку и смотрит в восхищении, поскольку в воздухе перед ним зависает маленькая аморфная синяя капля, скалясь и нетерпеливо подпрыгивая вверх - вниз.

\- Что это? - спрашивает Чарльз, на мгновение забывая о беспокойстве насчёт Леншерра, потому что ему на самом деле безумно любопытно.

\- Это Морф, - говорит повар, и небольшая капля преобразовывается в крошечную версию самого Эрика, громко и визгливо пища. «Это Морф! Это Морф!»

Чарльз осторожно протягивает руку и Морф принимается кружить вокруг пальцев несколькими пузырями, прежде чем шлёпнуться на ладонь в своей синей форме, его мигающие ярко-жёлтые глаза уставляются на парня. Морф прохладный на ощупь, его маленькое тело холодит кожу, он выглядит мокрым и каким-то склизким, но не оставляет следов позади, как улитка, через некоторое время он упархивает к Эрику и зависает над плечом. 

\- Его зовут Ночной Змей, - продолжает Леншерр лениво, наблюдая за Ксавье, даже когда поднимает свою настоящую руку почесать под подбородком маленького Морфа. - И он может быть немного неприятным, но он в значительной степени безопасен.

\- Я не боюсь, - Чарльз чувствует необходимость сказать что-то, и слова срываются с его губ прежде, чем он может решить, стоит ли всё ещё говорить о маленьком Морфе или о чём-то совсем другом.

Эрик, кажется, ощущает эту неловкость, и в его глазах загораются задорные искорки. 

\- Я бы никогда не осмелился предположить, что вы… - говорит он беспечно, и Ксавье хочет начать спорить, но судовой повар продолжает, - почему бы вам не вернуться наверх и не понаблюдать за нашим отплытием? Это ваш первый полёт, не так ли? Всегда есть нечто особенное в преодолении того самого первого старта. И, кроме того, - добавляет он, медленно скользя вдоль тела Чарльза взглядом, от которого становится слишком жарко, - у вас будет достаточно времени для работы, мы ведь пока только на стадии запуска.

Чарльз разворачивается и быстрыми шагами идёт к лестнице, ничего не говоря; он вдруг отчаянно нуждается в свежем воздухе и дистанции между собой и странным коком, настолько большой, насколько это вообще возможно на корабле. Он старается не бежать по ступенькам, но когда достигает последней и вступает на палубу, чувствует себя утопающим, которому удалось вынырнуть на поверхность воды и теперь он отчаянно старается не задохнуться. 

Что-то в Эрике настораживает Чарльза, заставляет терять самообладание, логически он знает: у него нет твёрдых доказательств, что Леншерр - тот самый киборг-пират, которого страшился Боунс и тот самый, который сжёг гостиницу Курта и дом Чарльза. Эрик выглядит не намного старше самого Ксавье, трудно представить такого молодого мужчину столь хладнокровным чудовищем, особенно когда он крошит овощи на ужин.

Парень в тревоге пробирается к одному из поручней. Быть может, он ослышался. Побег из полыхающего здания происходил в полном сумбуре и сумасшествии, чем больше Чарльз пытается вспомнить, как именно звучал голос разбойника, тем больше сомневается в своей памяти, пока не начинает задаваться вопросом, слышал ли он вообще что-нибудь. 

\- Приготовиться к отплытию! - кричит Азазель, вытряхивая Чарльза из его мыслей. Первый офицер стоит рядом с капитаном на юте перед штурвалом. Парень может разглядеть Хэнка позади них, который, скорее всего, нервно заламывает руки.

 

\- Так точно! - слышится голос с вороньего гнезда, возвышающегося над судном. 

\- Все по местам! - громогласно приказывает Азазель. 

Палуба точно взрывается бурной деятельностью, члены экипажа трудятся на своих постах, выполняя приписанные им задачи, и Чарльзу приходится прижаться спиной к бортику, чтобы не быть затоптанным. Несколько людей отвязывают канаты, которые удерживают «Наследие» у дока, в то время как большинство матросов поднимается по тросам - невероятно толстым, свисающим по обе стороны от мачт веревками, которые кажутся в глазах Чарльза рыболовными сетями - легко взбираются на самый верх, используя футропы, чтобы избежать несчастного случая при возможном падении.

\- Поднять паруса! - горланит Азазель, и экипаж в унисон начинает сбрасывать канаты, высвобождая три огромных мерцающих полотна, разворачивающихся друг за другом на всех трёх мачтах «Наследия». Они молниеносно наполняются воздухом и расправляются с громким, подобным выстрелу, щелчком.

Ксавье вдруг чувствует подступающую тошноту, когда корабль начинает стремительно подниматься, оторвавшись от земли и вырвавшись на свободу. Парень обеими руками хватается за перила, решаясь наклониться вперед, чтобы увидеть отдаляющийся док, поскольку «Наследие» быстро набирает высоту на своих величественных солнечных парусах. Отражательные ячейки жадно пьют солнечный свет, они светятся с яростной силой, почти треща, и эта сила пропитывает каждую мачту одну за другой, освещая судно, когда энергия переходит в машинное отделение. Ксавье ощущает вибрацию в палубе, исходящую от двигателей, расположенных в кормовой части корабля, которые дадут им дополнительный импульс для большей скорости.

Чарльз задыхается от удивления и восторга, когда его ноги внезапно полностью отрываются от палубы, и он взлетает: «Наследие» уже достаточно высоко, и сила тяжести Кресентии больше не держит пассажиров. Это ни с чем ни сравнимое ощущение, когда тело само по себе переворачивается в воздухе и летит вместе с судном, которое тоже летит, только несколько медленнее. У парня вырывается нервный смешок, потому что, если он уплывёт ещё выше… 

\- Включить искусственную гравитацию! - раздаётся на этот раз звонкий голос Рейвен, и, мгновение спустя, Чарльз падает головой вперёд обратно на палубу, выбрасывая ладони перед собой, чтобы не расшибить нос о древесину.

Сильные руки обхватывают его как раз вовремя, чтобы остановить стремительное падение, и пальцы едва задевают высветленные на солнце доски. 

\- Осторожно, - говорит кок, ставя Чарльза на ноги. - Не хочу потом вытаскивать занозы из вашего лица.

Немного кружится голова, и до Чарльза не сразу доходит, что он схватился за бицепс Эрика, чтобы не упасть, и до сих пор не отпустил. 

\- Спасибо, - бормочет он, отдёргивая руку и отходя, стараясь не думать о том, каково это, быть прижатым к твердой груди Леншерра. Он не может сказать, высмеивал его Эрик или нет, ведь бронзовые глаза киборга оставались нечитаемыми, даже когда они были в нескольких дюймах от лица Чарльза.

«Наследие» медленно разворачивается, беря нужный курс. Завывают двигатели, равномерная вибрация оживает в глубине палубы, отдаваясь в ноги Чарльза и создавая иллюзию, что кости дребезжат вслед за ней. Инстинктивно парень цепляется за борт, не обращая внимания на Эрика, даже когда тот делает пару шагов и, скрестив руки, остаётся стоять в стороне. 

\- Полный вперёд! - ревёт Азазель, а затем «Наследие», сорвавшись на взрывную скорость, оставляет космодром далеко внизу и мчится к звёздам.


	4. Chapter 4

 

X

\- Держи его крепче.  
  
\- Я стараюсь.   
  
\- Не достаточно сильно. Теперь тяни.   
  
\- У меня нет  _чёртовой_  механической руки, которая, судя по всему, может поднять груз, в пять раз превышающий мой вес…   
  
\- Уже лучше. Связывай. Быстрей, не дай верёвке ослабнуть.  
  
Чарльз обматывает линь вокруг крюка на буме, завязывая один из узлов, которому Эрик учил его на прошлой неделе, тянет за конец, пока волокна не начинают громко скрипеть в знак протеста. Юнга со вздохом выпрямляется, ноги немного побаливают от долгого стояния на футтросах, которые держат его подвешенным высоко над палубой.   
  
Кок стоит на соседнем салинге, откинувшись в сторону от мачты.   
  
\- Молодец. Это не такая простая работа, не так ли?   
  
\- Какой во всём этом смысл? - спрашивает Чарльз, морщась от неприятной пульсации в спине. Он только что закончил повторный разбор такелажа третьей мачты «Наследия», сложил каждый парус и тщательно закрепил тончайшую ткань солнечных батарей, свернул и вновь развернул их, крепко-накрепко связав тросы, и паруса немедленно заполнились ветром.   
  
\- Теперь ты знаешь, как устроен такелаж, - небрежно отвечает киборг, отмахиваясь от шныряющего вокруг него Ночного змея. Эрик помог лишь при необходимости на огромном фоке, который Чарльз никогда бы не смог разобрать самостоятельно, но в остальном Леншерр просто сидел и давал указания, в то время как Чарльз пытался выполнить работу, вися на волоске от смерти. - Важно знать, как работает корабль, если ты планируешь плавать под парусами.  
  
\- Просто признай, - говорит Ксавье, аккуратно разворачиваясь всем корпусом, чтобы сесть на балку, держась за распорку, - ты не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме меня.  
  
\- Я мог заставить тебя снова мыть палубу, - парирует кок, он кажется довольным, его глаза сверкают, когда он рассматривает юнгу со своего более удобного положения, - но подумал, что ты предпочёл бы нечто более познавательное приземленному.  
  
Чарльз улыбается, и в груди разливается тепло.   
  
\- Спасибо. Я знаю, что много жалуюсь, правда. На самом деле я наслаждаюсь.  
  
\- Ты, - произносит Эрик сухо, поймав Ночного змея одной рукой, без предупреждения бросает его Чарльзу, и морф с шлепком прилетает ему прямо в лицо.   
  
\- Перестань бить меня! - протестует парень, Ночной змей нападает на него раз за разом с радостным хохотом, превращаясь в огромную муху и громко жужжа.   
  
\- Бить! Бить! Бить!  
  
Чарльз со смехом отгоняет его прочь, и Ночной змей устремляется на нижнюю палубу, превращаясь в большой усмехающийся рот, из которого торчит язык и брызгает слюна.   
  
\- Маленький дьявол, - ласково говорит Чарльз, мгновение наблюдая за тем, как морф подкрадывается к нескольким членам экипажа и крадёт у одного из их шляпу, в результате чего возникает долгая погоня. Он фыркает, когда кто-то из матросов спотыкается о клубок верёвки и растягивается на полу с глухим стуком, таким громким, что его слышит даже Ксавье на мачте.  
  
Когда он понимает, что так и не услышал ответа, ищет глазами Леншерра и находит его изучающим Чарльза, решительным и серьёзным. Юнга сжимает руки на распорке. Он не забыл их разговор две ночи назад, в одиночестве на палубе, когда тело Эрика прижималось к его собственному. Возможно, всё было с точностью наоборот - Чарльз не мог  _перестать_  думать об этом.   
  
\- Что? - спрашивает он, смелея.   
  
\- Ничего, - отрезает Эрик намеренно равнодушно, и Чарльз закатывает глаза.   
  
\- Ну, ладно.  
  
\- Так как вы веселитесь на Монтрессоре? - продолжает киборг, после нескольких минут молчания, когда был слышен только свист ветра. Паруса «Наследия» развёрнуты, и корабль летит по бескрайнему космосу, точно так же, как и в последние несколько дней, оставляя обычную жизнь позади, следуя по карте всё дальше и дальше. - Ты ведь не проводил всё своё время, отмывая посуду для отчима.  
  
\- Серьёзно, что ты имел в виду, что мы будем делать? - дразнит Чарльз, и на этот раз очередь Эрика закатывать глаза. - Нет, вовсе нет. Мне нравилось кататься на солнечном сёрфе. Я даже преуспел в этом.   
  
\- Профессионал? - ухмыляется киборг, но его глаза зажигаются интересом.  
  
\- Я сам построил все доски, - хвастается Чарльз, - единственное, что я никогда не мог сконструировать полностью, - парус, но я работал над этим. Планировал обратиться за помощью к Хэнку, найти оборудование до всего… - он обводит рукой вокруг них, указывая на корабль и пространство в целом, - всего этого.  
  
\- Доски, - повторяет Эрик. - Сколько их у тебя?   
  
\- Всегда по одной, - усмехается юнга и продолжает, хихикая, - полиция конфискует их каждый раз, когда ловит меня на сёрфе там, где мне не положено быть.   
  
Эрик смеётся таким же настоящим искренним смехом, который слышал Чарльз во время карточной игры, и счастливая улыбка рефлекторно расползается от голоса киборга.   
  
\- Так вы, мистер Ксавье, не лыком сшиты, как уверяли. Вы преступник.   
  
\- И, вероятно, по-прежнему ничего не имею против вас, мистер Леншерр, - осуждающе произносит парень.  
  
Эрик качает головой, всё ещё посмеиваясь.   
  
\- Нет, - соглашается он, - вероятно, нет.   
  
\- Ну, - слегка дразнит Чарльз, - по крайней мере, ты честен.  
  
\- Ты занимался сёрфингом, а плавал когда-нибудь на яле? - внезапно интересуется Эрик, даже выпрямляясь, отказываясь от своей обычной ленивой сутулости, и смотрит на юнгу испытующе.   
  
Чарльз качает головой.   
  
\- Нет, никогда.  
  
\- Отлично, - торжествует Эрик. - У тебя сегодня счастливый день.  
  


X

  
  
Ксавье и Леншерр спускают один из трёх небольших восьмифутовых яликов, расположенных на верхней палубе «Наследия», шлюпка болтается в воздухе, удерживаемая канатами. Киборг тянет гандшпуг, и днище корабля распахивается с громким скрежетом, открывая широкий шлюз, выходящий в бездонную пустоту.   
  
Чарльз, занявший место у носовой части шлюпки, и Эрик, вставший у кормы, в тандеме аккуратно опускают ялик. Юнга крепко держит верёвку обеими руками, наблюдая за шкивом, а затем забирается наверх, чтобы связать тросы, когда киборг даст сигнал, ялик остаётся висеть ниже корабля, мягко покачиваясь.  
  
Леншерр запрыгивает в маленькую лодку, вскидывая руки в стороны, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и шатается пару мгновений. Когда шлюпка успокаивается, кок оглядывается на Чарльза и поднимает руку, протягивая её в призыве.  
  
\- Давай. Это не так далеко.   
  
Чарльз колеблется лишь долю секунды, прежде чем прыгнуть, он пролетает скудные несколько футов, опускаясь в лодку и хватаясь за Эрика. Он спотыкается, тем самым заставляя ял качнуться вновь, и рефлекторно хватается за плечи Леншерра, боясь упасть. Киборг твёрдо стоит на своих ногах, и лодка спокойно держит равновесие.  
  
\- Спасибо, - говорит юнга, его лицо слишком близко от груди киборга.   
  
\- Отвяжи бугель, - даёт указания Эрик, когда Чарльз отпускает его, из всех сил пытаясь не оплакивать потерю тёплой близости, - затем садись сюда, будешь рулевым.  
  
Чарльз пробирается через низкие деревянные сиденья, ныряя под бум и огибая небольшую мачту, пока не развязывает канат от переднего шпунта яла. Маленькая лодка осторожно подаётся вперёд, обретая свободу, как только Эрик отвязывает линь на корме. Они дрейфуют вниз от корабля, скользя в открытом пространстве, пока Чарльз не поднимает солнечный парус, в то время как Эрик без труда управляется с простеньким рулём. С этим парусом гораздо легче сладить самостоятельно, чем с любым из огромных полотнищ баркентины, даже когда он с гордостью вздымается, Ксавье может без проблем удержать его.  
  
На лодке достаточно места, чтобы двое могли уместиться на банке прямо перед румпелем, Эрик и Чарльз сидят, прижавшись друг к другу, соприкасаясь коленями. Леншерр показывает, как правильно держать руль, а затем его ладони ложатся поверх рук юнги, направляя лодку прочь от «Наследия», и корабль больше не скрывает их в тени.   
  
\- Эта кнопка переключает двигатели, если тебе это необходимо, - объясняет кок, подтверждая свои слова демонстрацией, и они срываются вперед, набирая скорость, - чтобы остановиться, нужно выжать рычаг здесь. И, пока у тебя не получится лучше, не используй двигатели в полную мощность, если, конечно, ты не гонщик.  
  
\- Это вызов? - ухмыляется Ксавье.   
  
\- Может быть, - отвечает киборг с лёгкой усмешкой. - Кроме того, я не считаю нужным объяснять регулировку паруса или дополнительные настройки, так как ты солнечный сёрфер. Лодка управляется так же, как и твои доски. Поверни штурвал, и ял сдвинется в сторону, - он убирает руку, и парень остаётся держать руль одиночку. - Нажимай медленно от себя…  
  
Ксавье тут же давит на кнопку, включая двигатели, и не сдерживает ликующего возгласа, когда они срываются с места, взмывая в космос. Эрик хватается за край яла, когда шлюпку по инерции кидает вперёд из-за невидимой силы тяжести, и он с огромным всплеском влетает в скопление золотисто-зелёной звёздной пыли, рассеивая частицы повсюду на своём пути. Чарльз смеётся в восторге, с трудом сдвигает штурвал налево так, чтобы ялик повернул направо, парус раскрывается на полную мощность, ловит сильнейшую вспышку солнечной энергии, и всё вокруг смешивается в одно яркое пятно.  
  
Лодка виляет зигзагами сквозь космическую пыль, уплывая всё дальше, пока темнота вокруг не становится практически непроглядной, тогда юнга резко тянет рычаг вверх, покидая космическое облако, оставляя позади разноцветный вихрь. Чарльз слышит смех Эрика, когда он выворачивает ял в совершенном сальто, с последующим зловещим скрипом мачты и бума. Юнга выравнивает лодку, и она движется уже более спокойно, а звёзды и пыль сияют вокруг, будто пылает вся галактика.   
  
\- Неплохо, - констатирует Эрик, и в его голосе трудно не услышать удовлетворение, Чарльз борется с желанием покрасоваться. Леншерр кивает от стороны порта. - Проверь это.  
  
Сверкающая комета проходит мимо, столь яркая, что юнга прикрывает лицо рукой, а затем направляет лодку по следу. Они не достаточно быстры, чтобы догнать её голову, она мчится слишком далеко в пространстве, но Чарльз с ходу настигает хвост, выворачивает ялик вправо и, обменявшись усмешкой с Эриком, уводит лодку в сторону, погружая их в холод. Повсюду мерцают замороженные молекулы водорода и кислорода, тают на лице Чарльза, едва соприкоснувшись с его в сравнении с ними тёплой кожей и покрывают её блестящей ледяной водой. Мир оказывается в неоновом переливающемся голубым водовороте, когда они вырываются из хвоста кометы, и Чарльз снова не может удержаться от смеха, в нём кипит чистая радость.

  
  
Он направляет лодку вниз, вырываясь из ледяного потока и вытягивая шею назад, чтобы наблюдать, как комета продолжает своё одинокое путешествие через пространство, её ледяной след медленно рассеивается, уносится всё дальше и дальше. Ксавье вытирает с лица капли и направляет лодку вперёд, чтобы стряхнуть с паруса воду, собравшуюся росой на солнечных батареях, и затем ведёт ялик обратно к судну, которое всё это время продолжало идти заданным курсом, пока они были заняты тем, что носились туда-сюда.  
  
\- У тебя талант, - произносит Эрик, вытягивая длинные ноги и откидываясь назад, - что такой гроссмейстер и гений солнечного сёрфинга делал на Монтрессоре?  
  
Чарльз мягко пихает его в плечо, одновременно удерживая руль, они плывут рядом с «Наследием», всего в нескольких ярдах от правого борта.   
  
\- Не то, чтобы я хотел остаться на Монтрессоре, - признаётся он, откидываясь на корму подобно Леншерру, разглядывает звёзды и всё вокруг. - Но у меня не было особого выбора. После того, как Кейн сбежал, мой отчим стал ещё большим тираном, чем он уже был, и едва отпускал меня к Хэнку, не говоря уже об  _отлёте_  с планеты. В любом случае, я бы чувствовал себя виноватым, оставляя маму.  
  
Эрик затихает на мгновение.   
  
\- Что произошло с твоим настоящим отцом? - он спрашивает, как всегда опираясь на интуицию.   
  
\- Однажды днём он выстрелил себе в голову, - говорит Чарльз, спокойно и бесстрастно. - Это было абсолютной неожиданностью. Мы так и не поняли, почему. Мы были счастливой семьей. Или, по крайней мере, я так думал. Я не знаю. Мне тогда только исполнилось пять лет. - Он пожимает плечами. - Но так или иначе, я хотел распрощаться с Монтрессором и увидеть галактику, но не мог покинуть свою мать. Не после этого.  
  
\- А на этот раз? - осторожно спрашивает Эрик. Он всегда говорит  _без сожаления_ , с добрыми намерениями, но это не более, чем пустые слова, без сочувствия и жалости. Киборг просто оценивает и принимает, что Ксавье находит столь же охлаждающим, как и ледяные осколки кометы на лице.  
  
\- Она почти приказала мне идти, - отвечает юнга, криво ухмыляясь. - Оказывается, она была готова и ждала, что я покину её. Ну, по крайней мере, тогда, когда я уже немного вырос.  
  
Эрик негромко хмыкает в знак того, что он по-прежнему слушает, но Чарльз не знает, что ещё добавить, смысл утекает сквозь пальцы в уютной тишине нескольких моментов. Скоро они должны будут возвратиться на «Наследие», вторая половина дня истекает, и ужин сам не приготовится, но ни один из них не двигается, расслабленно и непринужденно прижимаясь друг к другу только с румпелем между ними.  
  
\- Моя мать научила меня готовить, - изрекает Эрик задумчиво, будто вытаскивая из памяти давно позабытые воспоминания. С виду Чарльз остаётся спокойным, но его разум одолевают тревога и волнение, он хочет разделить с Эриком его мысли. - Я не воздаю её рецептам должного, но это она научила меня всему.  
  
Чарльз отчаянно пытается найти нужные слова, и в конце концов не может придумать ничего лучше, чем:   
  
\- Я уверен, она гордится тобой. Ты готовишь для многих людей блюда, которые только могут попросить у повара, разве нет?   
  
Киборг отвечает односложно.   
  
\- Она ушла, - говорит он, так же легко и равнодушно, как говорил Чарльз, но прижимает своё колено к его, убеждая. Леншерр поднимает искусственную руку на мгновение, сгибая пальцы, а затем похлопывает механическую ногу. - Я получил их в тот же день. Часть поворотного момента.  
  
\- Ну, я полагаю, ты не сломался, - Чарльз старается звучать беспечно и легко. Он не хочет, чтобы Леншерр думал, будто его жалеют, тем более, что тот оказал ему такую же любезность, но это не останавливает парня от молчаливого траура об утрате Эрика.   
  
Юнга знает, что это сработало, когда Эрик посылает ему небольшую понимающую улыбку.   
  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать о моей робототехнике, Ксавье?  
  
\- Ты в лучшем случае куча металлолома,  _Леншерр_. - отвечает Чарльз с совершенно невозмутимым видом, а затем смеётся, когда получает грубый толчок локтем.  
  
\- Верни нас на корабль, пока я не решил выбросить тебя за борт, - сухо приказывает киборг, закидывая ногу на ногу на скамейку.  
  
Юнга качает головой, но подчиняется, уверенно направляя ял обратно к «Наследию», скользя под его днищем, где широко открытый шлюз всё ещё ждёт их возвращения. Эрик садится в момент, когда юнге требуется помощь идеально подогнать лодку к судну, чтобы они могли дотянуться до шпунтов на корме. Они вместе поднимают лодку обратно на корабль, снова складывая парус, как только оказываются внутри.   
  
\- Спасибо, - неожиданно произносит юнга, когда Эрик предлагает ему руку, чтобы помочь выбраться из ялика, после чего ворота шлюза медленно закрываются. - Я на самом деле... это было весело.  
  
\- Весело, - задумчиво повторяет кок, будто пробуя слово.  
  
Он не отпускает ладонь Чарльза, водит большим пальцем по суставам. Его взгляд путешествует по лицу парня, опускаясь к губам, парень выдыхает, разделяющее их расстояние вовсе ничего не значит, и Эрик склоняется…  
  
\- У тебя лёд в волосах, - шепчет Эрик, так близко, что юнга практически чувствует вкус слов, киборг достаёт несколько крошечных замороженных осколков. Сначала он улыбается лишь уголками губ, а потом они растягиваются в ухмылке. - Увидимся через час за ужином.  
  
Затем он поворачивается и уходит, оставляя Чарльза в нижней части трюма с чувством, будто на него упала комета, воспоминание о губах Эрика в сантиметрах от его собственных проигрывается снова и снова, и снова в его голове.  
  


X

  
  
Целые звёзды формируются, рождаются из пыли, горят в течение миллиардов лет и постепенно исчезают в темноте, прежде чем заканчивается ужин. Или, по крайней мере, так кажется Чарльзу, который проводит большую часть времени, ковыряясь в тарелке, чувствуя себя сжатой винтовой пружиной, готовой распрямиться. Это ощущается так, будто он как прежде катается на солнечном сёрфе и балансирует на выступе, только на этот раз точно знает, в какую сторону хочет упасть и ждёт подходящего порыва ветра, который даст небольшой дополнительный толчок.   
  
Эрик полностью игнорирует его, обменивается с Рейвен несколькими придирчивыми, граничащими с невежливостью, комментариями, как он всегда делает, и, бросает пару острот членам экипажа, которые подходят, чтобы заполнить свои тарелки. В отличие от Ксавье, отношение капитана к стюарду и экипажу не меняется, оставаясь неодобрительным всё то время, пока она продолжает руководить их путешествием. Приходит Хэнк, но юнга едва вслушивается в слова астрофизика, лепечущего обо всём подряд, Чарльз слишком занят наблюдением за перекатами мышц на спине Эрика, раздающего суп.  
  
Юнга, наконец, возвращается непосредственно к разговору, когда Маккой повторяет, что тот выглядит напряжённым, вероятно, уже в третий или четвертый раз.   
  
\- Ты в порядке, Чарльз?  
  
\- Всё нормально, - тут же уверяет Ксавье, но Хэнк не выглядит убежденным. Не нужно докторской степени, чтобы заметить, как рассеян юнга. - Это был долгий день. Долгая неделя, на самом деле. Долгие две недели.   
  
\- Тебе досталось много тяжёлой работы? - спрашивает Маккой, принимаясь за две хрустящие булочки, и добавляет, видя что Чарльз отвечает немногословно в этот вечер. - Ты ведь не жалеешь об этом путешествии, правда?  
  
\- Нет, вовсе нет, - отрицает юнга с таким жаром, что его друг мигает. Ксавье чуть улыбается. - Много тяжелой работы, да, но мне это нравится. Это невероятно.   
  
Хэнк сияет.   
  
\- Он к этому причастен, не так ли? Всё станет ещё лучше, когда мы достигнем... - он останавливается на полуслове и откашливается. - Когда мы достигнем нашей цели.  
  
\- Будем на это надеяться, - подмигивает Чарльз.   
  
\- Подвинься, док, некоторые из нас занимались  _реальной_  работой в течение всего дня, - Марко плечом отталкивает Генри в сторону, его неповоротливое тело в одиночку заполняет и так тесный камбуз, становится жарковато.  
  
\- Кейн, - прохладно приветствует юнга, но опускает голову, когда учёный делает примирительное лицо и удаляется обратно в столовую. Как и Ксавье, Маккой был не в особом восторге, столкнувшись с Кейном на борту, и делал всё, что в его власти, лишь бы избежать новых встреч, - к сожалению, Чарльзу повезло не так сильно.  
  
\- Видел, вы с Леншерром катались на яле, - говорит Марко, он делает вид, что выбирает, какой кусок хлеба взять. - У тебя чрезвычайно удобное положение.  
  
\- Технически, он мой босс, - сухо отвечает юнга, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не бросить поднос в своего сводного брата и послать его куда подальше, - он должен наблюдать за мной. Сегодня он решил обучать меня парусному спорту.  
  
\- Осторожно, Чарли, - мягко предупреждает Кейн, глядя свысока, но его пристальный взгляд отнюдь не доброжелательный. - Это не Монтрессор, где каждый - сын коллеги дяди друга чьего-то кузена, и все собираются вместе на воскресный ужин. Ты доверяешь не тем людям, ну и ладно, - его глаза блестят, когда он ухмыляется. - Тебя  _отымеют_.  
  
\- Я надеялся, время поможет тебе узнать, как придать смысл тому, что вырывается из твоего рта, - отрезает Чарльз, поднимая одну из булок и кладя её на тарелку Кейна в качестве прозрачного предложения. - Не помогло.   
  
\- Не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал, - посмеивается Марко, но потом милостиво уходит, наклоняя голову, чтобы пройти под аркой и покинуть камбуз.   
  
"Жаль, что его благосклонность не распространяется на то, чтобы стучать в дверь", - неосознанно думает юнга, глядя вслед удаляющемуся брату.  
  
Его глаза возвращаются к Эрику, больше по привычке, а не почему-то ещё, пытается убедить себя Чарльз, но не получается. Леншерр смотрит на Кейна тем же мрачным и нечитаемым взглядом, каким одаривает его всякий раз, когда Марко затевает что-то подобное. Это заставляет Ксавье чувствовать, будто он играет с бочонком, полным пороха, без идеи относительно того, если или когда он взорвётся, или кто в конечном итоге не выдержит первым - Кейн или Эрик.   
  
Чарльз занимает себя складыванием оставшихся на завтра булок, прежде чем кок успевает поймать его взгляд, заканчивается всё маленькой стычкой с Ночным змеем, который превращается в кусок хлеба и пытается украсть настоящий. За то время, пока он боролся за ещё не совсем проигранное дело с морфом, обглодавшим, по крайней мере, половину съестных запасов, кок уже выскользнул из камбуза, чтобы присоединиться к остальным матросам за общим столом.  
  
Немного разочарованный, Ксавье забирает свою порцию еды и усаживается в конце одного из столов с Хэнком, слушающим историю Азазеля о его службе на флоте. В любую другую ночь юнга был бы в таком же восторге, как и его друг, но сегодня вечером он отвлекается, его мысли в миллионах световых лет отсюда, хотя, возможно, лишь в противоположной стороне столовой.   
  
Расправившись с ужином, он собирается проскользнуть обратно на кухню и воспользоваться своим положением в выборе завтрашних блюд, но Азазель легонько хлопает его по плечу.   
  
\- Капитан хотела видеть вас в своём кабинете, - разъясняет он спокойно и вежливо под ошеломленным взглядом Чарльза. - Вы можете вернуться к своим обязанностям после этого.  
  
Рейвен ожидает его и оживленно предлагает, - Войдите, - когда юнга стучит. Она стоит у входа в каюту, где благополучно заперта карта, руки изящно сложены за спиной. - Добрый вечер, мистер Ксавье. Я надеюсь, что вы наслаждаетесь нашим рейсом до сих пор?  
  
\- Да, мэм, - честно отвечает Чарльз, слегка улыбаясь, - именно так.   
  
\- Превосходно, - кивает девушка. - Так как мы приближаемся к пункту нашего назначения, я хотела бы, чтобы вы не спускали глаз с нашей разношёрстной команды. Вы не заметили ничего неподобающего на корабле?   
  
Чарльз качает головой, нахмурившись.   
  
\- Нет, мэм, - он видел, как Азазель одёргивал нескольких мужчин, когда их споры начинали продвигаться к настоящей драке, но никогда не слышал длинных тирад из уст первого офицера, только ворчание по поводу более мелких несущественных вещей. - Эрик даёт мне много работы, хотя я не против, и я не слежу за всеми.  
  
\- И как наш многоуважаемый стюард? - спрашивает Рейвен, медленно вышагивая взад и вперед по кабинету. - Каким были его характер и поведение до сих пор?  
  
Юнга мигает.   
  
\- Мне нравится его компания, мэм, - отвечает он медленно. - Я многому научился. Рад, что вы назначили его моим бригадиром.  
  
\- Хм, - протягивает Рейвен, долго и с учётом. - Тем не менее, следите за ним с особым вниманием. Я всё ещё не довольна этим экипажем.   
  
\- Разумеется, но если бы здесь планировался мятеж, разве не случился бы, как только мы покинули Кресентию? - указывает парень, запоздало добавляя, - мэм. Прошло уже больше двух недель.   
  
Губ Рейвен касается лёгкая улыбка, и её золотисто-жёлтые глаза загораются. Голубые щёки кажутся ещё более тёмными в тусклой комнате, отчего создаётся иллюзия, будто на её лице залегла глубокая тень.   
  
\- Если вам так нравятся уроки мистера Леншерра, вот один от меня: не всегда нужно быть подозрительным, мистер Ксавье. Конечно, не в то время, когда вы плывёте на корабле, и, конечно, не в то время, когда находитесь далеко за пределами границ любой обычной карты в галактике, _не_ уверенный в происхождении экипажа и в его...   
преданности.  
  
\- Вы капитан, мэм, - осторожно произносит юнга. - Я буду внимателен.   
  
\- Именно так, - твёрдо соглашается девушка. - Очень хорошо, мистер Ксавье. Увидимся ясным ранним утром, я надеюсь.   
  
\- Да, мэм, - чуть улыбается Чарльз. - Спокойной ночи.   
  
В столовой темно и пусто, когда юнга спускается вниз по лестнице, огибая столы и скамейки в свете фонарей, льющемся из кухни. Он останавливается на пороге, готовясь встретиться лицом к лицу с горой грязной посуды, и приятно удивляется, видя Эрика, моющего тарелку по локоть в ведре с мыльной пеной и что-то тихонько напевающего.  
  
Он бросает на Чарльза невозмутимый взгляд.   
  
\- Удачная беседа?  
  
\- Прости, что исчез, - говорит Ксавье, входя в камбуз и перетаскивая скамью, чтобы сесть напротив повара, перешагивает через импровизированный бассейн и хватает миску. - Могу заняться оставшейся частью.   
  
\- Никто не умер, - равнодушно произносит Леншерр, позабавленный извинениями. Он остаётся там, где стоял, заканчивая мытьё тарелки и отставляя её в сторону, переходя к другой. - Ты никогда не уклонялся от своих обязанностей. Грязная посуда вряд ли может соперничать по важности с капитаном, желающим разглагольствовать.   
  
\- Я знаю свои обязанности, я не ребенок, - отвечает Чарльз таким же тоном.  
  
\- Ты преступник, - указывает кок, и его глаза вспыхивают в радостном сиянии ламп на стене.   
  
\- Я не должен был даже утруждать себя ответом, - стонет Чарльз и кидает кусочек мыла в Эрика, когда тот смеётся.   
  
Ночной змей, принимая это за сигнал к атаке, пушечным ядром влетает в ведро, забрызгивая обоих тёплой мыльной водой, и в мгновение ока превращается в ложку-вилку-нож, чтобы сыплющий проклятьями Леншерр не смог поймать его, и каждый раз ускользает из рук киборга. Чарльз пытается схватить маленького негодника и почти преуспевает в этом, однако морф перевоплощается в скользкое мыло и, вырвавшись из ловушки, взмывает в воздух, с гоготанием устремляясь вверх к потолку.  
  
\- В ближайшие дни я засуну тебя в морозилку, - предупреждает кок, но в его словах нет никакой реальной угрозы, и даже морф об этом знает; он принимает вид большого кубика льда, из которого торчит розовый язык.   
  
Ксавье пользуется тем, что Эрик отвлекается, и размазывает огромную горсть мыльных пузырей по его лицу, делая импровизированную белую бороду, отчего морф ухахатывается над ними. Киборг оборачивается, сузив глаза, а затем Чарльз обнаруживает себя с намыленной головой и поминутно лопающимися пузырьками в ушах, поскольку Эрик использует в этом сражении обе руки. Тотальная война продолжается без какой-либо цели, кроме как покрывания друг друга той же пеной, в то время как Ночной змей шныряет туда-сюда, помогая и препятствуя им обоим.

 

  
  
Они останавливаются, только когда Чарльз почти тонет в баке с водой, проливая большее её количество и забрызгивая пол. Он обменивается с Эриком робкой улыбкой, и, немного успокоившись, они сушат одежду полотенцами для рук и заканчивают чистку оставшейся груды грязной кухонной утвари, стоя бок о бок у прилавка, вытирают и аккуратно складывают посуду.   
  
\- Что же сказала прославленный капитан нашему юнге? - спрашивает Леншерр, пока они работают, и Чарльз должен оторвать взгляд от рук повара, прежде чем ответить.  
  
\- Не много, - говорит Ксавье, сохраняя голос спокойным и беззаботным, несмотря на то, что продолжает наблюдать за киборгом краем глаза, - она просто хотела убедиться, что я не слишком загружен. Я ответил, что у меня остаётся немного времени, чтобы дышать самостоятельно, со всей работой, которую ты даёшь мне.   
  
Кок равнодушно фыркает, аккуратно ставя блюдо на вершину тарелочной пирамиды.   
  
\- Работяга.   
  
Его поза остаётся столь же расслабленной, кажется, он больше не заинтересован в продолжении разговора о капитане. Не вынюхивал ответ. Просто спросил из вежливости.   
  
Чарльз уважает Рейвен, но в этом случае, мечась меж двух огней, он выбирает сторону Эрика, а не её. Юнга отставляет последнюю чашку и потягивается с хрустом в спине от долгого стояния за прилавком.  
  
Взгляд Леншерра нагло проходится вдоль тела Чарльза.   
  
\- Шахматы?  
  
\- Не слишком устал сегодня вечером? - спрашивает юнга, наполовину дразня, медленно выпрямляясь. Кок отнекивался от партий последние пару ночей, которые вложили большой демпфер в график Ксавье - шахматы стали таким регулярным занятием в конце дня, и возвращаться к своему одинокому маленькому гамаку в каюте экипажа был крайне неудовлетворительно.  
  
Эрик открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но останавливает себя, его глаза ловят что-то чуть выше головы Чарльза, и кок замирает, будто забыл всё, что хотел сказать.  
  
\- Что? - смутившись, произносит парень, оборачивается и осматривает комнату, но вокруг нет ничего, на что Эрик мог смотреть так пристально.  
  
\- У тебя осталось мыло в волосах, - отвечает Леншерр, его голос звучит намного ближе, чем мгновение назад, и когда юнга поворачивает голову обратно, оказывается почти лицом к лицу с Эриком, поскольку высокий мужчина наклоняется, ловко стирая пену кухонным полотенцем. Его взгляд опускается ниже, чтобы встретиться с глазами Чарльза, более глубокий, чем сама вселенная, и содержащий столько же тайн. - Здесь.  
  
Дыхание становится неровным, потому что Эрик отчего-то невыносимо  _печален_ , и Чарльз не уверен, кто играет белыми и чей ход будет первым, но, прежде чем он понимает, что делает, последние несколько дюймов пространства между ними уходят в небытие и губы соединяются, наконец, в поцелуе.


	5. Chapter 5

X

 

Чарльз сминает в кулак рубашку Эрика, на его лопатках хозяйничают жадные руки, притягивая ближе, прижимая к себе; веки трепещут, и юнга размыкает губы с тихим вздохом, позволяя языку Леншерра скользнуть в рот, чтобы они могли впервые по-настоящему изучить друг друга.   
  
Ксавье целовался прежде, как с девушками, так и с парнями, но никто из них даже в подмётки не годится Эрику, его поцелуй пламенный, глубокий, грязный, совершенный. Киборг присваивает его, устанавливая медленный, неторопливый темп, а юнга встаёт на цыпочки, посасывая язык. Леншерр ведёт руками вдоль спины, спускаясь ниже, сжимает ягодицы и приподнимает Чарльза достаточно высоко, чтобы посадить его на очищенную поверхность стола.

 

  
  
Когда уровень кислорода в лёгких приближается к отметке ноль, они разрывают поцелуй и тяжело дышат друг другу в губы. Ксавье запускает пальцы в волосы Эрика, спутывая пряди; он раздвигает ноги, чтобы киборг мог прижаться теснее. Они целуются снова в течение нескольких долгих мгновений; с туманом в голове, парень медленно склеивает обрывки мыслей воедино.  
  
\- Я ждал этого целую неделю, - бормочет Чарльз, когда они берут передышку, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и прислоняется лбом к Эрику, затаив дыхание.  
  
\- Я хотел этого с тех пор, как впервые тебя увидел, - отвечает Эрик низким голосом, в котором скользит удовольствие, - разглядывающим меня с подозрением большими голубыми глазами.   
  
Его руки путешествуют по спине вверх и вниз, отслеживают каждый мускул, медленно ласкают, будто Леншерр не может прекратить касаться Чарльза.  
  
\- Я должен присматривать за тобой, - признаётся Чарльз, слегка дёргая кока за волосы, - это так, на всякий случай, если ты что-нибудь задумал.  
  
Эрик лениво ухмыляется, глаза полузакрыты.   
  
\- Я могу в этом помочь.  
  
Он без предупреждения вновь поднимает юнгу, стягивая его с края стола и прижимая к бёдрам. Ксавье охает от неожиданности, хватаясь за плечи киборга и обвивая его ногами; он прикусывает губы Эрика, слыша низкий смех, но позволяет нести себя через кухню в спальню.  
  
Он улыбается, когда Леншерр делает паузу, чтобы пинком распахнуть дверь, киборг минует порог и в два коротких шага оказывается у постели, бросая свою ношу на матрац. Чарльз скидывает ботинки и перебирается на центр кровати, а Эрик возвращается к двери, но прежде чем успевает захлопнуть её, в комнату влетает Ночной змей, которого Леншерр ловит одной рукой.  
  
\- Брысь отсюда, наглец, - говорит он, выкидывая маленького морфа обратно в камбуз. Чарльз мельком видит, как синяя капля преобразовывается в крохотного кока и верещит с негодованием "Брысь отсюда, наглец! Брысь отсюда, наглец!", перед тем, как Эрик запирает дверь.   
  
\- Это было подло, - поучающим тоном произносит Ксавье.   
  
\- Ты меня знаешь, - отвечает киборг, стягивая сапоги и опускаясь на колени у края кровати, с хищным блеском в глазах, - я настоящий монстр.  
  
Серьёзное выражение лица Чарльза ломается, и он опять смеётся, а Эрик делает выпад вперёд, подминая под себя юнгу и прижимая его к постели. Пару секунд Ксавье пытается бороться, но оставляет свои жалкие попытки, когда Эрик вовлекает его в новый поцелуй, лаская языком, как только что в камбузе; он сильнее вжимает парня в матрац, удерживая на месте, а Чарльз крепче обхватывает его. Ощущая на себе тяжёлое рельефное тело киборга - идеальный момент - юнга чувствует, как в животе становится невыносимо жарко, а его член проявляет живой интерес к происходящему и начинает давить между ног.   
  
\- Привет, - говорит Эрик, его настоящая рука крадётся вниз и ложится на промежность, поглаживая, и Ксавье толкается в ладонь с хриплым вдохом. - _Что_  у нас здесь?  
  
\- То же, что и у тебя, - отвечает парень, прижимаясь бедром к Леншерру, чуть нажимая, чтобы почувствовать выпуклость в его тесных брюках.  
  
Рычание Эрика эхом отдаётся в груди, заставляя Чарльза дрожать, задыхаться рот в рот, когда киборг снова стискивает, ласкает большой тёплой ладонью и целует до потери сознания. Парень раздвигает ноги и закидывает их на спину любовника, стискивая коленями, закрывает глаза, покачивает бёдрами, жаждая контакта. В небольшой уютной каюте слишком жарко, и Чарльз знает, что краснеет от этого и ещё оттого, что возбуждение лишь усиливается.   
  
Леншерр спускается от губ Чарльза к его горлу, выцеловывая мокрую дорожку. Он достигает ключицы и ставит там отметку, прикусывая зубами нежную кожу.  
  
Ксавье хватается за край рубашки кока и стягивает её через голову. Оголившиеся плечи оказываются широкими, с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, и мгновение Чарльз разглядывает увядшие шрамы на правом плече киборга, которые окружают каждую из металлических пластин, ввинченных в кожу и кости, которые соединяют его механическую руку с плечом. Он вдруг понимает, что делает и быстро отдёргивает ладонь назад.   
  
\- Прости, - бормочет юнга, и его щёки заливает краска, - я не имел в виду…  
  
\- Я не против, - прерывает Эрик, усмехаясь. Он отрывает руку от паха только затем, чтобы вытащить рубашку и задрать её высоко на груди. - Приподнимись.  
  
\- Раскомандовался, - обвиняет Ксавье, но соглашается, выгибаясь немного, чтобы стащить с себя одежду. Как только он отшвыривает её в сторону, Эрик проводит ладонями вдоль рук, останавливается на бицепсах и прижимает их к кровати, с жадностью осматривая голую грудь. Ксавье сглатывает от столь жаркого внимательного взгляда, заставляющего лицо гореть. - Эрик?  
  
Вместо ответа кок прижимает его ещё сильнее, а затем склоняется, чтобы вылизать один из сосков, обласкав его языком. Парень издаёт тихий вскрик, поражённый, но тут же стонет, когда Леншерр смыкает зубы вокруг маленькой горошины, прикусывая и посасывая её снова и снова, пока она не твердеет во рту, а Чарльз не начинает задыхаться, пытаясь вырваться из тисков и выгибая спину от новых необычных ощущений, ничуть не неприятных.  
  
Эрик не даёт сдвинуться с места, продолжая сладкую пытку, и давление в штанах становится невыносимым, а ткань быстро увлажняется. Киборг ведёт языком от одного соска к другому, жаждущего внимания, которого ему не доставалось до сих пор. Леншерр вылизывает кожу, поддразнивая, а затем слегка касается зубами.   
  
\- Э-Эрик, - заикается Чарльз, его спина выгибается в дугу, а затем Ксавье опадает на кровать, пытаясь выпутаться из мёртвой хватки только для того, чтобы сдвинуть кока чуть ниже. -  _Aх_ …  
  
\- Расслабься, дорогой, - хрипит Леншерр, упираясь кулаком в матрац, слова щекочут чувствительную кожу, пробивая на дрожь. Отпустив Чарльза, киборг садится, осторожно поглаживая бицепсы подушечками пальцев, чтобы успокоить боль, причинённую слишком сильными руками. - Ты делал это раньше?  
  
Для ответа Ксавье требуется несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы понять то, что говорит ему кок; парень лежит неподвижно, тяжело дыша.   
  
\- Да, - произносит он, думая об экспериментах, которые он и его одноклассники проделывали после школы в силу возраста и подростковой горячности, руководствуясь в основном любопытством, такие отношения никогда не имели продолжения. - Но не так… - обрывается Чарльз, смутившись, поскольку, взглянув на свою грудь, видит раскрасневшиеся искусанные соски, чуть блестящие от слюны Леншерра. - Я не девственник.   
  
Эрик кивает, оставляя комментарии Ксавье без вопросов, и улыбка медленно появляется на его лице.   
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Он без предупреждения разворачивает Чарльза на живот и наваливается сверху. Юнга извивается под ним, отчаянно качает бёдрами вверх и вниз, что приносит лишь временное удовлетворение желания и похоти, струящихся по венам. Даже не сняв брюки, Леншерр прижимается твёрдым членом к заднице Чарльза и делает несколько движений, упираясь руками по обе стороны от головы юнги.  
  
Учитывая достаточное количество времени, проведённого в постели, Чарльз смутно думает, сдерживая стоны, рвущиеся из груди с каждым новым толчком, что, в конечном итоге, сможет кончить только от этого.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Эрик, - он задыхается в простынь, натирающую щёку мягкой тканью, а его член упирается в ширинку с такой силой, что уже становится больно, - пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
  
\- Подними бёдра, - рычит киборг на ухо, отстраняясь ровно настолько, сколько требуется, чтобы раздеть любовника. Его руки змеёй обхватывают Чарльза, длинные умелые пальцы расстёгивают брюки и стягивают их до колен.   
  
Чарльз дёргается, поскуливая, когда рука Эрика - настоящая, не искусственная - задевает костяшками пальцев истекающий член, спускаясь ниже, чтобы обласкать яйца, массируя их медленно, пока Ксавье не задыхается снова, раскачиваясь взад и вперёд, неловко выгибаясь под Эриком, размазывая сперму по животу с каждым движением.  
  
\- Вниз, - приказывает киборг, и его рука перемещается на спину, слегка надавливая на поясницу, заставляя лечь, член оказывается в ловушке между кроватью и животом. - Теперь расслабься, - тихо говорит Эрик, раздвигая ноги Чарльза, насколько позволяют спущенные брюки. Когда парень шевелится, чтобы стащить их ниже, Эрик командует: - Не трогай, - и Чарльз замирает в ожидании, почти не дыша.   
  
Он остаётся на месте, даже когда чувствует, что Эрик исчез, а вместе с ним исчезли и тепло, и тяжесть, матрац прогибается, когда он делает ещё несколько движений. Чарльз думает, что должен выглядеть непристойно, лёжа на кровати, дрожа от нетерпения, пока он слушает шелест последней сбрасываемой детали одежды киборга, который тут же оказывается рядом с любовником; напряжение становится почти осязаемым.  
  
Леншерр ставит колено между ног Чарльза, поверх брюк, таким образом штанины превращаются в кандалы. Ксавье зарывает пальцы в простыни, когда откуда-то сзади раздаётся звук  _откупориваемой_  бутылки, а ладонь механической руки Эрика давит на спину.  
  
\- Эрик! - приглушённо стонет Чарльз, когда дразнящий палец скользит между его ягодиц, размазывая что-то мокрое и скользкое, что капает на спину и бёдра, заставляя содрогаться. Прикосновения сводят с ума, их недостаточно, и Чарльз пытается вырваться из крепких тисков, он хочет податься назад, но не в состоянии двигаться вообще.   
  
Ксавье стонет, когда киборг проталкивает палец глубже, неторопливо и нежно, давая больше времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть, растягивая его. Бездумно Чарльз толкается, но Эрик удерживает юнгу на месте, усилив хватку, пока его палец легко скользит по намасленной коже.   
  
\- Ты преуспел, - бормочет киборг, его член, горячий и твёрдый, упирается в бедро Чарльза, а палец движется всё глубже, - вот так, возьми его как этот.  
  
Простынь становится мокрой от тяжёлого дыхания, парень тщетно пытается двигать бёдрами, не желая во Вселенной  _ничего_ , кроме этого. Мышцы ног горят, их сводит от напряжения, но парень чувствует себя превосходно, хотя не может даже шевельнуться. Эрик вводит второй намасленный палец, отчего Чарльз стонет низко и протяжно.  
  
Леншерр двигается внутри Чарльза, издавая отвратительные хлюпающие звуки, расширяет его для себя. Юнга может только лежать и принимать его, сжимая ткань в зубах, чтобы не закричать и не разбудить весь корабль, пока каждый толчок посылает белые горячие искры удовольствия, танцующие вдоль позвоночника, тогда как тело горит в бесконечном непристойном и дребезжащем сумасшествии. Ксавье слишком жарко, пот стекает по спине, хотя кок даже не закрыл его полностью, влажные волосы приклеились ко лбу.   
  
Пальцы Эрика задевают нужную точку, и Чарльз чувствует яркую волну наслаждения, заливающую всё тело, громкий стон прорывается сквозь стиснутые зубы и бёдра сами движутся, вжимаясь промежностью в матрац. Леншерр издаёт довольный звук и снова сдавливает комок нервов, отчего юнга на этот раз кричит, поднимая и опуская задницу, насаживаясь на пальцы и скользя членом по одеялу.   
  
\- Совершенство, - произносит Эрик, осторожно покидая тело Чарльза, отчего тот не сдерживает протестующий вздох. Киборг успокаивающе поглаживает спину второй рукой и устраивается сзади. Ксавье ощущает невыносимую пустоту внутри, он зажмуривается и видит лишь черноту.  
  
\- Трахни меня, - просит Чарльз, бёдра всё ещё движутся по собственному желанию. Он не может остановиться, слишком разработан и отчаянно нуждается в продолжении. - Трахни меня, Эрик,  _пожалуйста_ …   
  
\- Обязательно, - шепчет Леншерр, его голос необыкновенно нежный, и Чарльз чувствует мягкий поцелуй на бедре. - Подожди ещё немного для меня, дорогой.  
  
Рука на спине исчезает, но, прежде чем Ксавье может подумать, подождать ему или обернуться, киборг располагается над ним, его твердая грудь прижимается к спине Чарльза. Головка члена скользит между ягодиц, и Эрик дважды неторопливо качает бёдрами.   
  
-  _Эрик_ , - умоляет Чарльз, прижимаясь сзади к паху Леншерра, - просто…  
  
\- Чарльз, - мурлычет Эрик прямо в ухо и толкается внутрь, сначала медленно, когда толстая головка растягивает итак хорошо подготовленное пальцами отверстие, а потом полностью входит одним толчком.  
  
Ксавье испускает сдавленный вздох, ощущая внутри член Эрика. За целую жизнь он не чувствовал себя полнее, практически пульсирующий жар - единственное, на чём он может сосредоточиться, тогда как всё остальное во Вселенной - на второй план. Это причиняет боль, и в уголках глаз чуть щиплет, как бывает, когда зеваешь, но потом Чарльз вспоминает, что нужно расслабиться, и разжимает мышцы, чтобы Леншерру было легче двигаться.   
  
\- Хорошо? - спрашивает Эрик, лёжа абсолютно неподвижно, давая Чарльзу время, чтобы привыкнуть. Юнга может чувствовать лёгкую дрожь от усилий, но его голос достаточно твёрд. Руки киборга упираются в матрас по обе стороны от головы Ксавье, и парень инстинктивно обхватывает запястье Эрика, чтобы удержать обоих.

 

  
  
\- Да, - говорит Чарльз через мгновение, когда становится легче дышать, и он может снова складывать слова в предложения, - но двигайся. Пожалуйста,  _двигайся_.  
  
\- Так вежливо, - замечает Леншерр, и, прежде чем Чарльз может съязвить что-либо, подаётся назад, а затем резко вперёд, устанавливая медленный монотонный темп, от которого юнга задыхается, сжимая пальцы ног. Эрик начинает трахать по-настоящему, стремительно, не сбиваясь с ритма, вдалбливаясь членом снова и снова со зверской точностью.   
  
Короткие несвязные звуки слетают с губ Чарльза с каждым толчком, в унисон шлепкам позади него. И от каждого движения в глазах взрываются звёзды, все звуки сводятся к простому фоновому шуму и слышен лишь стук сердца, Чарльз в перегрузке, он подаётся бёдрами назад, желая чувствовать Эрика глубже и глубже внутри себя.  
  
Он планетзималь, сформированная из силы и жара, исходящих от Леншерра, и юнга почти уверен, что они могут сплавиться в единое целое, слиться в бёдрах, двигающихся в унисон. Эрик ускоряется, неровно дыша, трахая жёстко и быстро, что только прибавляет градусов.  
  
Атмосфера накаляется, Чарльз выгибает спину в том нетерпеливом ожидании, что охватывает солнечную ячейку, жаждущую обратить полученное излучение в кинетическую энергию. Парень чувствует узел в животе, в паху сворачивается болезненное напряжение, подталкивающее всё ближе и ближе к краю с каждым новым движением, неконтролируемые стоны продолжают слетать с губ, пока юнга беспомощно трётся о простыни, руки и плечи ноют, придавленные тяжёлым весом, но он уже так  _близок…_  
  
Эрик прижимается губами к шее, легко прикусывая кожу, тем самым разгоняя по телу мурашки, и Чарльз разрывается между тягучим чувством заполненности и выбивающем искры ощущением языка на податливой коже, столь интимном, что Чарльз даже не знал, что можно испытывать подобное от простых поцелуев.   
  
Киборг кусает сильнее, не сдерживая вибрирующего рычания, когда шлёпает ладонью по ягодице и засаживает член особенно глубоко, заполняя Чарльза горячим и липким. Ксавье вздрагивает, протяжный стон вырывается из горла, а Эрик ещё покачивает бёдрами, погружаясь в послеоргазменное оцепенение. Он почти наваливается на юнгу, вминая его в кровать, механическая рука упирается в матрац, а настоящая пробирается к паху и сжимает член Чарльза.  
  
Ксавье кричит, обхватывая ладонь Леншерра, мозолистая от долгой изнурительной работы опытного матроса, но покрытая маслом, она _идеально_  скользит вверх и вниз, заставляя Чарльза стискивать пальцы и кончать, оставляя липкие белые полосы на руке Эрика и собственном животе.   
  
После этого кости и мышцы немедленно превращаются в желе, и парень распластывается на кровати, нервы покалывает от лучшего оргазма, что он когда-либо испытывал, лёгкая дрожь не покидает тело. Эрик следует его примеру и заваливается сверху, утыкаясь лицом в волосы, его член ещё внутри Чарльза.   
  
Юнга не знает, как долго они так валяются, потной бесформенной кучей посреди кровати, но тёплая твердая грудь кока служит неплохим утешением. В конце концов, он чувствует нехватку воздуха, и, желая заполнить лёгкие кислородом, ведёт плечами, подталкивая Эрика, чтобы заставить его сдвинуться.   
  
Леншерр недовольно ворчит, что ощущается как вибрация, электрический импульс, путешествующий через всё тело Чарльза. Киборг осторожно отстраняется, вынимая член. Он выскальзывает с тонкой струйкой спермы, что заставляет Ксавье извиваться, пока Эрик не поглаживает его ладонями, успокаивая.  
  
\- Хорошо? - спрашивает Эрик, устраиваясь на узкой кровати рядом с юнгой так, что парень оказывается зажатым между телом киборга и стеной каюты.  
  
Он ложится на бок лицом к Леншерру, поднимая руку, чтобы сплести свои пальцы с механическими киборга, тогда как его настоящие осторожно гладят волосы, убирая их с влажного лба. Вязкая жидкость стекает на постель, но Чарльз обнаруживает, что ему нравится это свидетельство желания Эрика.  
  
\- У тебя царапины, - говорит Ксавье очень важно, его голос тонкий и хриплый, но потом маска серьёзности слетает и он смеётся, на что Леншерр закатывает глаза.   
  
-  _Это_  подло, - холодно отвечает кок, но наклоняется для поцелуя, медленного и ласкового, отчего юнга вновь теряет счёт времени.  
  
\- Можно мне остаться здесь сегодня вечером? - осторожно спрашивает Чарльз несколько минут спустя, когда даже фонари исчерпывают себя и гаснут; сплетённые тела лежат на кровати, ноги запутались в одеяле.   
  
Эрик по-хозяйски закидывает руку на спину юнги, обхватывая и властно прижимая к себе, словно боясь, что Чарльз попытаться вырваться.   
  
\- Да, - говорит киборг, бормоча слова прямо в губы, - останься.   
  
Чарльз улыбается, крадёт новый охотно отданный поцелуй, устраивает голову под подбородком Эрика и остаётся.  
  


X

  
  
Завтрак проходит словно в густом тумане, с большим количеством долгих непрекращающихся взглядов. Эрик напоминает Чарльзу кота, который раньше часто появлялся на крыльце гостиницы, спокойного и лениво-довольного, бездельничающего на солнце, да и сам юнга светится так, что может зарядить энергией все паруса на корабле.   
  
Прежде он не испытывал подобного - все отношения, что он имел ещё в школе, были неважными и мимолетными, обречёнными обратиться в ничто и неспособными противостоять любви Чарльза к полётам. Эрик, однако, является кем-то, с кем Ксавье может разделить небо, разделить целую галактику, к тому же юнга непоколебимо уверен, что на сей раз чувства серьёзны.  
  
Даже Хэнк, кажется, замечает изменения в нём, разглядывая замутнённым взглядом, пока Чарльз ковыряется в своей тарелке.   
  
\- Ты необычайно возбуждён сегодня утром, - говорит он сонно, щурясь сквозь очки.  
  
\- Просто взволнован из-за скорого прибытия, - усмехается парень, консперируясь. Это не  _совсем_  ложь, просто не вся правда. Неведение не причинит Хэнку боли, и Чарльз чувствует, что Маккой даже будет более счастлив, если  _ничего_  не узнает.   
  
Ксавье продолжает как ни в чём не бывало смотреть на друга, даже когда бросает ложку каши в Ночного змея, который строит слащавые гримасы за плечом астрофизика.   
  
Генри даже не замечает этого, широко зевая.   
  
\- О, я тоже. Но ещё слишком рано, для всего... всего. - Он неопределённо взмахивает одной рукой и уходит за кружкой горячего горького кофе, готовящегося на другой стороне камбуза.  
  
Эрик стоит у кофейника и поднимает чашку, делая большой глоток, чтобы скрыть улыбку, возникшую в уголках его губ.   
  
\- Я уберу посуду, - говорит он позже, после того, как все расправляются с завтраком и разбредаются по своим постам, - иди, подыши свежим воздухом.  
  
\- Уже выказываете фаворитизм, мистер Леншерр? - дразнит Чарльз, ставя стопку тарелок. - И я только что сказал капитану, что вы заваливаете меня работой каждый день.  
  
\- Тогда выбирайтесь отсюда, пока я не передумал, - сухо произносит Эрик и подталкивает Чарльза в плечо.  
  
Парень оборачивается, чтобы запечатлеть лёгкий нежный поцелуй на щеке кока, уносится прочь из кухни, оставляя её в беспорядке, и появляется на верхней палубе. Пространство бурлит вокруг судна, в громадных витиеватых туманностях любого из оттенков, которые только можно вообразить, отражается и преломляется свет в ослепляющем великолепии, что заставляет юнгу отвести взгляд в сторону. Шаттл пересекает рукав одной из туманностей, оставляя позади искрящийся след космической пыли.  
  
«Это уничижает», - думает Чарльз, вытягивая шею назад и оглядываясь на купол из звёзд и далёких галактик. Судно крошечное. Он крошечный, не больше частички частицы в непостижимом масштабе Вселенной, всего лишь крохотная горстка молекул, собранных воедино, даже не отличающийся составом от любого из небесных тел, разве только строением атомов. Вместо этого он мог бы столь же легко родиться звездой, гореть ярким пламенем в пустоте космоса бессмысленной ядерной реакцией, которая никогда не была бы в состоянии смотреть и  _изумляться_.  
  
Боунс мог совершить аварийную посадку где-то в другом месте - с другой стороны Монтрессора, или вообще на другой планете. Карта могла попасть в другие руки. Хэнк мог отвергнуть идею о приключении или нанять другое судно. Другую команду. Могло разыграться так много других вариантов развития событий, но Чарльз был рад тому, что происходило прямо сейчас.  
  
Он провел много времени на Монтрессоре, желая стать кем-то более удачливым. Теперь он даже не смел мечтать о большем.  
  
\- Расслабляешься, Чарли? - раздаётся внезапно голос Кейна прямо за спиной, и Ксавье на мгновение перестаёт дышать. - Разве ты не должен надраивать палубу или что-то вроде этого?  
  
\- Что это с тобой? - спрашивает Чарльз, становясь лицом к лицу со своим сводным братом. - Разве ты не должен, не знаю, распутывать верёвки?  
  
\- Не смог найти тебя вчера вечером, - говорит Кейн, на этот раз не ведясь на удочку, и Чарльз тут же желает выглядеть таким же равнодушным, - ты не дошёл до своей койки. Что делал юнга всю ночь?  
  
\- Ты правда искал меня? - холодно произносит парень, тогда как его нервы уже покалывает. - Это жутковато, Кейн. - Нет смысла врать, если Марко уже заметил его отсутствие, но Ксавье не может сказать правду. - Я немного задержался. Не устал. Вернулся позже, ты, должно быть, уже спал.   
  
Кейн улыбается, будто находит в сказанном что-то приятное.   
  
\- Не видел тебя и сегодня утром.  
  
\- Я рано встал, чтобы помочь с завтраком, - указывает Чарльз, поднимая брови.   
  
Ухмылка Марко только расширяется.   
  
\- Я работал в первую смену. Это означает, что я встал раньше тебя, а ты всё ещё не был на месте.  
  
Ксавье открывает рот для ответа, но его останавливает оглушающий взрыв, столь мощный и бьющий по дико качающемуся кораблю с такой яростью, что на мгновение становится видно нечёткие серые очертания взрывных волн, а Чарльза сбивает с ног. В ушах стоит звон, юнга поднимает голову, дезориентированный и смутно вспоминающий об остальном экипаже, роящемся на палубе, Кейн рядом отлипает от пола.  
  
Слух возвращается как раз вовремя, чтобы Ксавье мог услышать вопль Хэнка: - Это сверхновая!  
  
\- Свистать всех наверх! - ревёт Азазель, Чарльз вскакивает и бегом направляется к главной мачте. - Привязать себя к спасательным тросам!  
  
Юнга карабкается вверх по вантам так быстро, как только может, крепко держась за канаты, так как корабль бросает из стороны в сторону. Кто-то на палубе запрыгивает в кресло плазменной пушки и стреляет по астероидам, разбивая крупные глыбы на более мелкие куски, прежде чем они могут врезаться в корабль. Чарльз отвлекается всего на секунду, и этого хватает, чтобы потерять опору под ногами, запутавшись в верёвке, но Эрик прямо под ним высвобождает ступню и подталкивает обратно.   
  
Вместе они обходят самый низкий парус и поднимаются до середины оставшихся трёх, теснясь на буме. Отойдя от взрывной волны, к ним присоединяются ещё два члена команды, чтобы убрать парус, солнечные батареи которого вспыхивают всё ярче и ярче от энергии, излучаемой сверхновой, и Чарльз дважды дёргает трос, прежде чем может связать его и опустить парус.  
  
Краем глаза он видит киборга, всё ещё стоящего на коленях и затягивающего свой спасительный канат, когда пылающий осколок астероида врезается по правую руку Эрика. Кок рефлекторно отскакивает назад и упускает линь; пытаясь поймать его, теряет и без того шаткое равновесие, соскальзывая с бума вниз.   
  
\- Эрик! - кричит Чарльз, бросается вперед и хватает трос Леншерра. Он стискивает зубы, когда верёвка натягивается, и тащит её на себя изо всех сил, вздёргивая Эрика обратно на бум, прежде чем тот успевает разбиться о нижнюю палубу.   
  
\- Я в порядке, - ворчит Эрик, поднимаясь, и кладёт руку на плечо Чарльза, когда юнга помогает ему встать на ноги, - спасибо, Чарльз.  
  
Парню остаётся только улыбнуться с облегчением, сердце всё ещё колотится, ведь Эрик был практически вырван из лап смерти; именно в этот момент тень падает на корабль, и Ксавье застывает в ужасе.   
  
Огромный, в пять раз больше баррели, кусок расплавленного астероида несётся к кораблю, он приближается слишком быстро, чтобы избежать столкновения, когда паруса свёрнуты. Чарльз может лишь стоять рядом с Эриком, будто примёрзнув к месту, наблюдая, как громадина мчится к ним всё ближе и ближе, пока он не чувствует тепло от пылающих алых трещин в частично растопленной скале. «Она разобьёт корабль вдребезги», - отчаянно думает Чарльз, и нет ничего, что они могут сделать, чтобы предотвратить это. Он сжимает руку киборга, когда астероид уже маячит над кораблем, готовый к…   
  
Это происходит словно в замедленной съемке, махина подходит к кораблю, быстро замедляясь, и останавливается буквально в нескольких дюймах, а затем, к полной растерянности Чарльза, отступает, меняет направление и улетает обратно таким же способом.   
  
\- Капитан! - раздаётся крик из вороньего гнезда, когда корабль накреняется опасно далеко, от удара особенно крупного астероида. - Звезда!  
  
Так же внезапно, как и взорвалась, умирающая звезда начинает интегрироваться, втягивая в себя окружающие тела, и закручиваться в огненную спираль. По своей сути это тьма, широко открытая зияющая дыра, и вдруг Чарльз понимает.   
  
\- Она обратилась в чёрную дыру! - вопит Хэнк, и Ксавье, услышав друга, близится к панике, что только ухудшает положение вещей.   
  
\- Двигайся, - указывает Эрик мрачно, тем самым давая необходимый толчок к действию, и вместе они спускаются по вантам на палубу, когда корабль наклоняется в сторону звезды, полностью оказавшийся под её неизбывной тягой.  
  
Они обречены. Быстро увеличивающееся в размерах чудовище пожирает кружащие вокруг пыль и прочий мусор, неотвратимо затягивая корабль в свой водоворот, ближе и ближе к сокрушительной темноте, которая поглощает даже свет. Огромная вспышка энергии вплёскивается в пространство, и судно захлёстывает гигантской волной, которая валит всех на пол, падение Чарльза несколько смягчает Эрик, который снова подхватывает его.  
  
\- Уберите эти волны, - огрызается Рейвен, беря управление шаттлом на себя, прежде чем руль может выйти из под контроля, и прислоняется к штурвалу в тщетной попытке повернуть его, - они чертовски мешают!  
  
\- Нет, капитан, не мешают! - кричит Хэнк, отчаянно указывая на одну из приборных панелей, и вместе они приходят к догадке.   
  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Эрик, помогая Чарльзу встать на ноги. Встревоженный взгляд киборга оценивающе скользит вдоль тела юноши.  
  
Ксавье трёт локоть, поцарапанный о палубу, и беспомощно качает головой.  
  
\- Разве теперь это имеет значение?   
  
Леншерр пожимает плечами и отвечает как всегда своим спокойным голосом.   
  
\- Для меня - да.   
  
Несмотря на ситуацию, Чарльз улыбается.   
  
\- Все паруса свёрнуты, капитан! - горланит Азазель, как только последний матрос покидает мачту и спускается на палубу.  
  
\- Ну конечно! - восклицает Рейвен одновременно с Хэнком, а затем наклоняется далеко за штурвал, отыскивая глазами своего первого офицера. - Замечательно! Теперь поднимите их немедленно!  
  
На лице Азазеля проступает замешательство, но он кивает.   
  
\- Есть, капитан. Вы слышали, парни! Поднять паруса!  
  
Экипаж ворчит, кое-кто сыпет проклятьями, но все послушно направляются обратно к мачтам, чтобы выполнить приказ. Юнга следует за коком и уже сжимает первую ступеньку верёвочной лестницы, но Рейвен останавливает его.   
  
\- Мистер Ксавье, - зовёт девушка, - убедитесь, что спасательные тросы закреплены!  
  
\- Идите, - говорит Азазель, возникая рядом с ним и делая небольшой кивок, - я помогу с парусами.  
  
\- Есть, капитан! - бросает Чарльз, отпуская ванты, и пересекает палубу, направляясь к основанию мачты. Он быстро обходит её, дергая каждый привязанный канат, проверяя их. - Тросы закреплены, капитан!  
  
\- Очень хорошо! - произносит девушка, а затем фокусирует взгляд на надвигающейся чёрной дыре, поворачивая упрямое колесо.  
  
Юнга не глядя чувствует, как паруса вновь поднимаются высоко над головой, раскрываются с гулким щелчком и ловят энергию чёрной дыры. Корабль разворачивается столь быстро, что Чарльз цепляется за мачту обеими руками, боясь свалиться за борт. Судно теперь отвёрнуто от всепоглощающей бездны, будто надеется уплыть невредимым, однако для этого у него не достаточно мощности и скорости. Медленно, его затягивает во тьму.  
  
\- Приготовьтесь! - кричит Рейвен.   
  
Команда спускается по вантам на палубу, и юнга поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Леншерр приземляется на обе ноги; взгляды пересекаются, а затем киборг бросается вперёд, чтобы придавить Ксавье к мачте, прижавшись грудью к его спине, и замереть в ожидании. Корабль начинает своё грандиозное падение, холодный воздух становится трещащим льдом. Желудок устремляется куда-то вниз, судно переходит в свободный полёт в один конец, и последняя крупица тепла, оставленная Чарльзу, - по-прежнему не отпускающий его Эрик, меркнет свет, темнота настигает их…  
  
  
Это начинается как гул, низкий рычащий звук, исходящий из глубины бездны, а затем он перерастает в рёв, и настоящее энергетическое цунами затапливает пространство, покидая пределы чёрной дыры, заполняет паруса, солнечные батареи которого светятся так ярко, что больно смотреть. Судовые двигатели возвращаются к жизни после спячки, их рокот заглушает звуки космического водоворота, и вдруг корабль вырывается вперёд, оставляя зловещую темноту позади и обещая быть спасённым.  
  
Команда ликует, когда они оказываются вне зоны чёрной дыры, не в смертельной ловушке, и Чарльз присоединяется ко всем, страх уходит, уступая место возбуждению и триумфу, от которых бешено колотится сердце. Даже Эрик усмехается, как обычно хладнокровно и равнодушно, и, пока все заняты празднованием их необычайного спасения, Чарльз крадёт быстрый поцелуй, всего лишь мимолётное касание губ, позволяющее ощутить вкус улыбки Эрика.  
  
Рейвен возвращает корабль к нормальной скорости, когда они влетают в спокойное, более безопасное открытое пространство, двигатели выключаются, позволяя парусам раздуться и снова взять большую часть работы на себя. Экипаж собирается у лестницы, а девушка спускается с юты с удовлетворенной и гордой ухмылкой, складывая руки за спиной.   
  
\- Молодцы, парни, - говорит она, обращаясь к матросам. Чарльз стоит рядом с киборгом, и их плечи соприкасаются. - Действительно превосходная командная работа. Мы не выпутались из этой паутины, если бы не все вы, каждый из вас. Весь персонал на месте, мистер Азазель? - она моргает, когда не получает молниеносного ответа, и оглядывается по сторонам. - Мистер Азазель?  
  
Кейн выходит вперёд с опущенной головой. В его руках шляпа первого офицера.   
  
\- Мистер Азазель потерян для нас, - говорит он тихо, протягивая шляпу Рейвен, которая забирает её мучительно медленно, будто в забвении. - Боюсь, его спасательный трос не был затянут.   
  
Юнга  _чувствует_ , как краска отливает от лица, счастливое головокружение от их дерзкого побега испаряется в одно мгновение, оставляя парня тонуть в пучине холодного ползучего страха, подобного притяжению чёрной дыры, от которой они только что вырвались на свободу.  
  
\- Нет, - оцепенело произносит Чарльз в тяжёлой тишине, когда Рейвен отрывает взгляд от шляпы и смотрит на него, - это невозможно, я… я _проверил_. - Он несётся к главной мачте, чтобы предоставить доказательства, но даже отсюда может увидеть, что к одному крюку не примотана верёвка. - Клянусь, я проверил их все, - слабо повторяет Чарльз, скорее для себя, пока удушающий ужас продолжает расти, -  _клянусь_.  
  
Рейвен выглядит так, будто её только что ударили; она прочищает горло и явно старается взять себя в руки.   
  
\- Мистер Азазель был прекрасным матросом, - говорит она с лёгкой дрожью в голосе, которую тут же пресекает, - лучше, чем многие из нас когда-либо надеяться стать. Он знал риски, как и все мы. - Девушка поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и делает шаг вверх по лестнице; шляпа безвольно свисает в руках. - Все по местам. Путешествие продолжается.  
  
Экипаж медленно рассеивается, перешёптываясь, но Чарльз ничего не слышит, по-прежнему глядя на пустой крюк. Он смутно осознаёт, что Хэнк с ужасом смотрит на него, после чего отворачивается и следует за Рейвен, Эрик всё ещё стоит рядом, притихший и спокойный.  
  
\- Чарльз, - зовёт он глухо, и этого хватает, чтобы сломать что-то внутри и вывести из ступора.   
  
\- Я думаю, что хотел бы побыть один, - отстранённо говорит Чарльз, и, не дожидаясь ответа, уносится с палубы, желая оказаться как можно дальше от главной мачты.   
  
Эрик не останавливает его. Никто не останавливает.   
  
Это небольшое утешение, крошечное в необъятном космосе.


	6. Chapter 6

X

 

Эрик находит его позже, когда заканчивается ужин. Чарльз сидит на вантах, глядя вдаль на бескрайний космос, и не оборачивается, даже когда слышит предательски громкую поступь механической ноги, извещающую о приближении киборга.  
  
\- Прекрасная ночь, - говорит он вежливо, прислоняясь к перилам. Ночной змей подлетает к плечу Чарльза, посматривая на юнгу в надежде, что тот его погладит, и возвращается к Леншерру, когда парень не протягивает руку.  
  
\- Прости, что не помог с обедом и ужином, - произносит Чарльз отстранённо. Он провёл весь день, избегая всех и всего, неспособный заставить себя выстоять под пристальными взглядами или перешёптыванием. На его совести смерть человека.  
  
Он не плакал, но однажды его стошнило за борт.  
  
\- Всё нормально, - отвечает Эрик настолько  _спокойно_ , что Чарльз задаётся вопросом, как он вообще это делает. Кок играет с зубочисткой, торчащей из уголка рта, локти беззаботно лежат на поручнях. - В этом нет твоей вины, ты знаешь.   
  
Чарльз освобождает короткий горький смешок.   
  
\- Да. Капитан просила, чтобы я проверил спасательные тросы. Я не был так внимателен, как должен был. Это -  _моя вина_.  
  
\- Или верёвка сгнила, - настаивает Эрик, - или осколок астероида случайно врезался и сжёг её, или любая другая из бесчисленных вещей, которые ты никак не мог предотвратить.  
  
Чарльз вскакивает на ноги и спрыгивает с вант, приземляясь около киборга и глядя на него дикими, широко раскрытыми глазами.   
  
\- Правда? И каковы шансы у всего этого против самого простого объяснения? Ты слышал Кейна. Трос не был закреплён. Это - моя ошибка, - его голос раскалывается в конце и он шепчет, - я обрёк человека на смерть в чёрной дыре.  
  
Леншерр поворачивается к нему медленно, на лице появляется хмурое выражение.   
  
\- Это случилось быстро, во всяком случае, - начинает он осторожно, но юнга перебивает его, разочарованный и злой, в основном на самого себя.   
  
\- О, крайне благодарен, Эрик, - бросает Чарльз, собираясь уйти, - теперь мне  _намного_  лучше.  
  
Эрик останавливает его, обнимая одной рукой за плечи и притягивая к себе.   
  
\- Кого волнует, что думает Кейн, - говорит он всё ещё равнодушно, но глаза сосредоточены на лице Чарльза, - кого волнует, что думают остальные члены экипажа. Ты слышал, что сказала Рейвен. Как матросы, все мы знаем риск этой жизни. Знаем хорошо, и мы не в силах предотвратить это.  
  
Чарльз вздыхает горько и неровно, потому что хотел бы утешиться словами Эрика, но часть его полагает, что он не заслуживает никакой формы сочувствия - не в то время, когда он находится в безопасности на судне, а Азазель потерян. Однако он не сопротивляется, когда киборг мягко приподнимает его подбородок, глядя сверху вниз с таким несодрогаемым убеждением, что парень чувствует, как эмоции утихают, и его затапливают спокойствие и мир, словно он нашёл оазис в шторм.  
  
\- В тебе есть задатки величия, ты должен взять руль и наметить свой собственный курс, - говорит Эрик, и его слова вырывают из Чарльза вздох, подобно тому, как солнечная вспышка захлёстывает паруса и срывает корабль с мёртвой точки, на всех парах поднимая его к звёздам. - Ты не можешь позволить подобным Кейну, или твоему отчиму, или  _кому-либо другому_  тащить себя вниз и удерживать там. Ты потрясающий, Чарльз. Ты светишься ярче, чем та сверхновая. Что бы ты ни решил делать после того, как завершится этот рейс, ты будешь великолепен, - он делает паузу и улыбается, медленно и тепло, только для Чарльза. - И я надеюсь отхватить часть света, исходящего от тебя.  
  
Юнга понимает, что улыбается, а его предательские глаза становятся чуть влажными. Ночной змей тихо воркует, бросаясь вперёд, чтобы потереться о щёку Чарльза.   
  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет он, не в силах придумать ничего более сердечного и глубокого, чтобы отдать должное тому, что он чувствует сейчас, греясь в отношении Эрика, как солнечная ячейка на солнце. Поскольку они одни на палубе, Ксавье наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать киборга, надеясь, что это, по крайней мере, хоть немного передаёт те чувства, которые он испытывает.  
  
\- Пойдём в постель, - бормочет Леншерр, когда они распадаются, и Чарльз кивает.   
  
Киборг берёт его за руку, выводя за собой с палубы в столовую, наполненную светом; большим пальцем он поглаживает косточки на кисти Чарльза время от времени, потому юноша довольно следует за ним, а сердце выстукивает чечётку в его груди. Эрик тянет его в свою каюту, но, прежде чем Ксавье может подойти к кровати, кок останавливает его, прижимая к двери и запирая их на замок.   
  
Между телами совершенно нет места, а Эрик, кажется, излучает тепло, мгновенно отогревая от холода с палубы. Чарльз позволяет медленно раздевать себя, Леншерр, ловко маневрируя руками, стягивает жилет, а через мгновение - рубашку. Они удерживают зрительный контакт всё это время, юнга откидывает голову назад, чтобы видеть киборга и теряет его из виду лишь единожды, когда снимает рубашку.  
  
Он берёт на себя инициативу, чтобы стащить ботинки, отпинывая их в сторону, в то время как умелые пальцы Леншерра добираются до брюк, прочерчивая дорожку вниз по животу, тянут застёжку пояса, и, не глядя, расстёгивают молнию. Всё делается нарочито медленно, киборг почти трепетно помогает юнге выпутаться из его брюк, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы Чарльзу не пришлось поднимать ноги слишком высоко. Он осторожно проводит пальцами вдоль бёдер, рассматривая выступившую гусиную кожу. Ксавье дрожит, когда прикосновения достигают его рёбер, и делает неровный вдох, встречая пристальный взгляд киборга.  
  
\- Ты действительно идеальный, - бормочет Эрик, скорее себе, чем Чарльзу, кладя руки на плечи юноши; Леншерр выглядит старше своего возраста, что веселит Ксавье, даже несмотря на то, что он заливается краской от похвалы и от того, что стоит абсолютно обнажённый, в то время как Эрик до сих пор одет.   
  
\- Тогда давай посмотрим, соответствуешь ли ты мне, - предлагает юнга, его беспечный голос совершенно не передаёт все те эмоции, что бурлят внутри.  
  
Он начинает с рубашки, склоняется и оставляет лёгкий поцелуй в углублении под горлом между ключиц, тянет ткань, позволяя ей упасть в сторону. Плечи киборга шире, чем его собственные, руки и грудь более мускулистые, будто он вкалывал сверхурочно, чтобы довести тело до уровня своих механических деталей. Чарльз прослеживает шрамы вокруг руки Эрика, он очарован ими столь же сильно, как и накануне, а затем его пальцы опускаются на брюки Леншерра.   
  
В отличие от него, Ксавье приходится смотреть вниз, чтобы видеть, что он делает; они стоят так близко друг к другу, что юнга почти задевает носом грудь Эрика. Он делает глубокий медленный вдох, и аромат затопляет всё его существо; Чарльз чувствует специи, обычное мыло, тончайший привкус масла, которое кок использует для роботизированных руки и ноги, и что-то ещё, что является запахом самого  _Эрика_ , мужским и утешающим. Юноша ведёт руками по невозможно узким бёдрам киборга, желая добраться наконец до кожи; его пальцы скользят за пояс и мягко тянут вниз, стаскивая штаны до сапог.  
  
Чарльз опускается на одно колено, откидывает голову, чтобы улыбнуться киборгу, и прикрывает глаза. Леншерр стоит абсолютно спокойный, но ставшее рваным дыхание выдаёт его, когда губы Чарльза оказываются слишком близко от его члена, и улыбка юноши расширяется. Он чувствует давление между ног, пульсирующее возбуждение проходит сквозь него ласковыми волнами.   
  
Он помогает Эрику избавиться от сапог, откидывает их в сторону, тут же стаскивая брюки Леншерра, так что теперь они оба обнажены. Он не сумел внимательно рассмотреть механическую ногу до сих пор, так как прошлой ночью большую часть времени провёл лёжа на кровати лицом вниз, зато теперь может удовлетворить своё любопытство. Она вылита из того же сплава, что и рука судового повара, крепится чуть выше того места, где должно быть колено, выше начинается неповреждённая нога. Коленный сустав на удивление прост, но конструкция стопы и лодыжки с массой передач и крохотных шестерёнок чрезвычайно сложна, и Чарльз забавляется, увидев на конце ноги вместо плоского пня пять пальцев.  
  
\- Ты необыкновенный, - говорит он, прижимаясь лицом к бедру Леншерра, и снова улыбается, когда слышит хриплый вдох. Он поворачивает голову к определённо заинтересованному члену Эрика. - Ты тоже.  
  
\- Чарльз, - предупреждает Леншерр, но юнга с удовлетворением отмечает, что голос киборга не столь суров, как он, вероятно, того желает.  
  
\- Я мог бы продолжить, если хочешь, - предлагает Ксавье, почти с жадностью рассматривая, как жемчужины собираются на головке члена. - Похоже, ты не против.   
  
Эрик мгновение колеблется, одна рука, ласкающая волосы Чарльза, чуть тянет наверх. Это так потрясающе, что юнга почти стонет.   
  
\- Нет, - говорит Леншерр после паузы, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять Чарльза с колен, - я не против кое-чего другого.  
  
\- Ты?.. - спрашивает юноша, слегка покачиваясь из-за внезапно изменившейся высоты, но Эрик притягивает его ближе и проталкивает язык между губ, вовлекая в развязный медленный поцелуй. Их члены соприкасаются, посылая наэлектризованное тепло через кожу, и на этот раз Чарльз, не сдерживаясь, стонет прямо в губы, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд.   
  
Леншерр тянет его к кровати, отпуская лишь на мгновение, чтобы тот успел расположиться поудобнее. Юнга собирается перевернуться на живот, как прошлой ночью, но Эрик останавливает его, толкая на спину, бросая: "Нет, не так", и Чарльз издаёт короткий непроизвольный звук, когда киборг приближается, чтобы опуститься на колени, и широко раздвигает его ноги, с блеском в глазах осматривая каждый дюйм оголённого тела.  
  
Член Ксавье уже в полной боевой готовности прижимается к животу, и Чарльз чувствует себя беспомощным, лёжа вот так, глядя, как Эрик мягко, но твёрдо удерживает его за щиколотки. Он стягивает юношу ниже и закидывает его ноги себе на плечи так, что Чарльз изгибается почти вполовину. Теперь юнга может только сжимать простыни и кричать, когда Леншерр опускает голову и, не касаясь члена, вылизывает отверстие, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра, когда Чарльз рефлекторно дёргается.   
  
\- Э-эрик, - заикается Ксавье, когда киборг проделывает это снова, исследуя кольцо мышц, играя с ним, прежде чем толкнуться внутрь; это ощущение одновременно столь чужое и близкое, что у Чарльза голова идёт кругом. - Ох, о,  _о_ …  
  
Леншерр начинает трахать его языком, и Ксавье теряет последние капли самообладания. Его ноги обхватывают плечи Эрика, но Чарльз хмурится, потому ему нужно ещё ближе и ещё сильнее. Он не знает, чего хочет больше, прижать лицо Леншерра, чтобы почувствовать его язык как можно глубже, или избежать давящих мокрых и неаккуратных прикосновений, так как, кажется, они грозят разорвать его на части.   
  
Чарльз стонет, выгибаясь на кровати и дёргая бёдрами, понимая лишь на периферии сознания, что его ноги должны сжимать Леншерра довольно крепко. Его грудь вздымается, член уже абсолютно мокрый, яички напряжены, поскольку нос Эрика задевает промежность, невесомо, но достаточно, чтобы заставить сжаться каждую мышцу.  
  
Эрик толкается снова и снова, размазывая столько слюны, сколько может, подготавливая любовника. И Чарльз ощущает ещё большую потребность в горячем твёрдом члене, наполняющем до отказа, и его стоны превращаются в беспомощное хныканье, руки бездумно елозят по кровати, а пальцы сжимаются.   
  
Киборг делает последний толчок, оставляя непристойный поцелуй прямо против отверстия с громким сосательным звуком, отчего Чарльз не сдерживает крика; белая жидкость попадает на его собственную грудь, и он разбивается, вылетая за ограждения и получая оргазм от одного лишь языка Эрика.  
  
Он смутно осознаёт, что Леншерр аккуратно кладёт его на кровать, и напряжение покидает поясницу. Кок располагается над юнгой, скользя пальцем от его груди ко рту, а взгляд не отрывается от лица Чарльза. Ксавье может только лежать, размыкая губы и тяжело дыша, и смотреть, как Эрик наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Он чувствует собственный вкус и это пробивает его на дрожь.   
  
\- Идеальный, - повторяет киборг, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, его голос скрипучий и хрипловатый. Чарльзу с трудом удаётся склеивать слова в предложения. У него будто совершенно нет костей, он расслабляется рядом с Эриком, и напряжение дня уходит.  
  
Член Леншерра, по-прежнему горячий и твёрдый, прижимается к бедру. Дыхание юнги становится неровным, когда Эрик начинает покачиваться, скользя головкой члена вверх и вниз по коже, оставляя мокрые блестящие следы смазки. Чарльз поднимает руки, закидывая их на шею киборга, притягивая его за очередным поцелуем, в то время как Эрик продолжает неторопливо двигаться.  
  
Член Ксавье шевелится с интересом, готовый к новой медленной пытке, несмотря на недавний умопомрачительный оргазм. Чарльз раздвигает ноги шире, наслаждаясь мягкой тканью простыней, ласкающей кожу; киборг смещается чуть ниже.  
  
\- Готов? - спрашивает Леншерр, и, когда парень кивает, он нашаривает маленькую бутылку и через секунду уже скользит рукой вниз, чтобы раздразнить Чарльза ещё больше.  
  
Ксавье делает тихий вздох, когда Эрик вставляет один палец, его отверстие всё ещё открыто после языка киборга. Несмотря на это, Леншерр бережно растягивает Чарльза, добавляя второй палец, пока юнга не извивается, и только затем проталкивает третий. Он задевает простату и проходится по ней несколько раз, чтобы заставить Ксавье стонать, вздёргивая бёдра, под пристальным, увлечённым взглядом Эрика. Его затвердевший член задевает живот и посылает волны возбуждения. Чарльз смущается, но продолжает, не останавливаясь, двигаться на пальцах Леншерра.  
  
\- Я хочу тебя, - говорит он, поднимая бёдра, чтобы насадиться глубже, и закрывая глаза от ощущений. -  _Эрик_.  
  
\- Чарльз, - протягивает Леншерр в ответ, имя в его губах звучит совершенно и гулко, он продолжает скользить пальцами вверх и вниз. Эрик перемещается вперёд и опирается на локти, прижимается к отверстию с небольшим давлением. - Я уже весь твой.   
  
Ксавье стонет, когда киборг продвигается в него, и жар проникает всё глубже и глубже в тело, поскольку Эрик наконец входит до конца так, что яйца прижимаются к заднице Чарльза. Тот небольшой опыт, что юноша имел с парнями, никогда не включал секс лицом к лицу с партнёром, и, когда Чарльзу удаётся открыть глаза, он поражён тем, как напряжённо выглядит Эрик, его рот приоткрыт, поскольку он всё ещё полностью внутри Чарльза.  
  
\- Двигайся, - задыхаясь, просит юнга, руки цепляются за бицепсы Эрика, - давай же, милый, я могу взять его…   
  
Киборг двигает бёдрами назад, а затем толкается вперёд так быстро, что Ксавье видит звёзды и начинает задыхаться, сводя лодыжки вместе на пояснице Леншерра. Так он может чувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы в натренированном теле Эрика с каждым движением.

 

  
  
Новые толчки вырывают из Чарльза отчаянные выдохи в губы Леншерра, и тот опускается для поцелуя, похожего, скорее, на борьбу зубов и языков, чем на реальный поцелуй, пока тела движутся в тандеме. Эрик опирается на локти, тем самым меняя угол, под которым он трахает парня, толкается глубже и быстрее, раз за разом задевая простату с почти целеустремленным рвением.  
  
\- Такой узкий, - рычит он на грани стона, погружаясь в Чарльза снова и снова, - ты такой узкий,  _Чарльз_ …  
  
Ксавье сжимает мышцы ещё сильнее, смакуя резко изменившееся дыханье Эрика, бёдра замирают на миг и ритм теряется, низкий мучительный стон вырывается из горла. Киборг возобновляет темп и у Чарльза никаких шансов продержаться ещё хоть немного, каждое новое движение внутри него посылает искры удовольствия вдоль позвоночника. Его глаза застилает белой дымкой на мгновение, перед тем как влажная липкая струя заливает живот, руки расслабляются на плечах Леншерра и безвольно опадают на кровать, а тело прошибает дрожь, и Ксавье заходится криком.  
  
Его ноги слабеют и соскальзывают со спины киборга, юноша широко разводит их по обе стороны от гибкого тела любовника. Эрик продолжает трахать Чарльза, не останавливаясь, разогнавшись до головокружительного темпа, пока он не выплёскивается, горячий и мокрый, внутрь Чарльза, душа собственный стон в новом поцелуе.  
  
Юнга полностью выжат, кажется, его нервы будто опалены огнём и сожжены двумя оргазмами. Он не чувствовал себя настолько абсолютно счастливым за всю жизнь, настолько расслабленным, настолько окружённым заботой и настолько - любимым.  
  
Он краснеет от этих мыслей и прячет лицо на плече Эрика, когда тот наваливается всем телом, пытаясь отдышаться. Его член ещё внутри, скользкий от масла и спермы, но Чарльз может сосредоточиться только на тёплом трепещущем чувстве, растущем в груди, светящемся и расширяющемся подобно звезде.  
  
Кажется, будто волна сверхновой догоняет его в один момент, затягивает и смывает своим мощным потоком.  
  
\- Чарльз? - спрашивает киборг спустя несколько минут, отстраняясь, отчего тонкая струйка вязкой жидкости стекает на простынь.  
  
\- Всё отлично, - отвечает юнга, чувствуя себя  _более_  чем прекрасно, и улыбается вверх с почти невыносимой нежностью, сдавливающей грудь. – Ты… удивительный.  
  
Эрик не ухмыляется, но он, несомненно, весьма доволен собой, он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Чарльза почти целомудренно, прежде чем скатиться в сторону и растянуться на кровати рядом с ним. Кок закидывает руку на юношу и привлекает его к себе, так что Чарльз прижимается ближе, не раскаиваясь по этому поводу и позволяя сердечному ритму медленно прийти в норму. Он мог бы оставаться в таком положении вечно, не желая ничего другого.  
  
На полпути ко сну Ксавье, удобно и уютно устроившись около Леншерра, чувствует абсолютное самодовольство, поскольку киборг рассеянно чертит узоры на спине Чарльза, но резкая мысль возвращает его к реальности.  
  
\- Я не могу остаться, - протягивает он, садясь на кровати и ненавидя себя за это, - Кейн был подозрителен сегодня утром. Он заметил, что я не вернулся вчера вечером.  
  
\- Имел я Кейна, - говорит Эрик презрительно, одной рукой он лениво тянется к голой ноге Чарльза (поскольку юнга пробирается к своей смятой рубашке) и пытается его задержать.  
  
\- Нет, ты имел  _меня_ , - отвечает Чарльз, ухмыляясь, - и это не касается Кейна.  
  
\- Мм, повтори-ка, - командует Эрик, а его рука крадётся по бедру Чарльза, слегка сжимая.  
  
Чарльз усмехается и склоняется над Леншерром, растягиваясь на подушке.   
  
-  _Имел меня_ , - провозглашает он медленно, позволяя слову сорваться с губ настолько пошло, как это возможно, и Эрик заливается низким хриплым смехом, дёргая его вниз для поцелуя.  
  
Юнга одевается бесконечно долго, иначе быть не может, если после каждого надетого предмета одежды, Леншерр медленно и глубоко целует его, пока, наконец, Чарльз не наклоняется в последний раз, прежде чем неохотно вывернуться из объятий. Он стоит рядом с кроватью, нежно улыбаясь Эрику, который наблюдает из под опущенных ресниц.  
  
\- Доброй ночи, - говорит он, распахивая дверь, чтобы выйти, и не протестует, когда Ночной змей располагается на его голове.  
  
\- Увидимся утром, - отвечает киборг, и Чарльз колеблется, приоткрыв рот, чтобы дать волю словам, которые уже готовы сорваться с кончика языка, но потом он просто кивает и выскальзывает из комнаты Эрика, пересекая слабо освещённый камбуз и столовую, следует вверх по лестнице на палубу.  
  
Они с морфом не сталкиваются ни с кем на пути к каютам для экипажа, которые к их приходу уже наполнены храпом. Ксавье сейчас настоящий эксперт в области навигации по поиску дороги к собственному гамаку в темноте, он ступает осторожно и спокойно. Чарльз снимает ботинки и залезает на мягко колеблющийся гамак, устраиваясь со всё ещё сидящим в его волосах Ночным Змеем.  
  
Юнга засыпает быстро, и никакие кошмары не тревожат его.  
  


***

  
  
Чарльз просыпается оттого, что нечто холодное и влажное прижимается к его правой щеке, он садится, невнятно возмущаясь и смаргивая остатки сна. Ночной змей гогочет, описывая дикие круги вокруг головы Ксавье, в то время как юнга в полудрёме пытается схватить морфа, но в конце концов спрыгивает с гамака с мягким ударом.   
  
\- Ночной змей, - бормочет он, сдерживая недовольный стон. Быстрый, ещё замутнённый, взгляд на часы у дальней стены, подсказывает, что наступило нечто, считаемое на корабле за утро, потому Чарльз с досадой пытается нащупать свои ботинки, и отыскав первый, спешно натягивает его.  
  
Он уже собирается взяться за второй, как тот вдруг переворачивается в воздухе и оказывается в недосягаемости. Сначала Чарльз изумляется, сонно мигая, столкнувшись с таким необычным физическим явлением, но потом слышит хихиканье Ночного змея внутри.  
  
\- Отдай его, - командует юнга, делая выпад, чтобы перехватить ботинок, но морф взмывает вверх, оказываясь вне досягаемости, тем самым заставляя Чарльза вскочить на ноги, ещё ватными от сна, и пуститься в погоню. - Ночной змей, - шипит он, ныряя, чуть прихрамывая на необутую ступню, под гамаками, некоторые из которых до сих пор заняты спящими членами экипажа, а другие уже пусты.  
  
Морф лишь продолжает громко хохотать, разгоняясь всё быстрее и подпрыгивая то вверх, то вниз под весом ботинка, направляется по лестнице к палубе. Чарльз плетётся следом, поднимается наверх и отыскивает сбежавшего Ночного змея. Он гоняется за маленьким негодяем по всей палубе, а затем спускается в столовую, когда морф залетает туда.  
  
Там тихо и пусто, но более удивительно то, что в камбузе также тихо и пусто, Эрика нигде не видно, хотя в одной из печей явно что-то уже печётся. Ночной змей молнией проносится мимо, влетает в полуоткрытую дверь каюты Леншерра и исчезает внутри.  
  
\- Попался, - говорит Чарльз, и следует за ним.  
  
Он проникает в комнату и чувствует укол разочарования от того, что Эрик не ждёт его внутри, но зато юноша находит морфа, зависшего над кроватью, скорее всего, ищущего укрытие. Ксавье забирается на матрац, и прежде чем Ночной змей успевает среагировать, дёргает ботинок, вытряхивая из него синюю каплю, радостно щебечущую.  
  
Чарльз отпускает морфа, чтобы, наконец, надеть обувку, и растягивается на кровати, свешивая ноги. Он складывает руки за головой в ожидании, когда Леншерр вернётся в камбуз, и смотрит, как Ночной змей летает туда-сюда. Он мерцает множеством разнообразных форм и образов, даже превращается в мини-версию Ксавье, показывая язык, отчего реальный Чарльз смеётся, бросая подушку в маленького морфа.  
  
Юнга резко садится, когда слышит тяжёлые шаги на лестнице в столовую, вскакивает на ноги и шагает к двери каюты, приветствие застревает в горле, когда раздаётся голос Кейна, не Эрика, и Чарльз инстинктивно останавливается, колеблясь. Он ловит Ночного змея в кулак, не давая ему выскочить в камбуз и рассекретить их обоих, и остаётся стоять за дверью, чтобы послушать.  
  
\- …не понимаю, почему мы просто не сделаем это сейчас, - рявкает Кейн, отпинывая скамью в сторону со скрипящим звуком, - Я действительно не вижу смысла больше ждать. Помнится, мы должны были сдвинуться с мёртвой точки полторы недели назад.  
  
\- План изменился, - слышится ледяной голос, такой холодный и чужой, что юнга не сразу понимает, что он принадлежит Леншерру, - и ты будешь ждать столько, сколько я скажу.  
  
\- И почему же, интересно? - Чарльз не может видеть Кейна из своей лазейки, но ему и не требуется это, чтобы знать, как сводный брат строит одну из своих сумасшедших ухмылок. - Нас много, а их осталось только трое. Я сделал тебе одолжение, избавившись от Азазеля, он был единственным, о ком нам следовало волноваться.  
  
\- Ты не должен был этого делать, - отрезает Эрик, его голос звучит ближе, поскольку кок заходит в камбуз. Чарльз отстраняется от двери, в ужасе прикрывая рот.  _Кейн_  убил Азазеля. - У Даркхольм уже достаточно подозрений насчёт нас.  
  
\- Мы вне подозрения нашего  _прекрасного_  капитана, - говорит Кейн со смехом, вступая на кухню после Эрика, - она думает, что это ошибка Чарли. - Марко делает паузу, придавая голосу шелковистость, - или тебя беспокоит то, что это на его совести?  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает Эрик, ещё более холодно, - есть только одна вещь, которая меня беспокоит, и она разрешится, как только я получу сокровища Флинта. Меня не заботит сопливый мальчишка с крохотной заставы на краю галактики, вкалывающий уборщиком на корабле.  
  
Чарльз отшатывается назад, делает несколько шагов, и совершенно позабыв о том, как мала комната судового повара, цепляется ногой за кровать и распластывается на ней; затем, дрожа, садится на самый край с белым лицом. Эрик лгал.  
  
Эрик лгал обо  _всём_.  
  
\- В самом деле? - беспечно спрашивает Марко, половицы скрипят под ним, так как Кейн медленно ходит по камбузу, изображая умеренный интерес. - Я было подумал, что ты привязался к нему. Вы с Чарли, казалось, выглядели такими радостными на прошлой неделе.  
  
\- Он с подозрением относился ко мне, - отвечает киборг презрительно, игнорируя инсинуации Кейна, и столь спокойно, что заставляет сердце Чарльза колотиться, будто он вновь поднимается по склону Монтрессора, - он слышал мой голос во время нашего набега на гостиницу. Мне пришлось сбивать его со следа.  
  
Парень сжимает кулаки, поскольку первоначальный шок уходит лишь затем, чтобы быть смениться гневом - на Эрика и на себя. Он должен был слушать свои инстинкты. И не должен был позволять Леншерру очаровать себя, доверяться тому, кто, казалось, в правду интересовался им, наслаждался его дружбой и…  
  
Живот скручивает и Ксавье мутит, на мгновение он чувствует себя ужасно больным. Они  _спали_  вместе. Это тоже было просто ложью. Ночной Змей парит за плечом, мигая огромными глазами, запутанный и расстроенный любым выражением, появляющимся на лице Чарльза.  
  
\- Ты его трахнул? - спрашивает Кейн, будто читая мысли юнги, при том, что нет ни единой возможности, чтобы он заметил Чарльза в комнате - пока что. Парень уходит в тень, где может видеть сквозь приоткрытую дверь широкую ухмылку, которая будто переворачивает все кишки.  
  
\- А что, если да? - переспрашивает киборг, и в его голосе слышатся опасные интонации. Чарльз напрягается, плечи сутулятся, словно он готовится к физическому удару.  
  
\- Просто любопытно, - праздно говорит Марко, его ухмылка становится похабной, и юнга чувствует, как холодная липкая волна отвращения прокатывается по его позвоночнику, - он - довольно хорошенькая маленькая вещица, не так ли?  
  
\- Он твой  _сводный брат_ , - произносит Эрик, это явная насмешка, по крайней мере, так кажется Чарльзу, и он не хочет слушать, что ещё скажет кок по этому поводу.  
  
Кейн пожимает плечами, и самое тошнотворное то, что Чарльз не может понять, серьёзен ли Марко или просто пытается поиздеваться над киборгом. - Скорее, мой кузен.  
  
Эрик приходит в поле зрения, когда подлетает к более высокому и неуклюжему Кейну и хватает его за ворот рубашки, стягивая вниз так, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне. Он повёрнут к Чарльзу спиной, и юнга не видит выражение его лица, но когда Леншерр говорит, его голос может прорезать сталь своей тихой яростью, жгучей, как холод умирающий звёзды. - Ты не притронешься к Чарльзу или любому из двух других, если я не скажу, ты понял? Ты не повиновался мне с Азазелем, и я могу гарантировать, что, в случае чего,  _присоединишься_  к нему.  
  
\- Какой обидчивый, - выплёвывает Марко, но вздрагивает, когда Эрик скручивает его рубашку, придушивая воротником. - Я понял, - говорит он севшим голосом, - жду вашего приказа. Как и все мы.  
  
\- Отлично, - говорит киборг без перегиба, отпуская Кейна с толчком, от которого тот, шатаясь, отступает назад. Леншерр оборачивается, и Чарльз успевает увидеть выражение его лица, ужасно невыразительное; юноша крадётся обратно к краю кровати, где он снова вне поля зрения кока, на тот случай, если он посмотрит в сторону двери. - Мы не предпримем каких-либо шагов, пока сокровище не окажется в наших руках. Это окончательное решение.  
  
\- Да,  _капитан_ , - язвительно проговаривает Кейн, но от рычания Леншерра поворачивается и выходит из камбуза чуть быстрее, чем, вероятно, ему хотелось бы. Эрик остаётся на кухне один в задумчивом молчании.  
  
До Ксавье наконец доходит. Мятеж. Здесь будет бунт. Рейвен была права, когда просила не доверять экипажу, и это только добавляет соли в рану, ведь Чарльз первоначально согласился с ней, прежде чем Эрик медленно, но верно заставил его изменить своё мнение. Он должен предупредить её и Хэнка, думает юнга, поднимаясь. Втроём они смогут покинуть корабль на одном из ялов и сбежать с картой из под носа команды –  _пиратов_  - те даже не заметят. Ночной змей мягко щебечет, наклонив голову к Чарльзу с любопытством.  
  
Парень замирает. На кухне всё ещё тихо, что означает - Эрик не ушёл. Пока юнга не может добраться до Рэйвен и Хэнка и рассказать всё, что подслушал, прямо сейчас он пойман в ловушку в собственном укрытии. Если киборг услышал морфа и придёт, чтобы проверить, или если он нырнёт в свою комнату по какой-либо другой причине …  
  
Чарльз задерживает дыхание, сердце бешено колотится, когда он слышит приближающиеся к двери шаги. Если Леншерр найдёт его здесь и сейчас, он убьёт его. Правда холодной водой выливается в его лицо. Эрик планировал убить его, возможно, он тянет время теперь по какой-то причине, но это не важно, если он поймёт, что юнга знает о его планах. Киборг не может позволить себе свидетеля.  
  
Нет, если он прежде всего заботится о поиске сокровищ, думает Чарльз, ощущая коктейль из гнева, боли и  _стыда_. Эрик  _использовал_  его. Всё, что он когда-либо говорил, было ничем иным, как пустыми словами, ложью, которая ничего не значит. Он стискивает зубы.  
  
\- Планета! - слышен крик снаружи, отдаваемый эхом по всему камбузу, и шаги киборга удаляются в сторону, раздаются в столовой, затем на лестнице и в итоге стихают, так как Леншерр выходит на палубу, чтобы увидеть их конечный пункт назначения. Ночной змей пищит от восторга и вылетает из каюты, оставляя Чарльза в одиночестве.  
  
Непосредственная угроза исчезает, и юноша прислоняется к стене на мгновение. Он зол на Эрика, да так, что готов бежать вслед за ним и кричать прямо сейчас, его останавливает лишь осознание того, что в этом случае Хэнк и Рейвен, безусловно, будут убиты. Но за гневом царит боль, она поднимается откуда-то изнутри, и Чарльз понимает, с болезненной уверенностью, что это похоже на горе.  
  
И это чувство, разрастающееся в его груди, мало чем отличается от чёрной дыры.


	7. Chapter 7

X

 

В конечном итоге, Чарльз долгую минуту стоит, прислонившись к стене, с закрытыми глазами, чтобы не допустить ни одной слезы; ему нужно покинуть комнату Леншерра и камбуз перед тем, как киборг или кто-то ещё спустится сюда. Он выпрямляется с некоторым усилием, вытирая лицо рукавом, и затем медленно выходит, оцепенело двигаясь к лестнице. Ксавье должен быть в восторге, ведь они фактически достигли Планеты Сокровищ, но, под грузом взваленной правды, он каждой своей молекулой ощущает свинцовую тяжесть.  
  
Чарльз уже на вершине лестницы, когда Эрик почти врезается в него, замирая. Юнга словно прирастает к месту, неловко балансируя на одной ноге, прежде чем цепляется рукой за перила, чтобы предотвратить падение, силясь сделать что-нибудь с выражением лица -  _хоть что-нибудь_ , думает он отчаянно,  _что-нибудь нормальное. Не позволяй ему увидеть, что ты знаешь._  
  
\- Чарльз,- киборг спускается на ступеньку ниже, и парень отходит назад, пятясь по лестнице, пока таким образом не возвращается в столовую под нечитабельным изучающим взглядом Леншерра. - Не знал, что ты здесь. Разве ты не слышал что мы прибыли?   
  
-Да, - отвечает Чарльз с запинкой, наталкиваясь на край одного из столов, так как Эрик продолжает наступать. - Я искал тебя. Хотел поздороваться, - юнга пытается улыбнуться, но знает, что выходит плохо и неправильно.  
  
\- Успел бы, - говорит Леншерр праздно, но к этому моменту Чарльз уже узнаёт вспышку в глазах - Эрик не глуп, у него не займёт много времени, чтобы соединить два и два.  
  
Он делает ещё шаг, и парень опирается руками на край стола, небрежно облокачиваясь, ощущая аккуратно расставленные столовые приборы, оставленные кем-то после раннего завтрака.  
  
\- Ты должен был остаться на верхней палубе, ты пропустил очаровательный пейзаж, - одна из его рук осторожно вползает в карман пальто. - Я нагнал бы тебя в конечном счёте.  
  
\- Все знают, что планета выглядит точно так же, как в книжке, - Чарльз говорит так легко, как только может, пальцы смыкаются вокруг рукоятки ножа, он выдавливает улыбку и добавляет, - я больше интересовался наблюдением за тобой.  
  
Это заставляет Леншерра поколебаться мгновение, но Чарльзу вполне достаточно секундной заминки. Он бросается вперёд, низко сгибаясь, и вонзает нож в механическую ногу, лезвие застревает в массе передач, которые составляют колено. Шестерёнки оказываются сломанными, и киборг падает, на ходу пытаясь поймать Ксавье, но ему не хватает ловкости, и Чарльз проносится мимо.  
  
\- Чарльз! - шипит Леншерр, но парень уже на полпути к лестнице, ведущей к палубе. Он мчится мимо членов экипажа, которые до сих пор толпятся у борта, чтобы рассмотреть легендарную планету неоново-зелёного цвета с двумя кольцами метеоритов, вращающихся вокруг, пока его взгляд не находит Хэнка и Рейвен, стоящих выше на юте.  
  
Чтобы не тратить время впустую, Ксавье поднимается вверх по лестнице к ним.   
  
\- Поговорим внутри, - бросает он скороговоркой, слегка запыхавшись по достижении квартердека, и показывает на дверь капитанской каюты, -  _нет времени_  объяснять.  
  
\- Как вы думаете, что делаете сейчас, мистер Ксавье? - требует Даркхольм, когда они оказываются в комнате, а юнга захлопывает дверь за ними.   
  
\- Ты в порядке, Чарльз? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Хэнк, осторожно следя за ним.  
  
Ксавье знает, как должен выглядеть, - побелевший, с безумным взглядом, но на это тоже нет времени.  
  
\- Вы были правы, капитан, - говорит он, обращаясь к Рейвен, слыша, как жуткий гам поднимается на корабле, - экипаж полон пиратов. Они планируют мятеж и собираются убить нас, как только мы найдём сокровища. - С палубы доносятся крики и громкий хруст. - Я думаю, их график только что значительно ускорился.  
  
\- Пираты на моем корабле, - говорит Рейвен с отвращением, сразу переходя к действиям, а Хэнк просто стоит, таращась на друга широко раскрытыми глазами. Девушка торопливо пересекает комнату, открывает дверцу шкафа, вынимая пистолет, - я чувствовала неладное с самого начала.   
  
Она бросает оружие Хэнку, и тот неловко возится с ним.   
  
\- Есть какой-либо опыт с этой штукой, доктор?  
  
\- Я, ну, вы знаете, что я, это… - Генри почти роняет пистолет, когда случайно нажимает на курок, и яркий пурпурный луч плазмы проносится мимо Рейвен, испепеляя лампу на стене позади неё.   
  
\- Нет, - говорит он смущённо, - нет, никакого.  
  
Дверь содрогается под мощным ударом, стонут петли. Ещё несколько следуют друг за другом под гогот команды, пытающейся пробиться в каюту. Дерево скрипит и сыплется от стольких атак. Слишком мало времени.  
  
Даркхольм фыркает, но вытаскивает карту и бросает её Чарльзу.   
  
\- Защитим это любой ценой, мистер Ксавье.  
  
Юноша протягивает руку, чтобы поймать шар, но, откуда ни возьмись, рядом оказывается Ночной Змей и, гогоча, ворует сферу.   
  
\- Ночной Змей! - Чарльз прыгает за ним, хватая карту кончиками пальцев и дергая её к себе. - Дай сюда! - он вытаскивает сферу изо рта Морфа и прячет её в кармане пиджака.  
  
\- Итак, - провозглашает Рейвен, шагая к Маккою и освобождая его от пистолета, - нам нужно пробраться к ялам. Следуйте за мной.   
  
Она целится в пол и стреляет, проделывая отверстие в половицах. Девушка забирается в дыру и исчезает в ней.  
  
Хэнк с Чарльзом следуют за капитаном и спускаются в машинное отделение судна, когда дверь каюты полностью слетает с петель с ужасным грохотом, и пираты, что-то выкрикивающие, оказываются в пустой комнате. Рейвен идёт по узкому, петляющему между тяжёлой техникой, пути; они пробираются под скоплениями труб и переступают через массивные мотки проводов. Позади слышится топот преследователей, их гомон становится всё ближе и ближе.  
  
\- Сюда! - кричит Рейвен, распахивая и удерживая открытой тяжёлую железную дверь. Девушка захлопывает её, как только Хэнк с Чарльзом забегают в проём, и, поворачивая колесо, служащее замком, прислоняясь к стене, хватает фазер, припаивая дверь плазмой. - Теперь к лодке, быстро!  
  
Чарльз запрыгивает в один из ялов, висящих под потолком, и помогает забраться Маккою, в то время как Рейвен, минуя трап, спешит к рычагу, чтобы открыть люк. Судно входит в атмосферу планеты, и, поскольку двери шлюза медленно разъезжаются в стороны, глазам юнги открывается чужеземный пейзаж, мили и мили дикого леса, простирающегося, насколько он видит, во всех направлениях.  
  
Даркхольм вешает фазер на плечо и перемещается в лодку, снова отдавая меньший пистолет Хэнку.   
  
\- Давайте уберёмся отсюда, - говорит она мрачно, наклоняясь, чтобы дать импульс двигателю.  
  
В следующую секунду происходят две вещи одновременно – от мощного взрыва слетает с петель дверь и Ночной Змей подлетает, выхватывая карту из кармана Чарльза, тут же оказываясь вне досягаемости, прежде чем Ксавье может остановить его.  
  
\- Ночной змей, нет! - кричит юнга, выпрыгивая из лодки, чтобы догнать морфа.   
  
Чарльз приземляется в узкий проход между двух ялов, снова оказываясь на корабле; воришка, хохоча, отлетает назад, радостно виляя хвостом: игра. Он думает, что это просто игра в догонялки.  
  
Дым в проёме рассеивается, и Эрик входит в комнату с ордой пиратов за спиной. Они открывают по лодке огонь и получают несколько ответных выстрелов от Маккоя и Даркхольм, но взгляд юнги прикован к Ночному змею и блестящему бронзовому шару в его рту.  
  
Чуть прихрамывая, киборг подступает к рычагу, который управляет шлюзом, и давит на него, отходя назад. С громким противным скрипом двери начинают двигаться в обратном направлении, закрываясь и отрезая путь к побегу. Эрик направляется к месту, где стоит Чарльз, и, не глядя на него, лишь на морфа, протягивает руку.   
  
\- Иди сюда, Ночной Змей.  
  
\- Нет! - выкрикивает юноша, когда тот поворачивает голову к Леншерру. Чарльз делает голос дружественным и располагающим, едва морф оборачивается к нему, и подзывает к себе.   
  
\- Сюда, Ночной змей! Иди сюда!  
  
Морф виляет хвостом, подплывая ближе с любопытством.  
  
\- Ночной Змей,  _ко мне,_  - требует Эрик, всё ещё держа протянутую руку.   
  
Морф колеблется, в замешательстве бросая взгляд то на одного, то на второго.  
  
\- Давай же, Ночной Змей, принеси его сюда! - говорит Чарльз, стараясь не позволить отчаянию проскользнуть в его голос, как вдруг громкий хлопок, идущий откуда-то извне, эхом отдаётся в трюме, поскольку рядом бушует другое сражение.  
  
\- Ночной змей, - произносит киборг, предпринимая шаг вперёд, - иди сюда, _сейчас же_.  
  
Ночной Змей испуганно пищит, оборачивается в воздухе и не летит ни к одному из них, вместо этого скрываясь в большом мотке верёвки поблизости. Леншерр делает выпад, но его механическая нога, пострадавшая от Чарльза, снова подводит его, и он валится с ног. Юнга мчится к катушке и, засунув в неё руку, вытягивает карту; на один будто бы замороженный, приостановленный момент он смотрит вниз и встречает пристальный взгляд Эрика, прежде чем оборачивается и бежит обратно к шлюзу.  
  
\- Сейчас! - командует Рейвен, расплавляя на пару с Хэнком люк и тросы, всё ещё удерживающие их, и Ксавье запрыгивает в ял.  
  
Он почти падает с лодки, когда она резко снижается, вылетая сквозь полузакрывшиеся двери и падая в пустоту бескрайнего космоса. Юнга оказывается выброшенным за борт в бездонную чернь, но успевает зацепиться за край яла и пытается подтянуться.  
  
\- Чарльз! - вопит Хэнк, хватая друга и затягивая его обратно в ялик, который накреняется и начинает стремительно лететь по спирали вниз к приближающейся, чтобы встретить их, планете.  
  
\- Поднять парус! - ветер уносит крик капитана, и Ксавье пробирается к мачте, чтобы раскрыть полотнище, как вдруг ужасно громкий звук оглушает его, Чарльз оглядывается назад.  
  
\- Лазерный поступающий шар! - произносит Маккой, указывая на трещащую синюю энергетическую сферу, несущуюся к ним, и нет ничего, что они могут сделать, дабы избежать столкновения.

 

  
  
Парень бросается на дно лодки, когда пушечное ядро разрывает верхнюю часть мачты, ял трясёт, и он падает вниз. Ксавье слышит крик девушки, который тут же перекрывает новый громкий, оглушительный  _треск_ , юнга поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как в лодку врываются ещё два снаряда; Хэнк тянет Чарльза и Рейвен вниз, одной рукой хватаясь за то, что осталось от мачты.  
  
Ксавье думает, что должен кричать, поскольку ялик ракетой мчится к земле, хотя изодранный парус немного замедляет его спуск. Они задевают вершины деревьев, врезаются в странные грибовидные кроны с огромными облаками зелёных спор, дико прыгая по ветвям, пока земля становится всё ближе и ближе, обещая конец чудовищным, неизбежно причинённых лесом, разрушениям.  
  
\- Приготовьтесь! - говорит Рейвен, и земля оказывается прямо перед ними; последнее, что помнит Чарльз, это громкий дребезжащий звук и вращающийся вокруг юнги мир, так как он вылетает из лодки, а затем, к счастью, приходит милосердная темнота.  


 

***

  
  
Он отсутствует не слишком долго.  
  
Чарльз приходит в себя с болезненной нехваткой воздуха, рваным дыханием и слышит чьё-то невнятное бормотание, смутно знакомое. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться в окружающем пейзаже с его несметным головокружительным количеством зелёных и коричневых цветов, прежде чем картинка складывается в единое целое. Парень лежит на спине под одним из высоких грибовидных деревьев в мягкой губчатой траве. Дымящиеся обломки яла валяются в нескольких ярдах посреди солнечной поляны, небольшие языки пламени тлеют, к счастью, не достаточно сильно, чтобы послужить маяком для пиратов.  
  
Хэнк находится поблизости, и это его голос, узнаёт Чарльз. Он поворачивает голову на звук. Астрофизик сидит рядом с Рейвен и проверяет своими широкими ладонями возможные травмы. Девушка лежит неподвижно с закрытыми глазами, по её дыханию Ксавье понимает, что она не спит, а по сжатой в кулак руке, - что ей больно.  
  
Чарльз испытывает собственные конечности, боясь, что мог сломать что-то, но когда боль не приходит, он рискует сесть, сглатывая пересохшим горлом. Генри нервно кружит в шелестящей траве, но расслабляется, как только видит Ксавье.  
  
\- О, хорошо, что ты очнулся, - говорит он с облегчением, - как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Просто слегка ударился, но в остальном нормально, - уверяет его юноша, заставляя себя, чуть пошатываясь, встать на ноги в качестве доказательства, - а вы как?  
  
\- Я-то в порядке, - отвечает Маккой и быстро возвращается к Рейвен, когда она дотрагивается до своих рёбер и болезненно вздрагивает, - капитан Даркхольм, однако...  
  
\- Пожалуйста, сколько раз я должна говорить, - произносит девушка, приоткрывая глаза и выдавливая из себя улыбку, больше похожую на гримасу, - называйте меня Рейвен, доктор. - Она пытается сесть, и Хэнк тут же оказывается рядом, чтобы помочь, аккуратно прислоняя её спиной к дереву. Она поправляет камзол со спокойным достоинством, глаза её также остры, несмотря на очевидный дискомфорт. - Не самая удачная моя посадка, скажу я вам. Рада видеть вас бодрствующим, мистер Ксавье. Карту, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Верно, - Чарльз роется в кармане пиджака и выдыхает с облегчением, когда его пальцы нащупывают сферу. Несколько триумфально он вытаскивает её, как вдруг шар в его руках трансформируется в морфа.   
  
\- Ночной Змей!  
  
Морф хихикает, в высшей степени довольный собой, радостно чирикая, когда наматывает круги вокруг Чарльза.  
  
\- Где настоящая карта? - требует парень, ощущая панику, растущую в его груди.  
  
Ночной змей превращается в крошечный моток верёвки, а затем падает внутрь небольшой сферой, и внезапно всё становится ясным.  
  
\- Она осталась на судне? - риторически спрашивает Чарльз, и отчаяние обосновывается рядом с паникой. Если карта всё ещё на корабле, то пираты уже нашли её. Ночной Змей летает вокруг Ксавье и уклоняется от решительных попыток схватить его.  
  
\- Поймайте это существо, - коротко бросает Рейвен, когда к ним приближается звук двигателя, - и сядьте. Я хотела бы избежать компании.  
  
Ночной Змей оказывается в руках Чарльза весьма вовремя, и парень видит, как другой ял пролетает мимо них над лесом, двигаясь к отдаленному следу дыма, который возвышается над кронами гигантских деревьев. Ксавье задаётся вопросом, что это может быть, и затем вспоминает - часть их лодки, должно быть, упала туда.  
  
\- Если они обеспокоены нашими поисками, значит, по-прежнему думают, что карта у нас, - понимает юноша вслух, и надежда вновь расцветает в нём, - они не знают, что она прямо у них под носом.  
  
\- Это также значит, что, как только они поймут это, мы станем балластом, - говорит Рейвен мрачно. Она встаёт, хватая фазерную винтовку, опирается на неё, в то время как Хэнк поглядывает на девушку с тревогой. - Мы должны найти более подходящее укрытие. Мистер Ксавье, - она достаёт пистолет, вручая его так, чтобы парень мог взяться за рукоять. - Вперёд на разведку. Попытайтесь отыскать место, где мы сможем прятаться максимально долго.  
  
Чарльз молчит, взвешивая пистолет в руке. Он не знаком с оружием, также как и Хэнк, но это не останавливает его, и парень прячет револьвер за пояс брюк.   
  
\- Есть, капитан.  
  
Он скрывается из виду в деревьях и не оборачивается, даже когда слышит очередной мучительный вздох Даркхольм, и Генри говорит мягко, но непреклонно:   
  
\- Вам нужно снова лечь. Позвольте мне взглянуть.  
  
С Ночным змеем на плече, Ксавье прокладывает свой путь через подлесок. Пейзаж планеты экзотичен и странен, пышная зелень почти подавляет остальные краски, это совсем не те коричневые тона Монтрессора, к которым привык юноша. Глубже лес становится темнее, и Чарльз, шагая по луковичным растениям, рискует споткнуться о большие древесные корни. Морф жужжит, разбивая почти жуткую тишину, когда бросается от любопытства на всё вокруг, и юноша благодарен, что тот никогда не отклоняется слишком далеко и находится в пределах видимости.  
  
Стволы грибовидных деревьев угловатые и скрученные, сверху вниз от них тянутся длинные белые волокна, и Чарльз делает всё возможное, чтобы избежать соприкосновения с ними. Воздух, ложащийся в лёгких тяжестью, кажется густым, - Ксавье, должно быть, слишком привык к более легким молекулам открытого космоса; теперь нужно заново приспосабливаться к земному. Повсюду странные незнакомые растения всех форм и размеров, некоторых из них Чарльз даже выдумать не смог бы, ни то что бы поверить в их реальное существование. Они, кажется, единственная форма жизни на планете, так как юноша не слышит насекомых.  
  
Чарльз тщательно обходит несколько кустарников, похожих на вазы, которые используются для сбора дождевой воды, с кривыми и округлыми основаниями, и вдруг слышит шелест, отчего немедленно замирает. Он утихомиривает Ночного Змея, когда тот вопросительно щебечет, медленно скользит вниз, чтобы выхватить пистолет из-за пояса и снять с предохранителя.  
  
Шум, кажется, исходит от одного из вазообразных растений, Ксавье медленно приближается, его нервы на пределе. Он понятия не имеет, чего ожидать на этой планете, эта мысль бьет его, и Чарльз внезапно понимает, насколько далеко он от дома, что он совершил аварийную посадку на планете, которая в течение длительного времени считалась фантастической, что его предал и поймал в ловушку пират.  
  
Что-то шелестит в кустарниках, мрачно замечает Чарльз и наклоняется, чтобы всмотреться в самый близкий из них.  
  
Два светящихся зелёных глаза оказываются в дюймах от его собственных, а широко ухмыляющийся рот раскрывается и вопит:   
  
\- Аааааа!  
  
\- Аааааа! - в шоке отзывается Чарльз эхом, отшатывается назад и спотыкается о корень, приземляясь на задницу. Что-то немедленно запрыгивает сверху, и длинные веретенообразные пальцы вцепляются в его рубашку.  
  
\- Это так восхитительно, чертовски потрясающе, фантастика! - раздаётся легкомысленный голос, отражаясь от деревьев вокруг. Чарльз чувствует, как его поднимают обратно на ноги, будто он весит меньше пёрышка, и вдруг оказывается плотно прижатым к холодной металлической груди. - Органическая форма жизни! Ты наконец-то пришёл, чтобы спасти меня! О, я просто хочу обнимать тебя, сжимать в объятьях и шептать нежности в твоё ухо…  
  
\- Отпусти меня! - Быстро прерывает Чарльз, выворачиваясь из тощих механических рук и делая несколько шагов назад, чтобы можно было получить лучший обзор на своего нового знакомого.  
  
Это андроид, никаких сомнений. У него светлые металлические волосы, губы растянуты в постоянной улыбке, придающей безумный вид, и он в свою очередь изучает Ксавье. Глаза робота больше походят на солнцезащитные очки, чем на реальные глаза, но зелёные огоньки светятся сквозь тёмные линзы, доказывая, что он активирован и функционирует. Остальная часть его тела окрашена в броскую смесь ярко-красного и чёрного, руки и ноги непропорционально тонкие, в голове не хватает какой-то панели, но, очевидно, о ней хорошо заботились, так как странный андроид может пританцовывать на месте.  
  
\- Я был один в течение очень долгого времени, - объясняет он, подскакивая к Чарльзу, чтобы обернуть руку вокруг его плеча. Парень напрягается, осторожно следя за роботом, но тот действительно, кажется, не собирается причинять вреда, продолжая: - что, конечно, великолепно, одиночество это неплохо, но приблизительно после ста лет ты просто... - он внезапно вцепляется в Ксавье обеими руками и встряхивает его, - немного сходишь С УМА!  
  
Попытка физически не чувствовать себя подобно собственному мозгу - запутанным - проваливается, и Чарльз снова скидывает с себя робота, радуясь, когда тот добровольно отпускает его.   
  
\- Кто ты? - спрашивает он осторожно, образуя небольшое расстояние между ними. Но у него есть предчувствие, что это ненадолго.   
  
\- Ах, да, - робот становится в позу, выпячивает грудь и возлагает руки на бёдра. - Меня зовут… А как меня зовут-то?  
  
Чарльз уставляется на него. Он начинает подозревать, что, возможно, был слишком либерален в использовании слов. На его плече Ночной змей превращается в уменьшенную версию андроида и отвинчивает голову, из которой назад и вперёд раскачивается кукушка:  
  
-  _Куку, куку_.  
  
Стараясь не смеяться, Ксавье мягко встряхивает морфа, чтобы заставить его вернуться в свою обычную форму капли. Однако, морф не далёк от истины. Робот тратит столько времени, пытаясь вспомнить собственное имя, отчего не трудно предположить, что он подрастерял пару гаек.  
  
\- Конечно! - андроид щёлкает пальцами, и тревога Чарльза возвращается, когда тот достаёт из ножен, закреплённых на спине, два длинных блестящих меча и дико размахивает ими. - Меня зовут У.Э.Й.Д! Это сокращение от «Универсальный электронный интегрированный дроид»!  
  
Чарльз обменивается взглядом с Ночным Змеем, делая шаг или два назад.   
  
\- Уэйд, тогда. Что за, гм, мечи?   
  
Даже робот кажется озадаченным.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, я понятия не имею, - он уставляется на лезвия в руках, как будто видит их в первый раз. - Держу пари, что мог бы нарубить ими салат.  
  
\- Действительно, - говорит Чарльз, задаваясь вопросом, какое это имеет отношение хоть к чему-либо. - Так, послушай, может быть, ты сможешь помочь мне с кое-чем.  
  
\- Помочь! - вопит Уэйд, подскакивая на месте. Из места в его голове, где отсутствует маленькая панель, колышется несколько незакреплённых проводов, что, вероятно, многое объясняет. - Сос! Помощь! Я могу сделать это!  
  
\- Отлично, - говорит Ксавье, вынужденный предпринять ещё один поспешный шаг назад, когда прыжок андроида заставляет лезвия мелькнуть в дюйме от его лица, - я ищу кое-что. Может быть, ты слышал об этом.  
  
\- О, ты тоже псих? - спрашивает Уэйд взволнованно, останавливаясь. С тихим царапаньем мечи скользят обратно в ножны за плечами, к облегчению Чарльза. - Мне всегда было интересно, собираются ли вместе потерянные умы. Может быть, они гнездятся!  
  
\- Ээ, нет, я не сошёл с ума, - отвечает парень, хотя начинает чувствовать себя близким к этому. - Я ищу сокровища.  
  
\- Сокровища? - глаза Уэйда загораются ярко-зелёным. - Вроде пиратских сокровищ?  
  
Чарльз оживляется:   
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Вроде таинственных спрятанных пиратских сокровищ? - продолжает робот, почти гремя, поскольку энергично вибрирует. - Таинственные спрятанные пиратские сокровища, этооо, это прямо на кончике моего языка…  
  
\- Да, - говорит Чарльз, с надеждой, бьющейся в груди, и морф даже услужливо трансформируется в крошечный деревянный сундук с блестящими золотыми слитками, - продолжай, продолжай..  
  
\- С-сокровища, - заикается Уэйд, глаза светятся ещё ярче, - сокровища, сокровища, сокровища, сокровища…  
  
Его вдруг коротит, и он, искря, шипит, отзываясь эхом сквозь деревья. Чарльз прикрывает лицо ладонью, а когда опускает её, видит столб дыма, поднимающийся из задней части головы андроида.  
  
\- Нет, никогда не слышал о нём - говорит Уэйд изумлённо, поднимая веретенообразный палец. - Как ты думаешь, можно ли уговорить ум вернуться обратно на воздушном шаре в форме жирафа?  
  
\- Подожди, что ты сказал? - протестует Ксавье. - Ты _только что_  говорил о пиратских сокровищах.  
  
\- Я? - удивляется робот. - Ты знаешь, я всегда был подозрителен в отношении облаков. Что они там делают, так или иначе? Они не доведут до добра. Вы слышите меня, облака?! Я вижу вас!  
  
Чарльз вздыхает, признавая безнадежность их диалога. Очевидно, обрывки проводов свидетельствуют о гораздо большей проблеме, нежели простое дёрганье время от времени.  
  
\- Ничего, - говорит он, подталкивая Ночного Змея, - но всё равно спасибо.  
  
\- Подожди! - кричит Уэйд, когда Чарльз с морфом отворачиваются, чтобы продолжить идти через лес. - Куда ты собрался? Возьми меня с собой! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, возьми меня с собой!  
  
\- Эй! - негодует Чарльз, когда робот бросается на землю, хватая парня за ногу. - Отпусти меня. Сейчас же.  
  
\- Я был один так долго, - говорит Уэйд, глядя на него щенячьими глазами. Юноша не знает, как андроиду удаётся делать это зелёными огнями, но у него выходит. - И, наконец, у меня снова появляется друг! Ты не можешь уйти!  
  
\- Но я должен, - твёрдо отвечает Ксавье, пытаясь освободить ногу, - один из моих друзей пострадал, и мне нужно найти для нас укрытие.  
  
Слишком поздно он понимает, что именно сказал.   
  
\- Много друзей! - Вопит Уэйд, ракетой поднимаясь на ноги и хватая Чарльза за руки. Он заставляет Ксавье покружиться вместе с ним, отчего лес вокруг превращается в зелёное размытое пятно. - Ты приведёшь меня к другим друзьям, о счастливый день! Мы можем рассказывать забавные истории о нашем детстве и устраивать вечеринки с ночёвкой, и готовить блинчики по утрам!  
  
\- Нас преследуют пираты, Уэйд, - чеканит юноша, вырываясь на свободу; его терпение истощает себя, - и я должен найти безопасное место, чтобы спрятаться там, прежде чем они найдут нас и сделают нечто абсолютно противоположное обмену забавными историями о нашем детстве, устраиванию вечеринки с ночёвкой и приготовлением блинов по утрам.  
  
\- Означает ли это, что они способны сделать тако? - спрашивает Уэйд.  
  
-  _Нет._  
  
\- Я могу помочь, я могу помочь! - тараторит Уэйд, когда Чарльз вновь решается уйти. - Я обещаю, что смогу помочь. Я буду молчать, я на самом деле очень хорош в молчании. Я могу так молчать, что ты даже не вспомнишь, что я здесь. Я могу молчать, как…  
  
\- Уэйд, - говорит Чарльз, многозначительно глядя на него через плечо.  
  
Андроид делает вид, что застёгивает губы на замок, при этом умудряясь выглядеть сожалеющим.  
  
Парень вздыхает. Уэйд, скорее всего, раздражающая мигрень, которая ни капли не нужна Чарльзу, но он уже начинает нервничать при мысли о возможности потеряться. Вдруг робот прав, и вдруг он сможет помочь, если пробыл на этой планете столько, сколько говорит. Во всяком случае, у него лучшее представление о местности, чем у Ксавье.  
  
Тем не менее, парень ощущает жгучую боль от последнего раза, когда он решил довериться неизвестно кому. Чарльз стискивает зубы, не обращая внимания на острый укол в его сердце от одной только мысли об Эрике. Он сердито задвигает воспоминания подальше, отказываясь думать о Леншерре. У него сейчас есть гораздо более важные вещи, чтобы волноваться о предателе.  
  
Раздумья о киборге с применением любого количества уничижительных терминов всё ещё не позволяют Чарльзу почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше.  
  
Обида частично отражается на его лице, потому что Уэйд торжественно приближается к юноше и берёт его руку в собственные ладони:  
  
\- Хотел бы ты услышать песню, величественную и гордую, о трёх плешивых козлах?  
  
\- Что? - изумляется Чарльз, избавляясь от хватки андроида. -  _Нет._  
  
\- Она служит источником вдохновения для всех нас, - серьезно говорит Уэйд, но потом светлеет. - Так я могу идти с тобой, правильно?  
  
Чарльз бросает взгляд на Ночного Змея.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты можешь пойти с нами, - произносит он, но поднимает руку, когда Уэйд освобождает громкий возглас, - но ты должен вести себя  _тихо_. И никаких плешивых козлов, чем бы это ни было.  
  
\- Умру, но пронесу эту идею в сердце до конца, - клянётся Уэйд, и Чарльз прикидывает, сколько времени у него займёт убедить Рейвен в том, что робот не является серьезной угрозой их выживанию будучи самим собой.  
  
\- Тогда пошли, - устало говорит Ксавье, снова начиная пробираться сквозь подлесок и принимая решение отложить эту мигрень на потом, - мне нужно найти нам убежище.  
  
\- Подожди, подожди, прежде чем мы пойдём, - останавливает Чарльза Уэйд, обгоняя его и отодвигая большую ветку, - сначала мы должны зайти ко мне домой. Только на минуту! Я просто очень, очень... - он робко замолкает. - Мне нужно отлить.  
  
Чарльз пристально разглядывает открытый луг, и улыбка появляется на его лице, когда на глаза ему попадается старый заржавевший металлический корпус судна, расположившийся на вершине небольшого холма.   
  
\- Уэйд, - говорит он медленно, пока Ночной Змей радостно петляет в воздухе, - я думаю, что ты только что закончил наши поиски.

X

Убедить Рейвен в достаточной надёжности Уэйда занимает значительно меньше времени, чем представлял себе Чарльз, хотя это в основном за счёт того, что бесстрашный капитан слушает почти в болезненном, почти безумном молчании и на все объяснения отвечает с остекленевшими жёлтыми глазами одним лишь кивком в знак согласия. Выглядя мрачным и решительным, Хэнк тоже кивает.  
  
Требуется на бесконечное количество времени больше, чтобы добраться до местожительства Уэйда. В своём коротком поиске убежища парень не блуждал далеко от места аварии, но перемещение Рейвен, даже на такое расстояние, оказывается трудноразрешимой проблемой. Они с Хэнком поддерживают девушку с двух сторон, двигаясь в ужасно медленном темпе и часто останавливаясь, поскольку стараются задевать её как можно меньше. Даркхольм не слишком тяжёлая, но их поза неудобна для Чарльза, который оказывается ниже обоих друзей. Им приходится делать частые остановки, чтобы позволить Рейвен отдышаться, когда ей становится слишком больно.  
  
Ксавье ходит по краю, прислушиваясь к звукам возможной погони, когда Уэйд начинает болтать особенно громко, рассекая лес. Иногда до них доносится низкий гул двигателей ялов, всегда в отдалении, но каждый раз это заставляет их замирать, затаивая дыхание. Звуки всегда затихают, поскольку пираты медленно удаляются, но Чарльз обнаруживает, что почти не дышит, когда они не могут расслышать лодок.  
  
Он не обманывает себя. Ксавье уверен, что в конечном итоге они будут найдены, он также уверен, что пираты тоже понимают своё выигрышное положение. Уэйд словно бельмо на глазу, так что лишь вопрос времени, когда один из головорезов заметит их - это случится, как только они подлетят ближе, но Чарльз будет чувствовать себя лучше будучи в корабле, загнанный в угол спиной к стене, вместо того, чтобы быть пойманным в открытую.  
  
Он задаётся вопросом, принимает ли Эрик участие в их поиске, и потащат ли их к нему на корабль, когда Чарльз, Хэнк и Рейвен будут схвачены. Ксавье не хочет столкнуться с киборгом вновь, не из-за страха, больше из стыда и того факта, что он позволил Леншерру подобраться настолько близко к себе, полагая, что всё происходящее между ними реально и, возможно, вырастет в нечто большее, чем просто совместное времяпровождение в их рейсе и…  
  
Больно вспоминать, как Эрик обнимал, как уютно и тепло им было на маленькой, но удобной кровати. Больно осознавать, что всё это было лишь частью плана.  
  
Они достигают жилища Уэйда, предварительно поднявшись с Рейвен по крутому скалистому холму, прежде чем, наконец, с облегчением зайти в прохладную тень, устав от жаркого подъема. После того, как глаза Чарльза приспосабливаются к темноте, он видит покрытые мхом стены и кучу разбросанных по всему помещению предметов, которые парень может охарактеризовать лишь одним словом - хлам; это всевозможные странные мелочи, начиная с деталей двигателя, заканчивая древним полуразвалившимся столом с шахматной доской.  
  
Андроид ныряет за старый изодранный парус, повешенный на бельевой верёвке, закреплённой на стене, и исчезает в том, что должно служить ему спальней. Ксавье помогает Генри опустить Рейвен на пол, прислонив спиной к самой чистой стене, которую они находят, чтобы она могла осмотреться замутнёнными глазами.  
  
\- Напитки? - весело предлагает Уэйд, возвращаясь обратно из-за занавеси с ржавым металлическим подносом в руках.   
  
Хэнк заметно отступает от предложенного, что похоже на пузырящееся моторное масло, чёрное, как деготь, половина из которого выплёскивается из побитых кружек с каждым шагом Уэйда. Чарльзу кажется, что он видит ключ, торчащий из одной.   
  
\- Нет? Ну, просто дайте мне знать. Ко мне так давно не заходили гости. О! Как насчёт игры на волынке?   
  
\- Может быть, в другое время, - говорит Хэнк, бросая другу ошеломлённый взгляд, прежде чем снять пиджак и положить его под спину Рейвен.  
  
\- Жёсткое общество, - замечает робот, - если оригинальные произведения не по вашей части, я могу сыграть нечто очень проникновенное, вроде, - его голос внезапно становится чрезвычайно глубоким, зловеще отзываясь эхом от стен, -  _«Сыграй тот отпадный музон, парниша»_.  
  
\- Уэйд, - чеканит Ксавье, как только исчезает эхо, - никакой волынки. Пожалуйста.   
  
\- Как насчёт более спокойного времяпрепровождения? - предлагает Генри, и в этот момент Рейвен приходит в себя.  
  
\- Господа, мы должны держаться вместе, - произносит она, пытаясь полностью сесть, прежде чем Маккой мягко останавливает её.  
  
\- Прекратите отдавать приказы хоть на миллисекунду, - говорит он твёрдо, но не без нежности, поскольку заставляет девушку снова откинуться к стене, перемещая свой пиджак под её голову. - Вы должны расслабиться и отдохнуть.  
  
Даркхольм улыбается ему, и Чарльз вынужден отвернуться в сторону, тщетно пытаясь не думать о том, как Эрик утешал его только вчера вечером. Но нет. Всё это было ложью. Его вдруг снова захлёстывает волна злости на себя за веру в каждое слово, сорвавшееся с губ Эрика. Он злится, что так легко повёлся на враньё киборга, он был таким простаком всё это время. Это унизительно.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Чарльз? - спрашивает астрофизик, возможно, разглядев что-то в позе или выражения лица Ксавье. - Как твоя голова?  
  
\- Прекрасно, - тут же отвечает юноша, задвигая мысли о Леншерре подальше. Он не врёт. Ведь его голова не болит.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Хэнк рассеянно отводит взгляд к Рейвен, дремлющей урывками.  
  
\- Эй, ребята, не говорите мне, что вы привели ещё больше друзей! - взволнованно говорит Уэйд, и Чарльз поворачивается к нему. Робот стоит у входа в корабль, размахивая руками. - Эй! Юхуу! Сюда!  
  
\- Нет, Уэйд, это пираты! - кричит Ксавье, услышав залпы из плазменных пушек. Руки андроида взлетают словно ветряные мельницы, пока он убегает от снарядов, прежде чем спрятаться в корабле, но Чарльз проскальзывает мимо него, выхватывая из-за пояса пистолет. Он приседает у входа в судно и отвечает огнём, стреляя плазмой, не целясь; его сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее - на самом деле, он не хочет никого убить, просто не хочет быть  _убитым_.  
  
Когда он рискует выглянуть из своего укрытия, мельком замечает группу пиратов, бегущих через луг к холму, кричащих и размахивающих оружием. Ксавье вынужден быстро упасть вниз, когда выстрел плазмы почти попадает в его лицо.  
  
\- Их слишком много! - объявляет он немного испуганно. Там, по крайней мере, десять мужчин, а он один против всех. Чарльз ни за что не сможет удержать их, даже если Маккой позволит Рейвен, пробуждённой громкими выстрелами, выступить с ним и присоединиться к драке.  
  
\- У них забавный способ сказать «привет», - раздражённо замечает Уэйд. - Вы нравитесь мне гораздо больше, ребята.  
  
Чарльз делает ещё несколько залпов вслепую, и он знает, что практически не имеет шансов попасть в кого-либо, он держится за глупую надежду, что, возможно, пираты отступят, прежде чем кто-то пострадает или даже умрёт. Однако останавливает их не его дикая стрельба, а холодный чёткий голос, раздавшийся через весь луг, тот, что Чарльз услышал в гостинице «У Марко», сожжённой дотла, и тот, что теперь узнает где угодно.  
  
\- Прекратить огонь! - приказывает Леншерр с пиратской базы под холмом. Плазменные выстрелы останавливаются в эту же секунду, на поляну резко опускается тишина. - Вольно, ждать меня здесь.   
  
Юноша на мгновение задаётся вопросом, что киборг имеет в виду, но потом слышит тихую поступь, и голос Эрика раздаётся вновь, на сей раз значительно ближе и не такой громкий:  
  
\- Чарльз, это лишь я. И я прошу слово.

 


	8. Chapter 8

X

Чарльз замирает на месте в своём укрытии. Он по-прежнему не имеет никакого желания встречаться с Эриком лицом к лицу, но, возможно, это его единственный шанс поговорить с киборгом до того, как пираты возобновят атаку и убьют всех.  
  
\- Пришёл торговаться за карту, я уверена, - выплёвывает Рейвен, сердито обнажая зубы.  
  
\- Конечно, - тихо произносит Чарльз, - они по-прежнему думают, что карта у нас. Они до сих пор не поняли, что она осталась на корабле.  
  
\- Ну, мы, естественно, не можем сказать им об этом, - сухо указывает Хэнк. - Так они убьют нас даже быстрее, чем планировали.  
  
Эти доводы заставляют юношу вскочить обратно на ноги, расправить плечи и убрать пистолет. - Хочу послушать, что он скажет. - Ксавье горд, что его голос не дрожит и не отражает водоворот эмоций, кипящих внутри.  
  
\- Подожди, - говорит Маккой, озабоченно хмурясь, - откуда ты знаешь, что он намерен просто поговорить? Вдруг он что-нибудь выкинет? Можем ли мы ему доверять?  
  
\- Нисколько, - однозначно отвечает Чарльз, собираясь покинуть корабль, - но у нас нет выбора.  
  
\- Я пойду с тобой! - предлагает Уэйд, подпрыгивая, словно до жути непоседливый щенок.  
  
\- Нет, останься здесь, - быстро останавливает его Чарльз, ища достаточно вескую причину, чтобы никто не смог ему возразить, - охраняйте вход и убедитесь, что ни один пират не собирается проникнуть сюда. Ночной Змей прикрывает меня со спины. - Маленький морф гордо выпячивает свою грудь.  
  
\- Да, да, капитан! - салютует Уэйд. - Я удержу форт! Никто не пройдёт под моим орлиным взором! Даже не… Эй, то облако похоже на моржа, играющего на губной гармошке!  
  
Не дав себе времени хорошенько всё обдумать, парень выходит из корабля и спускается по холму с Ночным Змеем на плече. Он осторожно идёт по склону к точке на широкой поляне, кажущейся вполне приемлемым местом для нейтральной территории, где его ожидает Эрик. Киборг, не мигая, молча и безэмоционально наблюдает за Чарльзом. Ксавье устраивает собственное выражение лица, но всё же он не сдерживается и сжимает кулаки, когда подходит к Леншерру и останавливается напротив, сохраняя дистанцию в несколько футов.  
  
Ночной Змей со счастливым щебетом вылетает вперёд, чтобы приветствовать Эрика: делает две возбуждённых петли вокруг него, прижимается носом к щеке и мурлыкает, когда тот поднимает искусственную руку и ласково чешет морфа под подбородком.  
  
По-прежнему сосредоточенный на Чарльзе, внимательный взгляд киборга медленно скользит вверх и вниз, изучая каждый дюйм его тела, будто Леншерр проводит досмотр и заносит в каталог любые признаки ранения, и это чистый  _фарс_ , это почти заставляет Чарльза смеяться, фальшиво и горько, прежде чем он сдаётся и нарушает тишину.  
  
\- Так всё было ложью, да? - спрашивает он, пристально глядя на Эрика. Ксавье чувствует себя достаточно спятившим, чтобы попытаться ударить пирата, даже зная, что тот с лёгкостью сможет остановить его.  
  
\- Не всё, - тут же отвечает киборг, на вид вполне удовлетворённый результатами своего исследования, и его глаза возвращаются к лицу Чарльза.  
  
\- Да что ты, - парень с недоверием качает головой, - действительно?  
  
\- То, что ты подслушал в столовой, - тихо говорит Эрик, - то, что я сказал о тебе, - неправда.  
  
\- Да, и я должен просто поверить этому? - Чарльз скрещивает руки, лишь бы скрыть, как они дрожат. - После того, как ты лгал мне всё то время, что я знал тебя.  
  
\- Я признаю, что лгал поначалу, чтобы сбить тебя со следа, - спокойно произносит киборг, не отрицая обвинений, - я не рассчитывал, что, услышав мой голос в гостинице, ты узнаешь его, но…  
  
\- Да, гостиница моего отчима, которую ты и твои люди превратили в горстку пепла, - напоминает Чарльз, и в нём снова разгорается ярость. - Ты чуть не _убил_  нас в ту ночь. Ты чуть не убил нас  _сегодня_. И, полагаю, планируешь убить нас до наступления темноты!  
  
\- Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, - отрезает Леншерр, и холодный гнев вползает в его голос.  
  
\- О, здорово, твои люди сделают всю грязную работу за тебя. Как удобно.  
  
\- Чёрт побери, Чарльз, - шипит Эрик разочарованно, - дай мне закончить.  
  
\- Безусловно, - насмешливо и с презрением разрешает парень, - продолжай.  
  
Ночной Змей дрейфует между ними туда-сюда, нервно и беспокойно глядя то на одного, то на второго.

 

  
  
\- Мои чувства к тебе настоящие и искренние, - говорит Эрик, и в любой другой ситуации грубый и резкий тон, которым сказана эта фраза, вызвал бы улыбку. - То, что я сказал Кейну в столовой, должно было не допустить, чтобы он узнал истинный характер наших отношений и разболтал это всей команде, потому что, я гарантирую, они устроили бы собственный мятеж и распотрошили нас обоих.  
  
\- Я тебе не верю, - категорически заявляет Чарльз.  
  
Эрик гневно выдыхает, внезапно выглядя истощённым.   
  
\- Отлично, ну, и не надо, - говорит он ледяным голосом, - но я точно знаю, что не спал бы с тобой вообще, если бы мои чувства не были настоящими.  
  
Это так злит Чарльза, что сначала слова застревают у него в горле.   
  
\- Так предполагается, что мне нужно снова броситься в твои объятья? - выплёвывает Ксавье, как только обретает способность говорить. - Поверить, что ты такой благородный, когда всё в тебе, каждое твоё действие является противоположностью чему-либо хотя бы  _отдалённо_ напоминающему  _благородство_? - Его голос ломается в конце, угрожая выдать кипящие эмоции. Эрик задел самую больную тему, напомнив про их столь близкие отношения. - Ты просто кусок дерьма.  
  
\- Я сказал всё, что должен был, вопрос закрыт, - отрезает Леншерр, а затем в его интонации врезается сталь. - Отдай карту.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает юноша, пытаясь усмирить свой гнев, что ощущается как холодные брызги дождя на костре, - не отдам.  
  
\- Послушай, - шипит Эрик, делая пару шагов вперёд. Чарльз мстительно рад видеть, что киборг чуть прихрамывает из-за ноги, испорченной ножом. - Ты и я всё ещё можем убежать от этого вместе. Ты принесёшь карту, а я реквизирую лодку, - он протягивает руку. - Пойдём со мной.  
  
\- Что заставляет тебя думать, будто я хочу пойти куда-либо с тобой? - говорит парень, даже не глядя на раскрытую ладонь. - Ты предал меня. Что мешает тебе сделать это снова?  
  
\- Как мне убедить тебя, что я не вру? - сухо произносит Эрик, убирая свою руку. - По крайней мере, не о нас с тобой.  
  
 _"Ничто не может убедить меня"_ , - Чарльз готов выдать этот ответ, парящий на кончике языка, но выходит иное. - Поступки говорят громче слов, - произносит он ровным голосом, не уверенный, почему не сказал то, что собирался. - Но я не отдам тебе карту. Не по своей воле.  
  
Эрик хмурится, и его взгляд становится жёстким и тёмным.   
  
\- Я заберу её силой, если придётся, - предупреждает он, выжигая Чарльза этим тяжёлым обещанием, - так что подумай хорошенько, действительно ли ты хочешь этого. Даю время до рассвета, чтобы решить, - он переводит взгляд вверх на корабль Уэйда, прежде чем вернуться обратно к лицу Чарльза. - Я прослежу, чтобы ты выжил. Но не могу обеспечить то же самое твоим друзьям. - Он оборачивается, хромая вниз по склону. - Идём, Ночной Змей.  
  
Морф колеблется, хлопая большими удивлёнными глазами. Ксавье не сдвигается с места, взглядом проделывая дыру в затылке киборга, в этот миг Леншерр замечает, что Ночной Змей не летит за ним.  
  
\- Ночной Змей! - гаркает он, останавливаясь и оборачиваясь назад, - пошли.  
  
Морф пищит и прячется за плечом Чарльза, испуганно глядя на Эрика. Ксавье даже не может чувствовать удовлетворение от этой маленькой победы, потому просто смотрит на киборга, предоставляя ему выбор, что с этим делать.  
  
На мгновение в глазах Леншерра загорается гнев, горячий и яркий, словно вспышка на Солнце, но в следующую секунду он исчезает, подобно умершей звезде.   
  
– Прекрасно, - говорит Эрик и уходит прочь. На сей раз он не останавливается и не возвращается.  
  
Чарльз выжидает достаточно долго, желая удостовериться, что пират вне пределов слышимости и видимости; он зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить рыдание, и жмурится, боясь дать волю слезам, которые внезапно подступают к уголкам глаз. Кажется, ему всё-таки удаётся оставаться тихим, дрожа от усилий и не позволяя себе всхлипывать, пока морф бережно подталкивает его с робким печальным воркованием.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - шепчет парень, делая громкий свистящий выдох и запуская обе своих руки в волосы. В его груди ужасающе пусто, гнев выгорел, когда Чарльз высказал Эрику всё, что накипело. - Я в порядке, - повторяет Ксавье немного громче, посылая Ночному Змею крохотную утомлённую улыбку, несколько жёсткую и противоречащую остальным эмоциям на его лице, - идём.  
  
Он поднимается вверх по дороге, откуда пришёл, практически ожидая получить залп плазмы в спину, но никаких выстрелов не следует, и парень доходит до ржавого корабля. Похоже, Эрик действительно намерен сдержать своё слово.  
  
"Которому они не могут доверять", - мрачно думает Чарльз, поскольку, обернувшись, видит, как пираты крадутся, отступая в лес. У него нет сомнений в том, что те не уйдут далеко, а любые попытки сбежать приведут к короткой и насильственной смерти. Они пойманы в ловушку здесь, и головорезы, вероятно, не собираются ждать до рассвета, чтобы проникнуть в корабль и взять карту.  
  
Которой у них попросту нет.  
  
\- Чарльз? - зовёт Хэнк изнутри, большое облегчение видеть его снова. - Как всё прошло?  
  
\- Что он сказал? - добавляет Даркхольм, у неё слабый голос, но не менее презрительный по отношению к Леншерру.  
  
Удерживая более-менее, как он надеется, нейтральное выражение лица, парень забирается в шлюпку. Если они все хотят спастись, то должны придумать план, и Чарльз собирается спасти их троих, потому обязан что-то предпринять.  
  
Он надеется, что Рейвен с Генри будут более полезны, чем он, потому что прямо сейчас Ксавье может лишь прокручивать в голове образ Эрика, протягивающего руку.  
  


X

  
Вторая половина дня медленно растворяется в вечере, затянутом тревогой и разочарованием. Тревога исходит в основном со стороны Хэнка, беспокоящемся о Рейвен, которая всё чаще проваливается в темноту и продолжает слабеть. Разочарование со стороны Чарльза, потому что к нему приходит отвратительное чувство загнанности в ловушку и собственной никчёмности, время заканчивается, а он не в состоянии придумать хоть один благовидный план, который смог бы спасти их.  
  
Ксавье не произносит это вслух, но всё больше начинает осознавать, что всё это - его ошибка. Он никогда не должен был доверять Эрику. Ему следовало придерживаться собственных инстинктов и осторожности, так, возможно, он бы разглядел подвох намного раньше. Этих мыслей достаточно, чтобы заставить парня чувствовать себя столь же разочарованным собой, сколь и их затруднительным положением.  
  
\- Чёрт подери, Чарльз, я астрофизик, а не доктор, - встаёт, наконец, Хэнк, когда его волнение достигает рекордно высокого уровня, а нервы полностью истощаются, - я имею в виду, я  _получил_  докторскую степень, да, но я  _не_  врач. Это не одно и то же. С докторской ты не можешь помочь людям, ты можешь лишь сидеть,  _бесполезный._  
  
\- Эй, - говорит Чарльз, прерывая друга в его беспокойной беготне, кладя руку на плечо, - ты не бесполезен. Ты делаешь очень многое, заботясь о Рейвен, это самое большее, что ты можешь в данной ситуации.  
  
Маккой вздыхает. Он не отходит от капитана, даже когда Ксавье предлагает занять своё место на некоторое время, чтобы его ноги имели возможность хоть немного отдохнуть.   
  
\- Спасибо, я просто… - он обрывается и невесело смеётся. - Они убьют нас, когда узнают, что у нас нет карты.  
  
\- Они убили бы нас только для того, чтобы забрать её, - мрачно напоминает юноша. Это не самые приятные мысли. Отчаянно, между нерешительными обсуждениями возможных планов, он молча ломает голову над тем, как убедить Эрика не убивать друзей, если киборг действительно сохранит жизнь Чарльзу.  
  
Пока это заканчивается тем, что он с отвращением задвигает мысли о Леншерре, не решаясь верить ему хоть в чём-либо. Участь Чарльза будет такой, как Хэнка и Рейвен.  
  
\- Я лишь сожалею, что у нас не было возможности достать аптечку на корабле, - сокрушённо произносит Генри. - Так, по крайней мере, я мог бы сделать Рейвен перевязку должным образом и дать обезболивающее.  
  
Чарльз идёт обратно к выходу из судна, прислоняется к выступу и наблюдает за Ночным Змеем, кружащим вокруг. Ночь уже опустилась на луг и лес, сумрак царит повсюду, за исключением мерцающего огонька среди деревьев, где пираты разожгли костёр и разбили лагерь, чтобы следить за старым кораблём. «Наследие» парит в небе тихим гигантом, нависая над ними всеми так близко и так далеко.  
  
Если бы у них только была карта. По крайней мере, торговаться с пиратами было бы намного проще, если бы они имели единственную вещь, которую могли бы предложить.  
  
\- Я уверен, у Чарльза есть план! - уверяет Уэйд, появляясь из груды барахла, где он грохотал большую часть дня после того, как Ксавье отослал его в дальний угол, чтобы быть в состоянии что-либо придумать. Спустя полчаса непрерывных предложений андроида различных песен на волынке Чарльз вышел из себя. Робот подходит к парню, чтобы встать за ним и, наклонившись, прошептать: - Есть какие-нибудь идеи? Хоть какие-нибудь?  
  
\- Без карты мы покойники, - жёстко отвечает юноша, отводя немигающий взгляд от судна. - Если попытаемся бежать, ничего не изменится, мы всё также покойники, - он не может видеть во тьме всё, но, без сомнения, по крайней мере, один из пиратов прячется где-то рядом, следя за холмом, дабы убедиться, что никто не пытается улизнуть. - Если мы останемся здесь…  
  
- _Мы покойники_! - пищит Ночной Змей, выкрикивая ответ взволнованно, словно маленький ребёнок. -  _Мы покойники! Мы покойники! Мы покойники!_  
  
\- Я ощущаю здесь некую отрицательную энергетику! - восклицает Уэйд, а Чарльз вздыхает. Робот кладёт руки на бёдра, покачиваясь назад и вперёд с тихим скрежетом. - Смотри, посмотри, - из-за этого я ржавею. Пожалуй, я просто выйду на свежий воздух через чёрный ход.  
  
\- Чёрный ход? - спрашивает Чарльз, сразу оживляясь. - Ты ни разу не упомянул, что в этом месте есть задняя дверь.  
  
\- Ты не захотел здесь осмотреться, когда я предлагал! - отвечает дроид, танцуя к большому куполообразному предмету в полу, который Ксавье принял за очередной кусок металлолома. - К каждой нашей остановке прилагалось соответственное музыкальное сопровождение.  
  
Он с силой давит на купол, и Чарльз понимает, что это и не купол вовсе, а огромная, вмонтированная прямо в пол сфера, которая выходит на поверхность под давлением Уэйда, открывая взору большое круглое отверстие, ярко освещённое изнутри. Юноша заглядывает туда и задыхается в изумлении. Проход ведёт вниз в недра планеты, должно быть, на мили и мили дальше, чем Ксавье может разглядеть, там целые лабиринты троп, лестниц и сложных трубопроводов, которые слабо гудят, делая свою работу, полностью функционирующие и словно живые.  
  
\- Вау, - говорит он, в то время как Ночной Змей превращается в небольшой рупор, крича в пустоту, и его голос отдаётся эхом, - что всё это значит?  
  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду кучу оборудования, коим изнутри напичкана вся эта планета? - спрашивает Уэйд, свешиваясь с края дыры и заглядывая в проход. - Понятия не имею!  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - бормочет Чарльз, затем подходит к отверстию, собираясь спрыгнуть туда. Горячий восходящий поток воздуха растрёпывает волосы. - Послушай, Хэнк, думаю, мы, наконец-то, нашли выход отсюда, - зовёт он астрофизика, - просто дай мне пойти и осмотреться для начала, прежде чем мы попытаемся переместить капитана.  
  
Маккой глядит с тревогой, когда видит, где стоит Ксавье. - Мы должны держаться вместе, она не хотела, чтобы мы разделились…  
  
\- Я вернусь на рассвете, - обещает Чарльз, садится на край и свешивает ноги, чтобы было удобней спуститься; Ночной Змей проносится вперёд мимо него.  
  
\- ПУШЕЧНОЕ ЯДРО! - вопит Уэйд, прыгая вслед за Ксавье, и из-за тяжёлого тела по инерции проносится мимо Чарльза, с катастрофическим грохотом падая и растягиваясь на подвешенной железной пластине.  
  
Юноша приземляется на корточки, выбрасывая руки вперёд, чтобы не удариться лицом о металлическую решётку. Пластина мгновение колеблется взад и вперёд, потревоженная двумя гостями; к тому времени, когда Чарльз выпрямляется и отходит назад, Уэйд снова умудряется споткнуться и упасть.  
  
Здесь жарко и лязг механизмов значительно громче. Чарльз думает, что тут чрезвычайно легко заблудиться, и при любых других обстоятельствах он ни за что бы не позволил Хэнку забраться в этот промышленный лабиринт, потому что это слишком странная планета, если внутри она выглядит следующим образом, вместо того, чтобы быть заполненной расплавленной магмой. У учёного сегодня трудный день.  
  
Ксавье приходится кричать, чтобы быть услышанным в этом шуме. - Уэйд! Здесь есть другие входы и выходы, кроме того, через который мы только что прошли?  
  
\- Ну, конечно! - весело говорит робот, подзывая парня к себе. - Один совсем рядом, я покажу тебе!  
  
Чарльз и Ночной Змей следуют за дроидом по пластине, старательно избегая смотреть вниз. Ксавье задаётся вопросом, достигает ли трубопровод ядра планеты, и на что оно похоже. Может, сокровища Флинта сокрыты где-то здесь, спрятаны в трубе, замаскированы, чтоб никто не нашёл? Естественно, труба должна быть огромной, если все рассказы относительно количества клада верны. Парень осматривает две сплетённые, вдвое более широкие, чем Чарльз и Уэйд, трубы, под которыми им нужно пробраться, чтобы продолжить путь. В любом случае, поиск сокровищ - не то, зачем он пришёл сюда, и только карта сможет указать правильное направление.  
  
\- Та-да! - робот становится в позу рядом с приваренной к стенке лестницей, ведущей наверх, которая несколько больше обычного набора железных перекладин. - Мы пришли!  
  
\- Куда ведёт этот вход? - спрашивает Ксавье, вытягивая шею, чтобы взглянуть вверх на зияющую дыру высоко над ними. Ночной Змей взлетает, чтобы обследовать её, делая один круг, прежде чем возвращается к Чарльзу и пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Куда-нибудь в лес, - неопределённо отвечает Уэйд.  
  
Решительно, Чарльз хватается за самую низкую ступень и взбирается на неё. Если выход достаточно далеко от луга, то это шанс для Хэнка с Рейвен, и они смогут ускользнуть незамеченными, заполучив больше времени, чтобы придумать реальный план спасения. Он слышит, как Уэйд начинает подниматься позади него, его металлические ноги громко звенят, но взгляд Чарльза устремлён вперёд, парень забирается на вершину лестницы и осторожно приподнимает люк.  
  
Он почти роняет крышку в удивлении, когда оказывается посреди лагеря пиратов, ожидая, что сейчас немедленно поднимется крик. Но там тихо, большинство головорезов лежат, свернувшись калачиком, и храпят вокруг мягко потрескивающего огня, не подозревая, что Чарльз только что вторгся на их базу.  
  
\- Так какой у нас план? - громко спрашивает Уэйд, появляясь рядом с Ксавье, и парень закрывает его рот ладонью.  
  
-  _Тсс_ , - шипит он, - тише, пока нас не убили.  
  
Один из самых близких к ним пиратов фыркает во сне, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Чарльз напрягается и замирает на месте, осторожно наблюдая за ним, пока он не удостоверяется, что тот не собирается проснуться и поднять тревогу.  
  
\- Ладно, значит так, - шепчет юноша, быстро соображая и поворачиваясь к Уэйду. Он держит руку на рту андроида, чтобы предотвратить любые его попытки заговорить и убедиться, что робот весь во внимании, - мы подберёмся к «Наследию». Отключим все лазерные пушки. Вернём карту. И тогда мы используем этот проход, чтобы уйти и скрыться от пиратов, пока они не проснулись.  
  
\- Это хороший план, хороший план, - пылко соглашается Уэйд приглушённым голосом, - мне нравится. Хочу сладкой любви посреди саванны, освещённой пылающей луной, в то время как гиены будут реветь на расстоянии. Но как мы туда доберёмся?  
  
Чарльз ухмыляется, ощущая прилив адреналина, струящегося в крови, парень дёргает робота за подбородок, указывая куда смотреть. - На этом.  
  
Закреплённый и колеблющийся в воздухе ялик пиратов, на котором они ранее обрыскивали планету, абсолютно готов к использованию и не разломан в куски, как лодка Чарльза, Хэнка и Рейвен. Если Ксавье с Уэйдом удастся отвязать его, подлететь к «Наследию», проникнуть на борт, захватить карту и возвратить ял пиратам, пока те ничего не заметили, уже к рассвету они смогут уплыть далеко от холма и поляны, задолго до того, как головорезы почуют что-то неладное. Или ещё лучше, они смогут выкрасть лодку и  _оставить_  пиратов ни с чем.  
  
Не всё сразу, напоминает себе Чарльз, когда аккуратно выбирается на поверхность с дроидом и морфом, опуская крышку, отсюда выглядящую просто покрытым мхом камнем, и ступает, не издавая ни звука. Они обходят лагерь, переступая через растянувшиеся конечности храпящих пиратов, пока не оказываются рядом со старым пнём, к которому привязана лодка. Чарльз не может не заметить, что здесь не все люди. - Эрика нигде не видно.  
  
Может быть, сейчас его очередь дежурить, и он где-то в темноте, глядит на старый корпус судна, думая, что Чарльз по-прежнему там, ожидает рассвета. Юноша убеждает себя, что это правда, так как альтернатива предполагает, что киборг вернулся в лагерь и наблюдает, как Ксавье с Уэйдом стягивают шлюпку достаточно низко, чтобы забраться в неё, и собирается разбудить свою команду в любую секунду, дабы остановить их.  
  
Но ничего не происходит, лес молчит вокруг них, и пираты продолжают храпеть в блаженном неведении, что Чарльз отвязывает их лодку от её якорного каната и она начинает дрейфовать меж деревьями, поднимаясь всё выше и выше в воздух. Тем не менее, парень настороженно вслушивается в тишину, не издавая лишних звуков; жестом он просит Уэйда занять своё место и оставаться там, пока сам поднимает парус, прежде чем садится и берётся за руль. Они не могут рисковать и включать двигатели, если в самом деле не хотят разбудить пиратов, так что им приходится действовать по старинке.  
  
В лунном свете солнечный парус блестит тускло, но лёгкий бриз подхватывает его, наконец, поднимая над кронами деревьев и заполняя воздухом, давая Чарльзу достаточно мощности для работы. Он тихо смеётся, обмениваясь улыбкой с Ночным Змеем - они сделали это. Парень чувствует головокружение и лёгкость, когда направляет лодку вверх к «Наследию», описывая широкий круг в прозрачном ночном воздухе, чтобы подойти к корме судна. Он очарован, несмотря на то, что это безрассудство, но это лучше, чем сидеть и ждать рассвета в ожидании пиратов.  
  
«Наследие» безмолвно, лишь несколько фонарей освещают палубу, спокойно мерцая на ветру, значит, понимает Чарльз, некоторые члены команды должны быть на борту. Он аккуратно подводит ялик к правому борту судна, опуская парус, чтобы зависнуть чуть ниже, откуда их не видно никому, кто может выйти на палубу. Ксавье роется под скамейкой и, выудив оттуда верёвку, протягивает один конец Ночному Змею. Морф радостно хватает его и мчится к рейлингам, дважды обматывая вокруг них линь, возвращается к лодке, чтобы гордо зависнуть перед Чарльзом. Парень быстро привязывает другой конец троса к скамье яла, связывая его с судном.  
  
-  _Молчи_ , - предупреждает юноша Уэйда, а затем начинает подниматься по верёвке на палубу, следом за ним осторожно взбирается андроид, Ночной змей парит недалеко позади них.  
  
Удача продолжает им улыбаться, палуба выглядит пустой, признаков пиратов нет. Чарльз с Уэйдом не знают, сколько членов команды осталось на борту, но, по крайней мере, мрачно думает юноша, головорезы считают, что их добыча сейчас на земле, потому вряд ли на корабле много народа. Ксавье подзывает робота, и они вместе пробираются к лестнице в трюме, ведущей в машинное отделение.  
  
\- Ладно, слушай, - шепчет юноша, когда они достигают подножия лестницы, и оборачивается, чтобы поймать светящийся в тусклом свете зелёным взгляд Уэйда, - где-то здесь должна быть огромная панель управления всей энергосистемой судна, - однажды Эрик показал её Чарльзу, и то, после отключения двигателей, заставил его вычистить все детали от плазменного мусора. От Ксавье ещё три дня несло жжёной плазмой. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашёл её и заблокировал плазменные пушки, но так, чтобы их нельзя было включить снова. Сможешь справиться с этим? Я собираюсь найти карту.  
  
Уэйд склоняется ниже и произносит:  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, рядовой Райан, я здесь, чтобы отвести вас домой, - он уносится и исчезает из поля зрения, предварительно сделав сальто.  
  
Чарльз поворачивается к морфу, и тот пожимает плечами. Вместе они уходят в противоположную сторону, продвигаясь в недра корабля, туда, где расположена площадка для ялов. Каждый нерв Ксавье напряжён до предела, парень внимательно прислушивается к любым звукам шагов и голосов. Это раздражает, пусть он и не встретил ни единого человека, и никто не знает, что они на корабле.  
  
Парень добирается до площадки без происшествий и начинает чувствовать себя счастливчиком, так необыкновенно им везёт. Торопясь, Чарльз бросается в проход, в котором произошла стычка с Леншерром с участием Ночного Змея, и несётся к высоченному мотку верёвки всё ещё находящейся около баррели. Задерживая дыхание, он тянет руку в отверстие и с облегчением выдыхает, когда его пальцы смыкаются вокруг прохладной гладкой сферы.  
  
Как только парень выпрямляется и прячет карту в безопасный карман пиджака, морф хлопает Чарльза по руке, в этот же момент свет гаснет, погружая их в кромешную тьму.  
  
В голову Ксавье вдруг приходит образ Уэйда, копающегося в энергосистеме, вырубающего пробки наугад, надеясь на лучшее, и юноша душит стон - как раз в то самое время, когда он начал думать, что оставшийся путь будет таким же лёгким.  
  
К счастью, свет мерцает и через несколько секунд загорается вновь, Чарльз уже во второй раз вздыхает с облегчением. Всё, что он должен сделать сейчас, это вернуться обратно к корме, найти Уэйда, убедиться, что пушки действительно отключены, а затем они смогут спуститься к их лодке и сбежать. Всё просто.  
  
Он оборачивается и застывает при виде Кейна, стоящего в дверном проёме,  
с огромными, скрещёнными на груди ручищами. Ночной Змей испуганно пищит и прячется за Ксавье.  
  
\- Привет, Чарли, - говорит Кейн с ухмылкой.  
  
\- Ты! - выдыхает парень, сужая глаза. В спешном бегстве ради спасения собственной жизни и в сосредоточении на предательстве Эрика он абсолютно забыл о своём сводном брате. -  _Ты_  убил Азазеля.  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Кейн, со смехом вскидывая подбородок, - с лёгкостью. Особенно приятно было скинуть всю вину на тебя. Леншерр несколько испортил мне удовольствие, как ты знаешь.  
  
\- Ты помог спалить гостиницу Курта, - продолжает Ксавье, медленно подходя к сводному брату и заодно к двери. - Гостиницу твоего  _отца_. Как ты _мог_?!  
  
\- С лёгкостью, - повторяет Марко, а Чарльз замечает у него на поясе пистолет, прежде чем поднимает взгляд обратно к лицу, - захудалая дыра - меньшее, о чём я заботился, когда разыскивал карту, способную привести к сокровищам, что превратят нас в богачей. Я знаю, она у тебя, - добавляет он, опуская руки и делая шаг в сторону юноши, - так почему бы тебе не сделать что-то в самом деле полезное хоть раз в жизни и передать мне её.  
  
\- Ты монстр, - говорит Чарльз, впиваясь в него взглядом и стоя на своём, пока Кейн подходит всё ближе.  
  
\- Если ты встанешь на колени и будешь умолять меня достаточно умело, я подумаю о том, чтобы притащить тебя к Эрику и попросить его оставить тебя в живых, - продолжает Кейн, ухмыляясь, - ты знаешь, по старой дружбе. Но тебе придётся  _хорошенько_  потрудиться, чтобы убедить меня.  
  
\- Съешь дерьмо, Кейн, - холодно говорит Чарльз, и затем Ночной Змей с криком бросается в лицо Марко, приземляясь прямо на глаза.  
  
Кейн с грохотом дёргается в сторону, поднимая руки, чтобы вслепую оторвать от себя маленького морфа, и, пока он отвлекается, Ксавье устремляется вперёд, проскальзывая мимо проклятого сводного брата, и бежит к открытым дверям.  
  
\- Спасибо, приятель, - благодарит парень, когда Ночной Змей догоняет его, и морф мгновенно превращается в большой палец, поднятый вверх.  
  
\- Чарльз! - орёт Кейн позади, громко вышагивая, тем самым возвещая о своей погоне.  
  
Ксавье не оглядывается назад и не замедляется, уверенный в том, что он по-прежнему намного быстрее Марко, если с их детства ничего не изменилось. Он возвращается к лестнице, где расстался с Уэйдом, в три прыжка добирается до её вершины, собираясь забраться на палубу.  
  
Нога юноши готова встать на последнюю ступень, когда он вдруг летит вниз, проезжаясь подбородком и локтями по дереву, так как Кейн позади хватает его за ногу. В мгновение ока он оказывается на Чарльзе, таща обратно за щиколотки и жакет; Марко выхватывает плазменный пистолет и откидывает в сторону, прежде чем ударить кулаком в живот. Парень сгибается в руках Кейна с болезненным вздохом, но разворачивается и возвращает удар в глаз своему брату, в то же время целясь в пах.  
  
Кейн падает с завыванием, Ночной Змей сердито гудит около его лица, а потом отлетает назад. Чарльз готовится нанести новый удар, но не может замахнуться - он слышит громкий хлопок и затем начинает подниматься вверх.  
  
\- Ох, мамочки! - откуда-то снизу слышится тихий возглас Уэйда.  
  
Он, должно быть, случайно нажал на рычаг искусственной гравитации, понимает парень, сражаясь в воздушном пространстве за какой-нибудь предмет, который поможет ему удержаться и не улететь слишком высоко, обречённым дрейфовать в космос из атмосферы планеты. Чарльз хватается за выбленку, крепко сжимая вокруг неё пальцы, даже когда уровень невесомости продолжает расти.  
  
Кейн тоже взмывает вверх, направляясь к Чарльзу с убийственным взглядом. Они словно танцуют в воздухе, Ксавье пытается не упустить трос и в то же время отпрыгнуть подальше от брата, но Марко движется к нему, отталкиваясь от мачты и других канатов в новых попытках поймать брата.  
  
Нетронутый отсутствием силы тяжести, Ночной Змей нападает на Кейна снова, но тот отпихивает его палкой, как муху. С визгом морф летит вниз к палубе.  
  
\- Кейн, остановись! - кричит Чарльз, едва успевая вывернуться от очередного выпада Марко, пока они уплывают выше и выше. При таких темпах, если Кейн ударит Ксавье ещё раз, то отправит их обоих в открытый космос без возможности схватиться за что-нибудь.  
  
\- Отдай мне карту, - рычит Кейн, огибая бум, ловит рейлинг Чарльза и вырывает его.  
  
Руки Ксавье царапают парус за край, пытаясь найти, за что зацепиться, но солнечные батареи выскальзывают из пальцев, как вода. Его охватывает паника, когда палуба остаётся далеко внизу, а он сам медленно, но верно уносится прочь от мачты. Участь Марко ненамного лучше, он также пытается найти опору, продолжая преследовать Чарльза.  
  
Внимание Ксавье привлекает воронье гнездо на вершине мачты; наконец, найдя нечто устойчивое, он хватается за крошечную платформу. Подтягивается к ней, но переворачивается вверх тормашками, и двигается вдоль перил на другую сторону, чтобы избежать Кейна, который тоже достигает вороньего гнезда.  
  
\- Хватит, Кейн, - зовёт Чарльз после того, как Марко дважды заставляет его сделать круг, и руки юноши начинают уставать, - это ни к чему не приведёт, только…  
  
Марко не позволяет ему закончить, отталкивается от перил и забирается в гнездо, поворачивается поднимает ногу, нацеливаясь прямо лицо Чарльза. С удивлённым вскриком, рефлекторно, не думая, парень разжимает пальцы.  
  
Мгновение спустя его руки дико мечутся в воздухе, как только до Ксавье доходит, что сделал; он отчаянно тянется к бортику, вытягиваясь, насколько может, но уже достаточно далеко и кончики пальцев проходятся в нескольких дюймах от деревяшки. Ксавье пробует ухватиться за мачту, но слишком далёк и от неё, нет никакого способа подобраться хоть немного ближе.  
  
Сердце колотится в горле, Чарльз понимает в оцепенении, что уже очень высоко.  
  
Что-то мягкое прижимается к его спине и, быстро обернувшись, Чарльз хватается за флаг, колеблющийся на самом верху мачты, парень резко выдыхает - это его последняя надежда. Он все ещё продолжает уплывать, проезжаясь руками по полотну, пока не зависает вверх тормашками высоко над судном с флагом, вытянутым на полную длину. Ночной Змей молнией подлетает к нему и испуганно верещит.  
  
Кейн медленно ползёт вверх по мачте.  
  
\- Подожди, - отчаянно зовёт Чарльз, глядя на брата широко раскрытыми глазами, - карта до сих пор у меня!  
  
\- Мы уже достигли Планеты сокровищ, - говорит Кейн, пошло улыбаясь, что больше похоже на оскал, тянется к карману одной рукой и вытаскивает складной нож, открывая его с щелчком, - полагаю, твоя карта теперь бесполезна.  
  
\- У тебя есть целая планета для поисков! - кричит Чарльз, поскольку Марко начинает вспарывать флаг, - Кейн! Послушай меня!  
  
Что-то в его тоне заставляет Кейна сделать паузу, и, искоса глядя на брата, сказать: - Дай карту, и я стяну тебя вниз.  
  
Чарльз немедленно крутит головой.   
  
\- Сначала помоги мне, а потом я отдам карту.  
  
\- Чарли, Чарли, Чарли, - насмешливо произносит Марко, - ты правда думаешь, что я тебе доверяю?  
  
\- Похоже, что я могу сбежать? - коротко отвечает Ксавье и вздыхает, вынуждая себя оставаться спокойным. Он не может срываться на брата в данной ситуации. - Кейн. Я не знаю, что сделал, чтобы заслужить такую ненависть, но независимо от того, я сожалею. Помоги мне. Пожалуйста.  
  
\- Не делай вид, будто не понимаешь, - презрительно говорит Марко, обвиняюще тыкая в него ножом. - Когда отец женился на твоей матери, всё для него перестало существовать. Всё, о чём он заботился, – лишь она и  _ты_. Вот почему я ушёл, - продолжает он, занося лезвие в воздухе, - я решил, что мне будет одинаково дерьмово там или в другом месте.  
  
Потрясённый, Чарльз может только смотреть на сводного брата долгим взглядом.  
  
\- Я не просил, чтобы всё было так, - отвечает он, когда оправляется от удивления, - я всегда чувствовал, что он душит меня. Когда он слишком усердно старался заменить моего настоящего отца.  
  
\- Ого, Чарли, - глумится Кейн, - какое поганое детство тебе выпало со всем этим вниманием.  
  
\- Ты же  _знаешь_ , что мой настоящий папа прострелил себе голову, - горячо бросает Ксавье, глядя на брата сверху вниз, - не смей говорить, что это было словно прогулка в парке для меня. Это не соревнование, Кейн. Не делай…  
  
\- И затем ты обнаруживаешься здесь, - закипает Кейн, не внимая доводам, - и ты снова отсасываешь всё внимание на себя. Мы должны были совершить мятеж ещё неделю назад, но Эрик был слишком занят траханьем с  _тобой_ , чтобы следовать первоначальному плану.  
  
Сердце Чарльза трепещет при мысли о том, что Эрик воздержался от своей задумки - может быть, передумал? - но парень старается не останавливаться на этом сейчас.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, это не в моей власти, Кейн, - говорит он твёрдо, отказываясь подтверждать истинный характер отношений с киборгом, независимо от обстоятельств. Руки начинают уставать, и Ксавье не уверен, сколько ещё сможет держаться за парус. Взгляд опускается к Кейну, который уже наполовину обрезал линь. Ещё совсем немного, и парус оторвётся. - Думаю, тогда ты просто упивался самобичеванием. Ты  _жалок_.  
  
Курок спущен. Марко с рёвом бросается на юношу, замахиваясь ножом. Чарльз делает рывок назад от флага, создавая крохотный, но  _всё же_  барьер между собой и своим безумным сводным братом, а затем использует последние силы, чтобы подтянуться и ухватиться за мачту.  
  
Кейн влетает в полотнище, немедленно запутываясь в нём, как в сети, и от его немалого веса верёвка окончательно разрывается. Держась за мачту, Чарльз хватает свободный конец линя, привязанного к флагу, не сдерживая тихого болезненного стона, когда его почти сдёргивает с только что найденной опоры, и он, раскинув руки, оказывается пойманным в ловушку. Ночной Змей парит рядом, беспокойно пища.  
  
\- Кейн, - зовёт Ксавье, тяжело дыша, - спустись и возьми меня за запястье.  
  
Марко впивается в него взглядом. Они меняются ролями, и теперь он едва висит на флаге над Чарльзом, глядя на него с холодной яростью. Плечи и предплечья юноши напряжены, хватка обоих рук начинает ослабевать.  
  
\- Давай, Кейн! - говорит Ксавье, извиваясь в воздухе в попытке удобнее ухватиться за верёвку, - я не смогу держать тебя долго! Просто хватайся за меня!  
  
\- Пошёл ты, Чарльз, - выплёвывает Марко уставшим голосом, - мне не нужна твоя грёбаная благотворительность.  
  
Глаза Чарльза расширяются:   
  
\- Что ты…  
  
В ладони Кейна вспыхивает лезвие, раздаётся громкий треск ткани. Чарльза по инерции дёргает вверх от неожиданной потери веса, когда флаг разрывается пополам и быстро уносится от корабля.

 

  
  
-  _Кейн!_  - кричит Чарльз в полном неверии, что Марко действительно, действительно…  
  
Его желудок делает резкий скачок куда-то к груди, когда искусственная сила тяжести неожиданно возвращается, и Ксавье падает в воронье гнездо, предварительно пролетев несколько футов, и приземляется с громким ударом. К тому времени как он поднимается на ноги, Кейн уже лишь крошечная точка на небе, которая вскоре полностью исчезает из поля зрения.  
  
\- Я недооценивал его, - тихо говорит Чарльз скорее себе, поскольку Ночной Змей носится вокруг, радуясь видеть юношу целым и невредимым, - я не думал, что он сделает это. Я думал, он возьмет меня за руку. - Он ошибся не только в сводном брате, с тяжёлым сердцем понимает Чарльз, теперь у него целых три просчёта - Кейн, мама, Эрик.  
  
Юноша спускается по мачте так быстро, как только может, руки уже подрагивают от усталости к тому времени, когда ноги касаются палубы. Карта до сих пор остаётся в безопасности в его кармане, и, в конце концов, ему даже приходится ждать Уэйда несколько минут, прежде чем робот лёгкой походкой выходит из машинного отделения, что-то насвистывая.  
  
\- Ну, это было захватывающе, - замечает дроид, подпрыгивая к Чарльзу, - все орудия отключены, капитан!  
  
\- Хорошо, - произносит Ксавье, и не в состоянии придумать что-нибудь ещё, разворачивается, переступает рейлинги и запрыгивает обратно в шлюпку.  
  
Они отвязывают ял от корабля, а затем дрейфуют вниз, готовясь возвратиться на планету. Впервые в жизни Чарльз думает, что может быть свободным, спускаясь на землю и оставляя небо позади себя.  
  


X

  
До рассвета есть ещё несколько часов, когда Чарльз, Уэйд и Ночной Змей пробираются к старому ржавому корпусу судна - дому андроида. После кратких дебатов во время которых думает, главным образом, Ксавье, пока робот распевает что-то о дожде из мужчин, а любопытный морф петляет вокруг, Чарльз решает, что они не станут рисковать и пытаться вернуть ял в лагерь пиратов, вместо этого он просит Уэйда направить шлюпку к ближайшему входу, ведущему в недра планеты, напичканные механизмами.  
  
Дроиду требуется тридцать минут, чтобы решить, какой люк выведёт их туда, потому что он мечется между несколькими, не в силах выбрать самый красивый. Чарльзу приходится угрожать - лишь наполовину серьёзно, уверяет он себя, хотя мысль выбросить Уэйда искушает всё больше, - и робот, наконец, принимает решение и останавливается на том, что находится в паре миль, гарантируя, что он - самый близкий, не считая того, что выводит в центр пиратской базы.  
  
Они закрепляют ял около люка и затем спускаются вниз, торопясь вернуться обратно по извилистым проходам странной планеты; вскоре Чарльз сбивается с пути и в надежде, что андроид в самом деле помнит дорогу, доверяется идти за ним. С большим облегчением он останавливается, тяжело дыша, когда Уэйд гордо показывает железную лестницу, ведущую в его дом.  
  
\- Хэнк, - зовёт Чарльз, как только появляется из люка, выбираясь на поверхность и отходя от сферической дыры. Он шагает к небольшой груде камней, думая, что может разобрать рядом очертания астрофизика и капитана, вытаскивает сферу из кармана и торжествующе протягивает её. - Хэнк, я достал карту!  
  
Механизированная рука появляется из тени и вырывает шар из его рук, Эрик делает шаг вперёд из темноты, лениво взвешивая карту в ладони.   
  
\- Молодец, Чарльз, - говорит он холодно, глаза блестят в тусклом свете. - Я знал, что ты найдёшь её для нас.


	9. Chapter 9

X

Слова Эрика подобны команде, и вокруг неожиданно появляются другие пираты: с ухмылками и издёвками они зажигают фонари, освещая пространство и рассекречивая себя. Хэнк и Рейвен появляются в поле зрения Ксавье, связанные и с заткнутыми ртами, астрофизик выглядит испуганным, а капитан рассерженным, где-то позади себя Чарльз слышит глухой удар - это Уэйда швыряют на землю.  
  
Но парень видит только Леншерра, и холодное предательство проходит сквозь него. Как странно, ему следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, потому он не должен был удивляться, однако это по-прежнему режет глубоко, выкручивает, словно ножом, проникает под кожу вплоть до костей.  
  
Чарльз шагает к киборгу, сам не зная, что собирается сделать - вырвать карту из рук Эрика или ударить его; так или иначе, это остаётся неизвестным даже для самого Ксавье, потому что два пирата мгновенно оказываются рядом и оттаскивают парня назад, заламывая руки за спину.   
  
\- Ты дал время до рассвета, - гаркает он, по-прежнему сосредоточенный на Леншерре, не способный отвести глаз.  
  
\- Он уже близок, - спокойно отвечает киборг, потирая сферу о рукав. Затем его голос твердеет, и каждое последующее слово бьёт целенаправленно точно. - Я решил, раз моим обещаниям нет веры, то мне не следует утруждать себя их исполнением.  
  
Это словно пощёчина, и Чарльз может лишь молча открывать и закрывать рот. Не имеет значения – Эрик просто проходит мимо, держа карту так, чтобы она блестела в свете фонарей, медленно вращает её в руках, внимательно изучая. Ночной Змей взлетает в попытке отобрать сферу у киборга, но тот ловит морфа, отбрасывая его в сторону, и маленькая синяя капля распадается на пузыри, прежде чем склеивается обратно и прячется в кармане Ксавье.  
  
\- Открой её, - говорит Эрик, протягивая шар обратно Чарльзу.  
  
Пираты ослабляют хватку позади него, парень отдёргивает руки, растирает запястья и впивается взглядом в Леншерра. Забирает карту обеими ладонями.   
  
\- Нет.  
  
Эрик поднимает бровь и оглядывается на Хэнка и Рейвен:  
  
\- Подумай.  
  
Ксавье осматривает своих друзей, поскольку один из пиратов снимает пистолет с предохранителя, с ухмылкой нацеливаясь в их лица. Даркхольм яростно качает головой, жёлтые глаза горят гневом, но после того, как Чарльз переводит взгляд на Хэнка, который тоже качает головой, однако совсем в ином смысле, его плечи опадают в поражении.  
  
\- Почему ты это делаешь? - спрашивает парень, оглядываясь на Эрика и силясь понять его.  
  
\- Просто открой карту, Чарльз, - рычит пират сквозь сжатые зубы, и выражение его лица ясно даёт понять, что дискуссия окончена.  
  
Ксавье щурится и, не отрывая взгляда от киборга, выстукивает сложный код с помощью инопланетных символов, выгравированных на бронзовой поверхности сферы. Парень чувствует, как карта открывается в его руках с негромким щелчком, и зелёный свет проектора заполняет комнату, образуя Планету Сокровищ точно так же, как это было в библиотеке Хэнка на Монтрессоре. Все пираты, кроме Леншерра, собираются вокруг него с жадным удивлением и задыхаются в замешательстве, когда планета растворяется, образуя длинный луч, простирающийся за пределы дома Уэйда в сторону от входа.  
  
Эрик подходит к дверному проёму и внимательно рассматривает полоску света, уходящую вдаль.   
  
\- Похоже, у нас есть курс, господа, - говорит он, и пираты вскидывают руки с оружием в воздух, ликующе горланя.  
  
Всё немедленно прекращается и переходит в гневный протест, когда Чарльз закрывает карту и зелёный свет исчезает. Киборг оборачивается и поднимает бровь, прохладно оглядывая юношу.  
  
\- Без меня ты не откроешь карту, - категорично заявляет Ксавье, сосредоточившись только на Эрике и игнорируя угрозы пиратов, медленно приближающихся к нему, - поэтому, если хочешь получить её, придётся взять меня с собой.  
  
На мгновение Леншерр выглядит почти смешно. Это выражение появляется не более, чем на секунду, и в следующую на его лице снова маска непроницаемости.   
  
\- Очень хорошо, - отвечает он, и Чарльз чувствует, как, по крайней мере, один страх развеивается внутри, - ты будешь нас сопровождать. Капитан и доктор Маккой возвратятся на корабль и останутся там, как страховка твоего хорошего поведения. - Прежде, чем парень может ответить, киборг обращается к своей команде: - Четверо из вас проследят за ними. Для нас пока ещё слишком темно, а робот… - он переводит взгляд на Уэйда, - покажет, где они спрятали лодку.  
  
\- Что с ним? - тяжёлая рука сдавливает предплечье Чарльза и не отпускает, хотя он пытается вырваться.  
  
Леншерр оценивающе рассматривает его, растягивая момент, а потом небрежно пожимает плечами.   
  
\- Приведите в мою палатку.  
  
Юноша ощущает взрывоопасную смесь гнева и унижения, когда пираты начинают свистеть и издеваться над ним, а один из них пихает его к выходу из дома дроида. Эрик равнодушно встречает разъяренный взгляд, вырывая сферу из рук Ксавье и перекладывая её в карман своего кителя. Чарльз даже не получает шанса вновь увидеть Хэнка и Рейвен - и он не уверен, что хочет этого после всего - прежде чем его выталкивают в холодную тёмную ночь и полутащат-полуведут вниз по холму.  
  
\- Я сам могу идти, - огрызается юноша, но его не отпускают, вынуждая неловко ковылять боком весь путь через луг к опушке, где разбит лагерь пиратов.  
  
Костёр уже не более чем груда пепла, вокруг которой валяются пустые спальники. Ксавье ведут мимо всех них к деревьям, не удивительно, что он не смог разыскать Эрика, когда они с Уэйдом выкрадывали шлюпку, - палатка скрыта в тени кустарников.  
  
Пират пихает Чарльза внутрь достаточно сильно, чтобы тот растянулся на спальном мешке Леншерра, приземлившись на колени и руки. Всё сопровождается премерзким гоготом, и палатка закрывается.  
  
Парень немедленно подбирается к двери и совсем немного расстёгивает молнию, чтобы осмотреться. Он встречает взгляд пирата, расположившегося на замшелом пне в паре ярдов. Тот, увидев Ксавье, ставит свой фонарь на землю и достаёт плазменный пистолет, кладя его на колени.  
  
Чарльз отпрыгивает в сторону и застёгивает палатку. Он мог бы прорвать ткань и выползти отсюда, но какой в этом прок? Хэнк и Рейвен по-прежнему у бандитов, а у него снова нет карты. Он в ловушке.  
  
Парень перебирается в угол, прижимая колени к груди. Ночной Змей выпархивает из кармана и подлетает к лицу юноши, тихо щебеча. Ксавье гладит морфа под подбородком, пока тот не начинает мурлыкать, покачивая крошечным голубым хвостом, после чего обосновывается на голове Чарльза, со вздохом укрываясь в его волосах.  
  
Парень скорее зол, чем испуган, что он принимает за благую весть. Чарльз не боится Эрика - его команда раздражает гораздо больше, чем сам киборг, - но он волнуется за своих друзей и надеется, что с ними обходятся приемлемо, поскольку Леншерр, кажется, это подразумевал.  
  
Кроме того, его ум неистово работает, придумывая сотни вещей, которые можно будет сказать пирату, когда тот решит вновь почтить Ксавье своим присутствием. Они варьируются от мелких и оскорбительных фразочек до длинных обвиняющих тирад, а так как Чарльз вынужден сидеть и ждать, кипя от досады и страдая от того, что Эрик унизил его перед всеми, он выдумывает всё больше и больше.  
  
Однако это длится не долго.   
  
Постепенно, не имея возможности дать волю своему негодованию, Чарльз остывает ещё до возвращения киборга. Прошедшие часы начинают догонять его: у Ксавье был длинный, насыщенный день, плюс к тому, насыщенная ночь без сна. Он по-прежнему сидит, свернувшись калачиком, даже когда начинает чувствовать, что заболевает от сидения на ледяной твёрдой земле; холод вползает в его кожу медленно, но верно. Юноша не понимал, как холодно на этой планете в ночное время, когда был в относительно тёплом доме Уэйда, а во время их рейда на корабль он держался на адреналине. Теперь же Чарльз силится не дрожать.  
  
Одеяло Эрика лежит в центре палатки, приглашая согреться, но Ксавье _отказывается_  от этого предложения.  
  
Он засыпает, упёршись лбом в колени; Ночной Змей тихо посапывает в его волосах, когда голоса выдёргивают парня из забытья, и Чарльз, моргая, поднимает голову, поскольку пираты, судя по всему, вернулись в лагерь. И, видимо, уже надрались в усмерть, настолько громогласный смех доносится сквозь деревья; нервы юноши покалывает, когда он слышит Эрика, приказывающего команде закрепить ял вниз и установить дозорных.  
  
Вспыхивает огонь, доносится треск дерева - костёр разожжён, но парень напряжённо ждёт в темноте, слушая шаги ходящих мимо палатки головорезов. Постепенно пираты затихают, решая поспать последние несколько часов до рассвета, несмотря на их очевидный ажиотаж. Наконец, Ксавье слышит бесконечно знакомую поступь, тяжёлую, с одной стороны, наряду с тихим гудением механизмов, сигнализирующим о возвращении киборга.  
  
Эрик расстёгивает палатку одним движением, наклоняя голову, чтобы зайти внутрь; его взгляд немедленно отыскивает Чарльза, хотя, найти юношу, забившегося в дальний угол, не составляет особого труда. Яркий свет от костра слепит глаза и Ксавье щурится; к тому времени, когда он снова может нормально видеть, Леншерр уже внутри палатки, закрытой на замок.  
  
\- Ты выглядишь замёрзшим, - произносит киборг, кивая Чарльзу, и садится на своё одеяло, протягивая ноги, чтобы стащить сапоги. - Я думал, ты будешь спать к моему приходу.  
  
Ксавье ощетинивается:   
  
\- Если ты хотя бы  _попытаешься_  прикоснуться ко мне…  
  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, - сухо прерывает пират. Глаза Чарльза уже достаточно приспособились к тусклому свету, так что он может разобрать сердитый взгляд, который Эрик посылает ему. - Расслабься.  
  
\- Тогда зачем ты устроил это шоу и притащил меня в свою палатку? - огрызается парень хрипловатым от долгого молчания голосом, в котором проскальзывает облегчение. Он не верил, что Леншерр заставит его, но получить подтверждение этого довольно неплохо.  
  
\- Так я смогу проследить за тобой сам, - объясняет киборг так спокойно и устало, что Чарльз немедленно принимает это за истину. - Твой IQ на мили выше любого из моей команды, ты в настоящее время более мобилен, чем капитан Даркхольм и более подвержен приступам глупой храбрости, чем доктор Маккой, таким образом, я не доверяю своим людям, когда речь заходит о тебе.  
  
Парень фыркает:  
  
\- Ну, да, сложно ведь перехитрить кучку тупоголовых болванов.  
  
Леншерр делает раздражённый выдох, ставя сапоги около выхода:  
  
\- Не для тебя.  
  
\- Что ты сделал с Хэнком и Рейвен? - требует Чарльз. Он немного расслабляется, чуть расправляя плечи в своей оборонительной позиции, и садится, скрещивая ноги, хотя по-прежнему держит дистанцию.  
  
\- Они на корабле, как я и сказал, - терпеливо отвечает киборг, разминая механическую руку. - Всё ещё связаны, но мы убрали кляпы. Они в порядке. Твой интересный друг Уэйд связан в лодке. Он тоже будет сопровождать нас, поскольку я видел, какой ущерб он может принести судну, оставаясь без присмотра больше, чем одну секунду.   
  
Чарльз выдыхает с облегчением. Его друзья целы и невредимы, и он рад, что Эрик не демонтировал робота или не сделал с ним ещё что-нибудь столь же ужасное. - Уэйд ужасно тих, если он действительно здесь.  
  
\- Я уговорил его сидеть неподвижно и  _молчать, как в могиле_ , - равнодушно произносит Леншерр, - и мы конфисковали его мечи в случае, если у него появятся идеи воспользоваться ими.  
  
\- Я очень сомневаюсь, что Уэйд способен обидеть даже муху, - отвечает Ксавье, пренебрегая тем, что дроид, забывшись, почти отрезал ему голову.  
  
\- Предпочитаю обезопасить себя, а не сожалеть после, - говорит Эрик, а после нескольких минут тишины между ними, изучающе оглядывает Чарльза сквозь темноту. - Я не нашёл Кейна. Уэйд уверил меня около пятидесяти раз, что никогда не встречал его, пока ломал корабль, это приводит меня к мысли, что его встретил  _ты_.  
  
Чарльз отводит взгляд.   
  
\- Кейна больше нет.  
  
Киборг замолкает на мгновение, и Ксавье не оглядывается, не желая видеть выражение его лица. Он не уверен, что будет хуже, обычное равнодушие или что-то близкое к жалости.  
  
\- Искусственная гравитация была отключена какое-то время, - отрезает Чарльз, слова потоком слетают с его губ, - и он пытался меня убить. Мы добрались до самого верха мачты, я держался, я пытался схватить его, - парень качает головой. - Я бы вытащил его обратно, но он отрезал парус.  
  
\- Тогда это его выбор, - изрекает Леншерр, - а не твоя ошибка.  
  
Парень неопределённо хмыкает, беспокойно ёрзая на месте. Он чувствует себя капельку лучше, признавшись хоть кому-то. Но снова напрягается, когда замечает боковым зрением, как киборг наклоняется к нему с вытянутой рукой; Леншерр всего лишь аккуратно снимает Ночного Змея с головы юноши и кладёт на край своего одеяла. Если пират и замечает, как застывает Чарльз - а в этом нет никаких сомнений, у того зоркие глаза - он не упоминает об этом.  
  
\- Почему ты это делаешь? - снова спрашивает Ксавье с неуверенностью и любопытством. - Почему сокровище так важно для тебя? – "Ты предал меня после всего, через что мы прошли" - остаётся невысказанным.  
  
\- Если я скажу, что просто хочу разбогатеть, ты поверишь мне? - чопорно произносит пират.   
  
\- Нет, - решительно качает головой Чарльз.  
  
Эрик делает тихий удивленный выдох, а потом замолкает на несколько бесконечных минут, погружаясь в задумчивую тишину. Ксавье не торопит, изучая силуэт профиля киборга сквозь темноту, тем самым давая ему время поразмыслить.  
  
\- Это мой шанс, - едва слышно выдыхает Леншерр в конечном итоге, - если мы найдём сокровище, я смогу, наконец-то, уйти.  
  
\- Уйти от чего? - недоумевает Чарльз. - От пиратства?  
  
\- Я не всегда был пиратом, как ты понимаешь, - прохладно говорит Эрик, и Чарльз нетерпеливо фыркает.  
  
\- Это я понимаю, - закатывает он глаза, несмотря на то, что киборг, вероятно, не может этого увидеть, - я не понимаю, - признаёт парень, после небольшого колебания, - что мешает тебе уйти прямо сейчас?  
  
Леншерр невесело смеётся.   
  
\- Когда ты - капитан команды пиратов, ты не можешь просто уйти. Они ожидают от тебя чего-то большего. Они ожидают, что ты спланируешь рейды, гарантируешь, что они будут сыты и при деньгах. Ты не можешь удрать, повернувшись спиной, или закончишь с ножом в ней. Отказ от звания капитана является признаком слабости. В этой жизни нет места никаким формам слабости. Но если я приведу их к несметным богатствам, к сокровищам тысячи миров, - он затихает на мгновение, размышляя. - Это бы удовлетворило их. Я смог бы взять свою долю и исчезнуть, не волнуясь о том, что они станут разыскивать меня.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты стал капитаном? - удивляется Чарльз. - Почему принял звание, а теперь хочешь уйти?  
  
\- Был один пресловутый пиратский капитан по имени Себастьян Шоу, - говорит Эрик, и его голос становится сухим и невыразительным, будто он читает объявление в газете. - Ты, возможно, слышал о нём в Кресентии в детстве. Он был наиболее известен своими варварскими грабежами шаттлов. Ему нравилось выбирать имущество пассажиров, и как только он завладевал тем, что хотел, его команде давалась полная свобода действий. Когда они заканчивали, пленных обычно казнили одного за другим, а затем судно взрывалось.  
  
\- Кажется, я слышал о нём, - с толикой страха отвечает Чарльз, пытаясь вспомнить межгалактические новости со времён своего детства. - Он не был пойман, да? Его так и не смогли найти, он просто... исчез.  
  
\- Моя мать и я держали путь из Гелии в Форсисус, - продолжает киборг, называя две крошечных планеты, которые, вспоминает юноша, находятся безумно далеко от Монтрессора на внешнем кольце галактики, - он напал на наш транспортёр, а ты знаешь, как выглядит такой корабль. Массивный, неповоротливый, скорее ванна, чем судно. Едва ли способный отразить атаку, тем более атаку пиратов, которые всегда имели быстрые шаттлы. Не было ничего, что могли сделать наш капитан и экипаж. Пираты расправились с нами за пару минут.  
  
Ксавье не прерывает, очарованный тем, что Эрик решился рассказать часть своего прошлого, хотя его опасения растут с каждым словом. Он уже догадывается, что произошло, но не говорит ни слова, не смея даже шелохнуться или слишком громко вздохнуть, вдруг это заставит киборга замолкнуть.  
  
\- Я был ранен ещё в первые пушечные залпы, которыми пираты вывели из строя корабль, - говорит Леншерр. Он показывает на свои искусственные конечности. - Один из взрывов оторвал кусок дерева и тот врезался в мою ногу, а рука была раздавлена стеком баррелей, что опрокинулся и прокатился по мне. Я тогда ещё не знал, что в конечном итоге лишусь и того, и другого.  
  
Услышав на заднем фоне треск костра, Чарльз не может совладать с собой и вздрагивает, делая слишком много шума для такой тиши.  
  
\- Пираты схватили нас, отобрав всё. Мы не могли остановить их. А затем пришло время казни. - Механический кулак киборга сжимается со скрежетом. - Мы были последними. Я помню Шоу, смотрящего на нас с улыбкой сверху вниз, когда моя мать молила - не о своей жизни, о  _моей_.  
  
Эрик рвано выдыхает, замолкая на мгновение. Чарльз словно заморожен.  
  
\- Я не знаю, почему он выбрал меня. Я был сильно ранен, моя кровь растекалась по палубе. Я был слишком юн и неопытен, лишний груз, а не помощник. Но Шоу застрелил мою мать на моих глазах, а следующее, что я помню, это то, что проснулся на борту корабля с искусственными рукой и ногой, уже прикреплёнными ко мне. Шоу сделал меня частью его команды.  
  
\- Эрик, - в конце концов, прерывает тишину парень, испуганный и тронутый до глубины души горем человека, сидящего в палатке напротив него. Он готов преодолеть короткое расстояние, разделяющее их, чтобы дотронуться до настоящей руки киборга, но остаётся на своём месте, не уверенный, что Леншерру это понравится.  
  
\- После этого, Шоу растил меня как свою собственность, - решительно говорит пират пустым голосом. - Сначала я был немногим больше, чем забавное домашнее животное. Позже я понял, что должен стать его протеже. Я пошёл за ним, но я его ненавидел. Больше всего на свете я хотел видеть его мёртвым. Я выжидал. Шоу дряхлел, почивая лавры. Ленился. В команде росло беспокойство. Рейдов становилось всё меньше, как и платы, к которой привык экипаж. Я был осторожен. Мы планировали мятеж в течение нескольких недель, ища благоприятный случай. Я убил Себастьяна Шоу, а его команда выбрала меня своим новым капитаном. Кем я и остаюсь с тех пор.   
  
\- Ох, Эрик, - шепчет Чарльз, качая головой.  _Ты не просто убил этого человека_ , считает он, не решаясь высказать это вслух,  _ты заменил его._  
  
Леншерр больше не произносит ни слова, будто воспоминания прошлого вытянули из него слишком много сил. А всё, что делает Чарльз - лишь слушает.  
  
\- Я сожалею об утрате твоей матери, - мягко говорит Ксавье, когда проходит довольно много времени, и он считает безопасным говорить. - Я понимаю, каково это.  
  
\- Я знаю об этом, - отвечает киборг, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Чарльза впервые с того момента, как он начал говорить. Выражение его лица ужасно мрачно, думает юноша.  
  
\- Теперь я понимаю смысл твоих поступков, - медленно произносит парень, тщательно подбирая слова, - но это не значит, что я тебя прощаю. Я доверился тебе. А ты злоупотребил этим доверием.  
  
\- Я знаю, - повторяет Эрик, невыносимо тяжёлым голосом. Медленно, давая Чарльзу время и выбор, чтобы отступить, он приближается в темноте, осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки юноши. Ксавье держится спокойно, не отклоняясь от прикосновения, но и не двигаясь навстречу. - По какой-то неведомой причине я очень сожалею. Ты был аномалией в моём плане. Ты... Я не был… - он тихо выдыхает. - Ты заставил меня чувствовать то, чего я был лишён очень и очень долго.  
  
Дыхание становится неровным, и Эрик отстраняется, убирая руку. Водоворот эмоций закипает где-то внизу живота, теперь парень не уверен в том, как ему относиться к киборгу. Было проще, когда он мог просто злиться на него, всё чётко и ясно, но теперь он знает, что Леншерр больше, чем холодный бездушный пират, который заботится лишь о грабеже и наживе.  
  
Это ни в малейшей степени не извиняет того, что он сделал, думает Чарльз, но, по крайней мере, теперь Ксавье может поверить, что Эрик не использовал его, играя чувствами и сердцем только затем, чтобы добраться до карты и сокровищ. Всё  _хорошее_  в Леншерре - всё, что Чарльз увидел в нём, - истина. Ему только нужно доказать, что он может вытащить это на поверхность и удержать там, вместо того, чтобы оставить погребённым под слоем гнева и ненависти.  
  
\- До рассвета ещё несколько часов, - объявляет киборг, отсаживаясь и скользя в свою постель, - мы могли бы поспать. - он ложится, поднимаясь на локте и придерживая одеяло открытым. - Залезай, а то замёрзнешь. Я ничего не сделаю, обещаю.  
  
Чарльз колеблется. Он не может отрицать, что ему холодно, а альтернатива сну с Эриком означает сон, свернувшись калачиком, минус одеяло и мягкий коврик.  
  
Ксавье уверяет себя, что это ради сохранения собственных конечностей от обморожения, и скидывает ботинки перед тем, как неловко лечь на скатку рядом с пиратом, стараясь сохранить как можно большее расстояние, по возможности, оставаясь под одеялом. Он быстро отворачивается от Леншерра, а затем громко протестует, когда рука киборга оборачивается вокруг его торса и тянет назад, прижимая к груди.  
  
\- Ты замерзаешь, - бормочет Эрик, утыкаясь носом в волосы Чарльза. Он скользит коленом между ног Ксавье, заворачивает в одеяло, согревая.

  
Парень мгновенно дёргается от неожиданности.   
  
\- Ничего не сделаю, - зло цедит он, демонстративно спихивая ноги Эрика собственными, всё же вынужденный признать, что тепло, исходящее от киборга, в данной ситуации почти божественно, когда оно пробирается под кожу, отгоняя лютый холод ночного воздуха.  
  
\- Спи, - говорит Леншерр, усиливая хватку, но уже через минуту расслабляется, засыпая. Это, должно быть, особое пиратское мастерство, уметь быстро погружаться в сон независимо от своего местопребывания, даже если ты словно осьминог обёрнут вокруг своего заложника.  
  
Чарльз держится ненамного дольше, утомлённый и опустошённый. Это просто - позволить себе заснуть, согреваемым теплом Эрика; даже несмотря на то, что он окружён пиратами и спит в объятьях их главаря, Ксавье, бесспорно, чувствует себя в безопасности.  
  


X

Чарльз просыпается утром, рука Эрика покоится под его рубашкой на животе, очерчивая подушечками пальцев медленные и плавные круги на голой коже.   
  
\- Доброе утро, - грохочет киборг, и его грудь, прижатая к спине Ксавье, вибрирует, отчего парень вздрагивает.  
  
Парень шевелится в объятьях Леншерра и переворачивается на другой бок. Чарльз оказывается лицом к лицу с пиратом, рука которого скользит с живота юноши на спину; их ноги всё ещё переплетены. Ксавье, ещё не до конца проснувшись, рассматривает Эрика, исключительного в свете утренней зари, задумчиво изучает его, сам Леншерр отвечает таким же внимательным взглядом.  
  
\- Я всё ещё зол на тебя, - тихо произносит Чарльз, но уже не с таким убеждением, как накануне. Они дышат медленно и размеренно, почти синхронно, грудные клетки в унисон поднимаются и опадают друг напротив друга.  
  
\- Меньшего я не ожидал, - выдыхает киборг, сдвигая руку, чтобы осторожно, словно пёрышком, провести пальцем по щеке Ксавье, будто он не может сопротивляться этому желанию. Юноша закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на прикосновении, отстраняясь от остальных ощущений.  
  
Буря его эмоций утихает ещё ночью, оставляя за собой спокойствие и мир, принося ясность и свежесть нового дня. Парень всё ещё с опаской относится к Леншерру, не готовый полностью довериться ему, но понимает, что теперь знает Эрика чуть лучше, знает, кто он и откуда. На данный момент этого достаточно.  
  
\- Возьми, - говорит пират несколько минут спустя, когда они уже на ногах, а скатка аккуратно сложена. Ксавье отводит глаза от шнурков ботинка, за которые ему приходиться воевать с Ночным Змеем, и поднимает бровь при виде протянутой карты.   
  
\- Сбережёшь это для меня, ладно?  
  
Чарльз осторожно забирает шар, и, когда Эрик опускает руку, подкидывает сферу, задумчиво взвешивая её. - Если ты уверен, что…  
  
\- Ты - наш навигатор, - отвечает киборг, поднимаясь и сутулясь из-за слишком низкой палатки. Несмотря на это, он всё равно возвышается над Чарльзом. - Постарайся не сбить нас с пути.  
  
Юноша не успевает ничего ответить, потому что Леншерр выбирается наружу, как только слышит шаги - несколько людей ждут его у входа. Ксавье выхватывает шнурки у Ночного Змея и медленно связывает их, откладывая карту в сторону, и к тому времени, как он покидает палатку, в лагере уже убраны все спальники, а от костра остаётся один пепел. Двое мужчин проходят мимо, и, не обращая внимания на возмущённое шипение морфа в защиту Чарльза, косятся то на него, то на палатку, из которой выбрался парень - тогда Ксавье вспоминает, что, по их мнению, он должен был быть оттрахан капитаном прошлой ночью.  
  
"Они кошмарные зануды, если считают, что дела обстоят именно так, - думает Чарльз про себя, пока идёт к ялу, у которого заметил киборга, - но это не так, они ведь даже не шумели. Если бы пираты только знали, что их устрашающий прославленный капитан проспал всю ночь, свернувшись калачиком."  
  
Леншерр протягивает засохшее печенье, когда парень останавливается рядом, и Чарльз принимает его без комментариев, молча, разжёвывает, поглядывая на матросов, что загружают лодку и готовят её к отплытию. С киборгом прибыло лишь шестеро, остальные остались на корабле охранять Хэнка и Рейвен.  
  
Несмотря на присутствие пиратов и тот факт, что технически он в плену, Ксавье чувствует, как предвкушение постепенно разрастается в груди. Сегодня они отправятся на поиски клада. Легендарные сокровища капитана Флинта, сокровища тысячи миров, сокровища, что многие пытались отыскать и не достигли успехов. Но они здесь - они нашли планету, и они получили карту, которая покажет им дорогу.  
  
\- Чарльз! - высовывается из яла голова обрадованного Уэйда. Похоже, в течение дня его развязали, посчитав безобидным. - О! И доброе утро, капитан адмирал Ваше Королевское Высочество Величество!  
  
Чарльз мигает, и ему требуется время, чтобы понять - дроид обращается к Эрику.  
  
\- Привет, Уэйд, - отвечает парень, стараясь не улыбаться тому, как выглядит сейчас киборг. - Надеюсь, тебе было не слишком неудобно ночью.  
  
\- Отчего я чувствую, будто спал на облаке! - провозглашает робот, вскакивая на ноги. Скиф раскачивается, и пираты прикрикивают на Уэйда. - Ээ, - бормочет он, смущённо оглядываясь на Леншерра, - тих, как могила.  
  
\- И также одинок, - холодно бросает киборг, и Уэйд салютует, снова садясь.  
  
В лодку приходится втискиваться, но они справляются с этой задачей; Чарльз оказывается прижатым к Эрику на крошечной скамейке в носу яла, заполненном ещё шестью мужчинами и Уэйдом. Ксавье выстукивает на карте код, пока Ночной Змей прячется в карман, и точно также, как вчера, из бронзового шара вырывается зелёный мерцающий свет, уходя вдаль, указывая путь.  
  
По команде капитана пираты раскрывают парус и они поднимаются в воздух, дрейфуя мимо деревьев, а затем на полной скорости взлетают над лесом. Батареи ослепительно переливаются на ярком солнце, а сильный попутный ветер подгоняет ял, мчащийся над чужеземным ландшафтом Планеты Сокровищ. Чарльз с трудом удерживает карту в своих руках и на мгновение прикрывает глаза, смакуя ощущение ветра в волосах, который вдохновляет его ещё больше, но тут Ксавье чувствует, как подлетает, свободно и так легко, как будто он вернулся на Монтрессор на одном из самодельных солнечных сёрфов.  
  
Тёплое мускулистое тело Эрика рядом с его собственным не позволяет подняться в воздух, не самый плохой метод.  
  
Чарльз теряется во времени, потому не знает, сколько они уже летят; солнечный диск медленно поднимается в небо всё выше и выше, а лес остаётся внизу, сливаясь в одно пятно. Их путеводный зелёный свет не мигает и ни разу не гаснет, показывая чёткую дорогу, и рулевой, видя этот луч, уходящий в горизонт, считает курс верным.  
  
Постепенно след уходит вниз, приближаясь к земле, и Ксавье кажется, что ожидание окутывает их всех подобно густому смогу, когда ял устремляется к пролеску и останавливается перед тонкими близко стоящими друг к другу деревьями, через которые невозможно что-либо разглядеть. Луч света не исчезает, указывая дорогу сквозь стволы и, вероятно, выводит на другую сторону рощи.  
  
Или, возможно, сокровища  _внутри_  неё.  
  
Эрик выбирается из лодки и, поскольку его люди заняты креплением яла, оборачивается, чтобы предложить Чарльзу руку, но парень справляется без его помощи и спрыгивает на размытую землю, приземляясь на корточки рядом с Леншерром с картой в руках. Ночной Змей с любопытством выглядывает из кармана, а когда видит, что они покинули ял, уносится в воздух, радостно визжа, и делает несколько энергичных кругов вокруг небольшой полянки.  
  
\- Чел, это место кажется мне знакомым, - замечает Уэйд, после чего буквально выпадает из шлюпки на землю. - Я не могу вспомнить, отчего. Может быть, я был здесь однажды на свидании? Ох, потеря памяти - такая _страшная_  вещь.  
  
\- Очистить путь, - приказывает киборг, указывая на деревья, - мы приближаемся. Вырубите это.  
  
\- Честно говоря, Эрик, - раздражённо отмечает Ксавье, когда пираты отходят к роще, чтобы проложить дорогу, - это действительно необходимо? У нас нет ни малейшего представления, что там за растения, вдруг они под угрозой исчезновения.  
  
\- Мне чужды проблемы этой планеты, - отрезает Леншерр, складывая руки на груди. - Чем раньше мы найдём сокровища и уйдём отсюда, тем лучше.  
  
Парень открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но не может подобрать слова, поражённый внезапной мыслью о том, что же будет, когда они отыщут клад. Освободят ли его, Хэнка и Рейвен? Или попросту оставят здесь, или, хуже, выбросят в открытый космос на произвол судьбы? Чарльз не сомневается, что Эрик действительно не собирается причинять ему вред, но что дальше? Если киборг решит отказаться от пиратства, куда он пойдёт? Ксавье не знает, что думает о любом из вариантов, приходящих ему ум. Он не знает, что чувствует к Эрику.  
  
\- Чарльз? - спрашивает Леншерр, внимательно разглядывая парня, а Ночной Змей подлетает вплотную к глазам с любознательным щебетом. Он, должно быть, слишком долго витал в облаках.  
  
Ксавье отстраняет морфа, но прежде, чем успевает ответить, слышит возмущённый возглас. Пираты убирают деревья со своего пути, и за рощей, к которой подходит Чарльз вслед за Эриком, оказывается, как теперь он видит, ничто иное как короткий островок замшелой скалы, что заканчивается широким глубоким каньоном, напоминающим Ксавье обрыв около его родного дома.   
  
Пылающий след зелёного света зависает в воздушном пространстве в нескольких футах над краем утёса.  
  
\- Здесь ничего нет! - выплёвывает кто-то из команды, оглядываясь на капитана и Чарльза, когда они приближаются. - Сокровища не могут висеть в воздухе!  
  
\- Что с картой, Чарльз? - спокойно спрашивает Эрик, оставаясь невозмутимым под внезапным спадом настроения его команды.  
  
\- Ничего, - в замешательстве отвечает юноша, поворачивая и разглядывая шар. - Она не изменилась, я не понимаю.  
  
\- Мы не должны были доверять этому  _мальчишке_ , - рычит другой мужчина, и две руки пихают Ксавье в спину, бросая на землю. - Он никуда не привёл нас!  
  
Леншерр достаёт пистолет, одним движением снимая его с предохранителя, и тот зловеще щёлкает; лениво, но уверенно направляет ствол на другом пирата. - Тронь его снова, - говорит он до жути безразлично, - и в тебе появится больше дыр, чем ты сможешь придумать, что с ними делать.  
  
Стоя на коленях и упираясь руками в землю, Чарльз едва слушает, даже когда кое-какие соображения почти срываются с языка. Вместо этого он исследует камень, на который упал, очищает его от мха, отнюдь не послужившим парню хорошей подушкой. Ксавье может разобрать несколько крохотных символов, вырезанных в скале, похожих на те, что были выгравированы на карте, и когда он чуть продвигается, то находит небольшую лунку, по форме идеально соответствующей размеру сферы.  
  
С затаённым дыханием парень вставляет карту в углубление, - Эрик! - когда символы на камне и сфере совпадают, оба начинают пылать зелёным цветом.  
  
Киборг помогает Чарльзу подняться, когда свет расширяется над обрывом, словно лазерной указкой рисуя форму гигантского треугольника, по размерам превосходящего целый корабль. Из карты вырывается небольшая модель галактики, раскручиваясь на уровне пояса. Треугольник мигает один раз, а затем перед ними разверзается открытый космос, с мерцающими звёздами и розовой туманностью из пыли и газа.  
  
\- Невозможно, - говорит Леншерр, и это первый раз, когда Чарльз видит его таким взволнованным.  
  
\- Это - дверь, - поражённо выдыхает парень, ступая ближе к космической проекции. Он поднимает руку и наугад дотрагивается до планеты, движущейся по кругу среди звёзд, портал мерцает и изменяется - теперь они смотрят на стаи ярких пёстрых птиц, скользящих в тропических джунглях. С тихим восторженным смехом Ксавье касается другой, и на этот раз они оказываются у океана с кобальтово-синими волнами, освещёнными лучами двух солнц.  
  
Эрик встаёт рядом с Чарльзом, давая ему время. После очередного изменения они оказываются в холодной тундре, вершины скалистых гор которой разрезают неоновые салатовые облака, а в пустыне, что они едва могут разглядеть из-за песчаной бури, бурлит промышленный город с тысячами гудящих, словно мухи пролетающих над небоскрёбами шаттлов. Нет ни единой планеты или звезды, в какую не сможет привести портал, и Чарльз отыскивает Монтрессор, дотрагиваясь до крошечного небесного тела; они тут же переносятся на орбиту Крескентии, к огромному полумесяцу космодрома с приходящими и уходящими суднами, в то время как сама планета праздно вращается за его пределами.  
  
-  _Вот_  почему Флинта не схватили, - понимает Ксавье, охваченный волнением достаточно сильным, чтобы улыбнуться киборгу, - ты знаешь, что гласит легенда. Его корабль всегда появлялся откуда ни возьмись, атаковал и грабил, а затем исчезал без следа. Они никогда не могли поймать его, потому что не имели ни единого шанса догнать – когда он ускользал через этот портал и пересекал  _биллионы_  световых лет за  _секунды_!  
  
\- Тогда где клад? - спрашивает киборг с толикой разочарования в голосе. Он быстро нажимает то на одну планету, то на другую, и перед ними мелькают множество пейзажей. - Дверь - хитрая уловка, но бесполезная для меня, если она не показывает, где Флинт спрятал его…  
  
\- Ну, - произносит Чарльз, пролистывая все звёзды и планеты в галактике с лёгкой улыбкой, - ты просто должен открыть правильную дверь.  
  
Он находит Планету Сокровищ и портал мигает в последний раз, прежде чем решительно замереть. Сначала Ксавье думает, что они заглядывают в ядро странной механические планеты, но потом понимает, что в центре огромной пустой пещеры отнюдь не сплавы железа.  
  
Он осторожно шагает к проходу, вытягивая руку вперёд, чтобы коснуться тонкой прозрачной поверхности, похожей на окно, но рука Эрика ложится на его плече, мягко удерживая. Леншерр берёт инициативу на себя и проходит сквозь тонкое силовое поле, без проблем переносясь с утёса в пещеру. Чарльз следует за ним, холодок пробегает по его позвоночнику, когда парень ступает в портал и оказывается на большой металлической платформе, которая, кажется, служит своего рода половиком. Паря над плечом Чарльза, Ночной Змей крякает в страхе.  
  
Золото, горы золота, полностью покрывающие ядро планеты, достаточно огромное, чтобы занимать почти весь её объём. Ксавье узнаёт массивные трубы, направленные со всех сторон пещеры в кратеры ядра, которые, похоже, расположились наугад, - он видел их, когда бродил здесь с Уэйдом, - из них бьют взрывоопасные концентрированные потоки плазмы; громадный шар медленно вращается под действием быстро уходящей и приходящей энергии или чего-то ещё, что Чарльз не может понять.  
  
Это -  _золото_ , однако, внимание Ксавье больше всего привлекает другое: монеты, ожерелья, короны, столовые приборы и тарелки, статуи, стулья и сундуки, - всё то, что только может вообразить Чарльз, находится там во всех формах и размерах. Алмазы, рубины, сапфиры и изумруды, все виды драгоценных камней, искрящихся словно звёзды в море сверкающего золота.  
  
\- Мы нашли их, - выдыхает парень в изумлении, потому что они, наконец, достигли самого легендарного клада во всей галактике, он здесь и это  _реально_ , - сокровища тысячи миров.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Пираты торжествующе вскрикивают и устремляются к сокровищам, ныряя в золотой океан, забрасывая себя его богатствами, празднуя. Даже Леншерр поддаётся искушению и предпринимает несколько шагов от платформы к кладу, чтобы зачерпнуть горстку монет и драгоценностей, позволяя им каскадом осыпаться с его руки с тихим звяканьем, выглядит он при этом так, будто не может поверить, что в самом деле находится здесь. Ксавье наблюдает за ним с небольшой мягкой улыбкой, понимая, что сокровище для киборга нечто большее, чем просто деньги, - это надежда, и видеть, что Эрик обретает её снова после стольких долгих мрачных лет, значит заставлять сердце Чарльза  _разрываться_.  
  
Он быстро отводит глаза, чтобы не встретиться с пиратом взглядом, в случае, если тот решит оглянуться.  
  
\- Я ощущаю чудовищное дежавю, - говорит Уэйд, подкрадываясь и оказываясь рядом с парнем. Робот беспорядочно размахивает длинными тонкими руками: - Всё кажется таким знакомым, но я не могу вспомнить, когда был в этом баре. Я вспомнил бы, если б ходил. Я всех полюбил бы в нём. Всем моим сердцем.  
  
\- Мы не в баре, Уэйд, - рассеянно отвечает Чарльз, спрыгивая с платформы и погружаясь в сокровища по колено. Он заметил в стороне старый потрёпанный баркас, наполовину похороненный в гигантской насыпи золотых монет, который подкинул ему идею: если парень заставит его взлететь, то он, Хэнк и Рейвен - и Эрик, добавляет тоненький голос надежды в его голове, если киборг на самом деле откажется от пиратства, – смогут использовать эту лодку, чтобы сбежать от головорезов.  
  
Никто из пиратов не следит за пленником, слишком занятые жадным сбором драгоценностей в таком количестве, какое только могут унести, поэтому Чарльз с Уэйдом, скачущим позади, пробираются через клад к ялу. Ночной Змей бросается вперёд, ныряя в щели и проходы среди груд сокровищ словно пескарь, плывущий вдоль рифа. Приходиться постараться, чтобы обойти золотые горы, монеты сыплются и сыплются, как песок, и с каждым шагом Чарльз отдаляется почти на два, но в итоге ухитряется схватиться за край лодки, подтянуться наверх, рухнув при этом на твёрдую древесину без движения.  
  
\- … а потом кит говорит кальмару, ты сдержишь  _кракена_  такими шутками, но в один из этих дней я собираюсь-ААААААААА! - вопит Уэйд, когда поднимается на ял, спотыкается о перила и растягивается на палубе с громким стуком.  
  
Ксавье согласен с его чувствами. За штурвалом в капитанском кресле, будто на троне, восседает омерзительный скелет, разодетый в сгнивающие одежды. Золото и драгоценности собраны вокруг, как если бы человек, коему он когда-то принадлежал, собирал доказательства своего богатства перед смертью.  
  
\- Капитан Флинт! - восклицает дроид, поднимаясь с пола. - Во плоти! Ну, на самом деле, у него нет ничего общего с плотью, но ты понял.

  
Чарльз осторожно подходит к скелету, чтобы изучить его поближе, почти ожидая, что он вдруг оживёт и предпримет попытку нападения. Останки Флинта остаются на месте, даже когда юноша наклоняется к его шестёрке пустых глазниц. Ночной Змей незаметно подлетает к огромному рубину, инкрустированному в массивное золотое кольцо на костлявом пальце, и рассматривает своё отражение.  
  
Этот палец и остальные его товарищи крепко сжимают небольшой металлический предмет, который сразу же бросается в глаза из-за яркого алого цвета, и, конечно, из-за того, что изготовлен вовсе не из драгоценного металла. Чарльз вынимает вещицу из руки Флинта, желая рассмотреть тонкую пластину ближе, находит небольшой разъём, а затем понимает, что этот оттенок красного очень и очень ему знаком.  
  
\- Уэйд, - медленно произносит он, оборачиваясь, чтобы очутиться лицом к лицу с андроидом, вещающем о достоинствах тако, сделанных из блинов. - Думаю, я нашёл твою память.  
  
\- …и затем добавить взбитые сливки  _поверх_  соуса тако…  
  
Чарльз разворачивает Уйда и осматривает затылок спятившего робота. Конечно, три свободно болтающихся провода соответствуют трём разъемам, расположенным на малюсенькой зелёной микросхеме с обратной стороны куска металла. Парень хватает провода и присоединяет их к панели, которую с щелчком запихивает в голову дроида.  
  
\- Вау! - вскрикивает Уэйд, кружась на месте. -  _Хочешь, чтобы твоя подружка была такой же сексуальной, как я?_  - Он быстро мигает, зелёный свет в глазах становится синим, и он внезапно хватает Чарльза за плечи, встряхивая его. - Теперь я вспомнил! Я вспомнил! Мои воспоминания вернулись!  
  
Ксавье усмехается, мягко освобождаясь из объятий робота, но похлопывая его по руке. - Мои поздравления, Уэйд. Рад за тебя.  
  
\- Я вспомнил, почему это место такое знакомое! - продолжает Уэйд, подпрыгивая на месте. - Флинт притащил меня сюда, чтобы помочь с программой, но он вырвал чип памяти из моей головы, чтобы я не был в состоянии рассказать тем, кто найдёт его клад, что это место  _заминировано_!  
  
\- Что? - тупо переспрашивает Чарльз, наполовину не понимая, наполовину не доверяя.  
  
Тогда он ощущает вибрацию.  
  
Это начинается со слабой, еле различимой дрожи, которая нарастает и нарастает, пока не превращается в нечто, похожее на одно из тех крупных землетрясений, что происходят в шахтах Монтрессора, и Ксавье приходится хвататься за штурвал яла, чтобы не упасть. Массивные трубы, которые раньше выстреливали небольшими короткими очередями плазмы, внезапно будто включаются на полную мощность и извергают непрерывные потоки взрывоопасной смеси, отчего вибрация усиливается настолько, что звуки вокруг сливаются в один пронзительный стон металла, который Чарльз чувствует в костях, - покрытое золотом ядро планеты раздваивается.  
  
\- Есть какой-нибудь способ остановить это? - кричит Ксавье, когда похожие на паутину трещины в ядре расширяются, открывая взгляду мощный круговорот плазмы и магмы, устремляющийся к поверхности. Испуганные пираты гудят, как и всё вокруг них, - сокровища рассыпаются с оглушительным звуком, скатываются в магму, исчезая навсегда.  
  
Уэйд качает головой:  
  
\- Нет, это невозможно! Как только ты нажимаешь выключатель, ничто не может помешать планете взорваться! Это – последняя вечеринка! Ееееееееееееее!  
  
Парень в ужасе наблюдает за тем, как одна из трещин расширяется прямо под тремя пиратами, когда они пробираются к треугольной двери, пытаясь унести с собой огромный сундук с золотом. Жадность убивает их, задерживая и делая неспособными обогнать увеличивающуюся пропасть; с истошными воплями все трое проваливаются в магму.  
  
Он замечает, как уже трое других пиратов, спотыкаясь, взбираются на металлическую платформу, и из кожи вон лезут, чтобы успеть выбраться сквозь двери обратно на поверхность планеты. Хорошо, что у них есть лодка, думает Ксавье про себя, отчаянно ища Эрика. Парень замечает его рядом с платформой - киборг не предпринимает попыток убежать обратно к порталу, даже когда трещина появляется в опасной близости от места, где он стоит, глаза отчаянно ищут  _его_ , Чарльза, понимает юноша, и это всё, что ему нужно для принятия решения.  
  
\- Уэйд, - говорит он, оборачиваясь, - отправляйся к Эрику и приведи его сюда. Ночной Змей, иди с ним. Я собираюсь заставить эту посудину продолжить игру, чтобы мы могли выбраться отсюда.  
  
\- Но как я могу оставить тебя! - сетует Уэйд, поскольку Чарльз ложится на палубу и забирается под панель управления рядом со штурвалом. Внизу масса истёртых запутанных проводов, система довольно устаревшая, но он должен суметь…  
  
Ксавье почти ударяется головой, когда две руки хватают его за ноги и стаскивают обратно, робот умоляюще смотрит на него, но юноша впивается в него яростным взглядом. - Иди!  
  
\- Вообще-то, если задуматься, - вздыхает андроид, отпуская его, - очень легко оставить тебя здесь, когда ты так смотришь на меня. - Паря над его плечом, морф нетерпеливо чирикает.  
  
Чарльз возвращается к панели, и, нащупав два провода, обследует их, ища концы. Он понятия не имеет, сколько лет этому ялу, но, кажется, он достаточно современен, чтобы проводка не прогнила насквозь, главное, чтобы двигатель не проржавел.  
  
Парень зубами сдирает испорченную изоляцию, соединяет два металлических сердечника вместе, заставляя их вспыхнуть, и чувствует ответный грохот мотора. С облегчением он находит центральное управление, немедленно вырывая два других провода, думая – надеясь – что они служили для менее необходимых вещей, таких как фары, например, и скрепляет ими первую пару, с удовлетворением слыша, что двигатель с урчанием возвращается к жизни.  
  
Чарльз выглядывает из кормы как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Уэйд запрыгивает обратно на лодку и свешивается, чтобы подтянуть киборга; Ночной Змей нарезает круги над ними. Едва встав на ноги, Эрик пересекает палубу тремя длинными шагами, чтобы помочь Ксавье подняться, хватает его за предплечья, будто заверяя себя, что юноша действительно там.  
  
\- Я не мог найти тебя, - признаётся он низким голосом, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Чарльза. - Я думал, что ты упал.  
  
\- Я здесь, - уверяет его парень, чувствуя искорку тепла, загорающуюся в его груди, - но что с сокровищами?  
  
Эрик качает головой:  
  
\- Все сокровища тысячи миров не заменят тебя.  
  
Чарльз покрывается румянцем:  
  
\- Ты так говоришь, потому что одна половина твоей команды погибла, а другая бросила тебя, - протестует он, но слова звучат надуманно даже в его собственных ушах. Леншерр заботится о нём, по-настоящему и искренне; даже больше, чем о кладе, в поисках которого провёл годы.  
  
Уголки губ пирата чуть дёргаются, но реальная улыбка, предназначенная для Чарльза, светится в его глазах с почти невыносимой нежностью даже тогда, когда весь мир разваливается вокруг них.  
  
\- Во-первых, - говорит Уэйд, возникая между ними, отчего оба предпринимают поспешный шаг назад, - здесь дети, а я узнаю провокационный, но волнующий танец спаривания из пятирогого Гарфинкеля, когда я вижу его!  
  
\- Мы уверены, что это о животных, - отрезает Леншерр.  
  
\- Это не так, - подтверждает Чарльз.  
  
\- Во-вторых, - продолжает робот, - если мои расчёты верны, через десять минут планете придёт большой БАРАБУМ!  
  
Это заставляет их снова двигаться, Эрик встаёт за штурвал, в то время как Ксавье бросается к парусу. - Он слишком прогнил, - стонет он, как только видит остатки солнечных батарей.  
  
\- У нас достаточно мощности, чтобы обойтись одним двигателем, - произносит киборг, вращая колесо и разворачивая лодку, пока они медленно поднимаются над движущейся землёй. Чарльз с радостью отмечает, что Ночной Змей садится на плечо Леншерра, крепко хватаясь за него, в конце концов, это его настоящий владелец.  
  
Плазма разрывает трубу с таким рёвом, что оглушает юношу, и Эрик, сыпля проклятьями, крутит штурвал в сторону, чтобы избежать взрыва, который, безусловно, разорвёт их ял на две части, после чего лодка делает крен. Чарльз рычит, когда падает и проезжается грудью по палубе, хватаясь за перила, чтобы не сорваться вниз.  
  
Они мчатся к порталу, огибая десятки ярких вспышек плазмы, избегая валунов в её потоках; Ксавье не страдал морской болезнью ни разу за всю свою жизнь, но сейчас чувствует её приближение, желудок противно крутит, старый баркас делает рывки то взад, то вперёд, а киборг, безусловно, выжимает из себя всё мастерство, каким обладает, до последней унции, чтобы справиться со штурвалом и доставить их в безопасное место. На планете творится полный хаос, кругом всё взрывается, и Чарльз сомневается, что на поверхности будет лучше.  
  
-  _Я ВИЖУ ЗЕЛЕНЬ ДЕРЕВЬЕВ И КРАСНЫЕ РОЗЫ_ , - заливается Уэйд глубоким хриплым голосом, когда поток смертоносной плазмы проносится мимо в нескольких дюймах от него, -  _Я ВИЖУ ИХ ЦВЕТЕНИЕ ДЛЯ НАС С ТОБОЙ._  
  
\- Держитесь! - предупреждает Леншерр, ял ускоряется, грохоча двигателем, и, в конце концов, они направляются к огромному треугольнику света, выводящему на землю.  
  
-  _И Я ДУМАЮ_ , - продолжает робот, пока дверь приближается и приближается, -  _ЧТО ЗА ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ…_  
  
Гейзер вспыхивает из-под земли прямо под ялом, разбивая корпус и рассекая старое дерево, как горячий нож масло. Ксавье вскрикивает, потому что полностью вылетает из лодки от этого взрыва и приземляется на груду золотых монет, выбивая из лёгких воздух.  
  
Какое-то мгновение он лежит ошеломлённый, дезориентированный, с лёгким звоном в голове, чувства возвращаются, когда он пытается пошевелиться. Чарльз прилагает усилие, чтобы встать, но скользкое золото затрудняет этот процесс, ботинки погружаются глубже в насыпь с каждым движением, которое он делает. К счастью, металлическая площадка, ведущая к порталу, совсем близко, и парень направляется к ней, пробираясь через остальные сокровища, отчаянно ища Эрика.  
  
\- Чарльз! - зовёт киборг с явным облегчением в голосе, и взгляд юноши находит его обладателя, тот пробирается к платформе с противоположной стороны, Уэйд и Ночной Змей с ним. Все они встречаются в середине, поднимаются на площадку перед порталом, опережая трещину, которая открывается и заглатывает оставшуюся часть золота.  
  
\- Давай, - говорит юноша, хватая Леншерра за руку, вместе они бегут к двери и пересекают тонкое силовое поле. Не встретив сопротивления, они выходят, пошатываясь, на свежий воздух; как и раньше, проекция галактики вращается на месте.  
  
\- Что теперь? - Эрик с гримасой наклоняется и подворачивает штанину одной рукой, чтобы дотронуться до стыковки его механической ноги с настоящей, другой рукой не отпуская Ксавье. - Они забрали шаттл, и мы не сможем добраться до него.  
  
-  _Вот_ , что теперь, - отвечает парень с улыбкой, указывая в небо.  
  
\- На палубу, Чарльз! - зовёт Хэнк, выруливая «Наследие» к ним и выкручивая штурвал лишь с толикой трепета на лице. Перебинтованная Рейвен стоит рядом, бодро жестикулируя и приказывая Маккою подвести судно к обрыву. - Мы прибыли так быстро, как только смогли!  
  
\- Поднимайтесь на борт, мистер Ксавье! - моментально требует капитан, едва корабль ровняется с ними; её глаза сужаются, когда она глядит на Эрика. - Отойдите от него немедленно, Леншерр. Я выказала свою милость вашей команде, что было, возможно, слишком великодушно, но, насколько я могу судить, вы-то уж точно её не заслужили.  
  
\- Она справилась со всеми пиратами сама! - добавляет астрофизик в полном восторге. - Это было невероятно!  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Чарльз, пихая Эрика вперёд, чтобы они забрались на палубу «Наследия» вместе, - он со мной.  
  
\- Ерунда, - небрежно отвечает Рейвен Хэнку, но посылает ему короткую тёплую улыбку, - вы помогли не меньше. - Её пристальный взгляд, горящий сомнением и настороженностью, возвращается к киборгу. Ксавье требуется мгновение, чтобы вспомнить - в последний раз девушка видела Эрика, когда он отдавал распоряжение своему экипажу отволочь Чарльза в его палатку, и сейчас она не сомневается в исполнении приказа. - Вы уверены, мистер Ксавье? Я могу связать его и бросить на гауптвахту так же, как сделала с его приятелями, если хотите.  
  
Не отвечая Рейвен, Эрик смотрит на Чарльза, ожидая его решения.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - оглашает юноша, чуть улыбаясь, когда чувствует, что Леншерр сжимает его руку. - Он здесь, чтобы помочь нам покинуть эту планету живыми.  
  
С громоподобным лязгом металл врезается в металл, поверхность планеты начинает разрываться вслед за ядром. Из огромной трещины выплёскивается лава ужасающей температуры, и Чарльз беспокоится, что она может прожечь деревянный корпус «Наследия» даже на таком расстоянии, потому Маккой немедленно поднимает судно.  
  
\- Осторожно! - предупреждает Даркхольм, когда корабль кренится, и Хэнк копошится за рулём. Они взмывают над разрушающейся планетой и дрожащей землёй, что напоминает реальную качку в море, а не полёт по воздуху, набирают скорость и медленно поднимаются ввысь.  
  
Потоки лавы бьют из недр планеты с достаточным количеством взрывной силы, чтобы вырывать гигантские куски скалы и металла, столь же громадные, как сам корабль, которые снарядами опадают в расщелины к своей смерти. Валун размером с ял проносится мимо судна, врезается в мачту третьего паруса «Наследия», и Эрик сбивает Чарльза с ног, закрывая собой от падающих с ужасным визгом обломков дерева, разбивающихся с треском, отдающимся в костях. Мощный луч, выпущенный из пушки, измельчает крупные куски, а потом Ксавье слышит, как что-то щёлкает в трюме и один из источников энергии отключается без предупреждения.  
  
\- Двигатели работают на тридцать процентов! - кричит учёный, со всех сил надавливая на штурвал, так как «Наследие» начинает кренится, а сочетание уже полученной скорости и внезапной потери подавляющего большинства её движущей силы заставляет корабль опасно скрипеть и замедляться.  
  
\- Как это возможно, у нас ещё целых две мачты в запасе! - недоумевает Чарльз, широко раскрывая глаза.  
  
Леншерр отстраняется от него и помогает подняться. - Скорее всего, мы претерпели больший ущерб в побеге от чёрной дыры, чем думали, - невесело говорит он, рассматривая обломки мачты, разбросанные по палубе.  
  
\- У нас есть лишь две минуты тридцать четыре секунды до взрыва планеты! - объявляет Уэйд, взбираясь вверх по лестнице, чтобы показать Рейвен его таймер. - Мне не хватит этого времени, чтобы сменить масло!  
  
\- В этом случае, мы едва ли успеем покинуть атмосферу, - вопит Хэнк, крутя штурвал, чтобы уклониться от очередного фонтана лавы, вырвавшегося из нового провала в коре планеты, - и мы, разумеется, не в состоянии избежать всех осколков!  
  
Чарльз сглатывает и опирается на фальшборт, чтобы оценить ситуацию. На тех немногих участках земли, что ещё не проглочены широкими пропастями, уже можно увидеть бугры от давления прорывающейся лавы, будто это лишь консервная банка на горячих углях, увеличивающаяся в размерах и готовая лопнуть в любую секунду. Астрофизик прав - они не избегут всех бед.  
  
\- Погодите, - бормочет парень, когда его внимание привлекает треугольник, по-прежнему широко распахнутый, позволяющий видеть, как разрушается ядро планеты. - Мы должны вернуться, - он повышает голос, чтобы Маккой и Даркхольм расслышали. Ксавье отворачивается от перил и опускается на палубу, падая на руки и колени, чтобы собрать кое-что обломков. - Портал ведёт на другую сторону! Если мы пересечём его, то сможем выбраться отсюда!  
  
\- Что? - говорит Хэнк в недоумении. - Этот портал открывает дверь в бушующий ад!  
  
\- Прямо сейчас – да, - бросает Чарльз через плечо, напрягаясь, чтобы оторвать одну из металлических панелей с корпуса пушки, - но я могу использовать карту, чтобы изменить это! Я могу открыть любую дверь, просто поверь мне! - Он отрывает пластину, и тянет её к фальшборту.  
  
\- Капитан? - неуверенно спрашивает астрофизик, глядя на девушку, но, кажется, оба колеблются, так как не видели работу портала в действии.  
  
\- Слушайте Чарльза! - рявкает на них Эрик, помогая юноше вытащить из груды мусора оторванный генератор. - Что нужно делать?  
  
\- Нужно как-то скрепить всё это, - говорит Чарльз, разрываясь в отчаяньи между железками, которые он собрал, - чтобы сделать сёрф. Нужно подлететь туда и забрать карту, если мы хотим выжить.  
  
\- Держись, - мрачно произносит Леншерр, приседая на корточки, - и отойди. Чарльз наблюдает, как киборг откручивает кончик пальца на своей механической руке, после чего оттуда вырывается яркий свет паяльной лампы; Эрик спешно принимается за работу, припаивая двигатель на заднюю часть панели ловкими быстрыми движениями.  
  
\- Ты никогда не говорил, что можешь так делать, - говорит Ксавье с осуждением, отводя глаза от горящих разлетающихся искр.  
  
\- Мы серьезно собираемся обсуждать это прямо сейчас? - сухо спрашивает пират, но, когда Чарльз оборачивается, как только это становится безопасно, киборг посылает ему улыбку, и парень улыбается в ответ.   
  
Вместе они затаскивают импровизированную доску на фальшборт, Леншерр крепко держит её, в то время как Чарльз забирается наверх. Доска достаточно потрёпанна, и он пытается несколькими ударами вонзить в неё свой ботинок, чтобы при полёте удержаться и не упасть, пару раз парень нажимает на педаль плазменного генератора, заменившего двигатель. Тот отвечает рычанием, возвращаясь к жизни, и Ксавье надеется, что он не слишком поврежден и в нём хватит мощности, чтобы подняться в воздух.  
  
\- Слушай, - чётко произносит парень, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Эрика, - что бы ни случилось, просто держи курс прямо к двери.  
  
Леншерр всё ещё удерживает сёрф одной рукой, а вторую поднимает, чтобы схватить Ксавье за лодыжку – самое близкое, до чего он может дотянуться. - Чарльз…  
  
\- СОРОК ДВЕ СЕКУНДЫ! - вопит Уэйд.  
  
Юноша открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь – но ничего не приходит на ум, он качает головой, отрывая взгляд от пирата и тот отпускает его как раз вовремя, поскольку Чарльз с силой давит на педаль зажигания, отчего сёрф стартует и устремляется прочь от борта судна.  
  
Какую-то долю секунды Ксавье падает, в животе появляется знакомый трепет, горло пересыхает в течение этого старта, но парень ещё сильнее выжимает педаль, после чего из мотора позади вырывается пламя, и доска взлетает, ловя ветер и удерживаясь на плаву.  
  
Чарльз сгибает колени и наклоняется вперёд, разворачиваясь и устремляясь обратно к порталу. Это такой же солнечный сёрфинг, мрачно успокаивает себя парень, хотя его сердце колотится так громко и быстро, что он ощущает себя сгустком адреналина, когда пытается двигаться синхронно с сёрфом, не имеющим парус.  
  
Планета готова разорваться на куски, потоки магмы прорываются из-под земли, неся с собой бесчисленные обломки механизмов и скал. Ксавье широко расставляет руки в стороны, чтобы сохранить равновесие, когда один камень почти врезается в него, а затем убирает их, обходя препятствия, бросаясь в промежутки между летающим мусором, какие может найти, не имея возможности оглянуться, чтобы проверить и убедиться, следует ли за ним «Наследие». Он просто делает то, что должен.  
  
Он обходит более крупные блоки, резко переворачивается вверх тормашками, чтобы проскользнуть в крошечную лазейку, хватаясь за край доски и выпуская наполовину весёлый, наполовину испуганный крик. Он переворачивается снова, чуть пошатываясь, ударяет по железке, чтобы добавить скорости и мощности, и мчится к широко распахнутой двери, открытой в сплошной огонь, исходящий от ядра.  
  
И тут мотор задыхается и умирает.  
  
\- Нет! - рефлекторно вскрикивает Чарльз, когда начинает падать по спирали, всё ещё стоя на доске; мир кружится вокруг, превращаясь в размытое пятно. Парень бьёт ногой по педали двигателя, отчаянно желая, чтобы он зажёгся ещё раз, но тот остаётся молчаливым и недействующим, пока Ксавье беспомощно летит в разверзшуюся пропасть к пузырящейся вскипающей магме.  
  
Он не может умереть. Они так близки к свободе, Хэнк, Рейвен, Ночной Змей, Уэйд, Эрик - они все рассчитывают на него, если Чарльз не доберётся до портала вовремя, все они будут обречены. Стиснув зубы, юноша бросается в сторону и переворачивается в воздухе, отклоняясь от расщелины и двигаясь к стене, продолжая стремительно лететь вниз.  
  
\- Давай, давай, - шипит Ксавье, хоть и не может расслышать собственного голоса из-за грохота планеты и громкого скрежета металла его сёрфа о скалу; от искр двигатель загорается красным, этого трения должно хватить, его должно быть достаточно…  
  
Мотор ревёт, возвращаясь к жизни, поток пламени вырывается из него, и Чарльз, отстраняясь от стены, выпускает радостный торжествующий крик. Очередной раз он переворачивает сёрф, отчего тот принимает почти вертикальное положение, и пролетает над самой пропастью, «Наследие» проходит прямо над ним, направляясь к порталу, а Ксавье ещё даже не достиг карты.  
  
Он ставит доску горизонтально, как только оказывается на безопасном расстоянии от скалистых стен, жмёт на педаль и мчится на такой скорости, что мир вокруг сливается в одну цветную полосу, но это не имеет значения, единственное, что теперь важно - дверь и крошечная зелёная проекция галактики, установленная перед ней. Чарльз молнией несётся к «Наследию», минует корму, приближается к носу, рвётся вперёд быстрее и быстрее, но не может обогнать корабль. Он огибает последние куски мусора, выжимает из двигателя всё, летит вниз головой, когда нужно миновать очередной булыжник, а как только переворачивается обратно в нормальное положение, вытягивает руку навстречу зелёному свету так далеко, насколько это возможно, он уже  _почти там_...  
  
Его пальцы касаются крошечной светящейся проекции Монтрессора, и Чарльз закрывает глаза, поскольку минует карту и через мгновение влетает в открытую дверь.  
  
Холодный воздух обдувает лицо, когда Ксавье оказывается в открытом космосе и оставляет позади невиданной силы взрыв, который отбрасывает его вперёд, заставляя перекувыркнуться, одновременно делая несколько последних зажиганий. Парень открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть Кресентию, а затем «Наследие», скользящее около него; портал мерцает и закрывается, поскольку карта и Планета Сокровищ уничтожены взрывом, но Чарльз не переживает, потому что он сделал это. Они сделали.  
  
Он не сдерживает крика, петляя в воздухе из чистого восторга, огибает судно, где Хэнк, Рейвен, Уэйд и Ночной Змей аплодируют ему, с восторгом и с облегчением видя друга живым. Мгновение Чарльз плывёт вдоль перил, раскинув руки и глубоко вдыхая воздух, когда всё его тело возбуждено радостью и торжеством от самого опасного и удивительного сёрфинга, что он когда-либо имел в своей жизни.  
  
Юноша разворачивается и подлетает низко к палубе, чтобы спрыгнуть с сёрфа, двигатель которого на этот раз умирает как раз вовремя, отчего Эрику приходиться ловить парня, протягивая обе руки, в которые охотно падает Чарльз; с восхищённым смехом Леншерр мягко ставит его на ноги, но не отпускает.  
  
\- Чарльз…  
  
\- Я знаю, - прерывает Ксавье и затем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать киборга.  
  
Эрик замирает на несколько секунд, от неожиданности, а не из-за нерешительности, а затем отвечает на поцелуй и углубляет его, перемещая одну руку на голову, чтобы зарыться ею в волосы. Парень раздвигает губы и тянет Леншерра ближе, обхватывая за шею и привлекая к себе. Киборг целует так, словно изголодался и хочет целиком завладеть Чарльзом, это могло бы ошеломить юношу, если бы он не чувствовал то же самое.  
  
\- Ты был великолепен сейчас, - бормочет Эрик, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, прижимаясь лбами и тяжело дыша - вдох, выдох. - Чарльз, _великолепен_.  
  
\- Кажется, ты упоминал об этом прежде, - отвечает Ксавье, не в силах сдержать улыбку, мягкую и личную, понятную лишь им двоим, - но, знаешь, ты можешь повторить ещё пару раз.  
  
Эрик фыркает в усмешке, закатывает глаза и целует снова, хотя Чарльз подозревает, что этим он пытается скрыть что-то ещё.  
  
-  _Я ВЕРЮ, ЧТО МОГУ ЛЕТАТЬ!_  - распевает Уэйд на пределе своих лёгких, свисая с юты, а морф превращается в мини-фейерверк, взрывающийся яркими цветами вокруг андроида, и пищит с ликованием. -  _Я ВЕРЮ, ЧТО МОГУ НЕБЕС КОСНУТЬСЯ!_  
  
\- Сколько, думаешь, мы получим, если сдадим его на металлолом? - спрашивает Леншерр, когда они неохотно расстаются, медленно отпуская друг друга.  
  
\- Заманчивая идея, - признаёт Чарльз, забавляясь, - но нет, мы не станем продавать его.  
  
\- Так или иначе, я сомневаюсь, что кто-то позарится на железо красного цвета.  
  
\- Чарльз! - Маккой почти спотыкается, сбегая по лестнице, и киборг отходит в сторону, поскольку астрофизик подлетает к Чарльзу, чтобы сжать его в крепких объятьях, пока Рейвен следует за ним в более спокойном темпе. - Это было невероятно!  
  
\- Нестандартно, - признаёт Даркхольм, останавливаясь рядом; на её лице улыбка, золотистые глаза светятся гордостью, когда она оценивающе рассматривает юношу, - но до нелепого эффективно.  _Хорошая работа_ , мистер Ксавье.  
  
Чарльз заливается краской, едва освобождается из хватки восторженного Хэнка. - Спасибо, мэм. Я просто хотел вытащить нас оттуда живыми.  
  
\- Я с готовностью буду рекомендовать вас в межзвёздную академию, - продолжает она, и юноша в удивлении вытягивает шею, - там нужны такие люди, как вы.  
  
\- Правда?! - выдаёт парень прежде, чем может остановить себя. Межзвёздная академия всегда была его далёкой мечтой, о которой он размышлял длинными ночами, застряв на кухне в гостинице, но Чарльз никогда не воспринимал её всерьёз, зная, что Курт не захочет и слышать об этом. Но теперь, когда Ксавье уверен, что мать без сомнений поддержит его, и с рекомендацией Рейвен, которая только укрепит его шансы быть принятым ...  
  
Он может это сделать. Через несколько коротких лет он мог бы стать капитаном своего собственного корабля, свободно плавать через всю галактику, исследовать миры, известные и неизвестные, путешествовать к звёздам.  
  
Чарльз оглядывается назад, чтобы привлечь внимание Эрика, и хмурит брови в замешательстве, когда нигде не находит его. Ни Маккой, ни Рейвен, кажется, не замечают этого, уже устроив скоропалительные дебаты о различных курсах, которые предлагает Академия, потому они не замечают, как ускользает парень, направляясь туда, где он знает, что найдет Леншерра.  
  
-  _Я ДУМАЮ ОБ ЭТОМ ДЕНЬ И НОЧЬ_ , - продолжает Уэйд свою серенаду, запрыгивая на панель управления, чтобы позировать, пока он поёт, - _РАСПРАВЛЮ КРЫЛЬЯ И УЛЕЧУ ПРОЧЬ!_  
  
Качая головой, Ксавье проходит по лестнице в главный трюм судна и направляется к погрузочной площадке. Ночной Змей догоняет его, с писком утыкаясь носом в щёку парня, прежде чем с хихиканьем, эхом отзывающимся в стенах, проскакивает вперёд. Спуститься вниз и отыскать, куда запропастился Леншерр, не занимает много времени.  
  
\- Итак, после всего, ты просто собираешься удрать, не сказав ни слова? - спрашивает Чарльз, когда останавливается в дверном проёме, складывая руки на груди и прислоняясь к стене. Понимание, что киборг сбегает, даже не попрощавшись, немного жалит, но не причиняет боль, точно нет; не сейчас, когда он думает, что может догадаться, отчего киборг делает это.  
  
Леншерр не подаёт голоса, но замирает на мгновение, стоя к Чарльзу спиной перед последней свисающей с потолка лодкой. Ночной Змей устремляется к нему, описывая вокруг два круга, прежде чем со счастливым мурлыканьем прижимается к пальцам, когда киборг протягивает морфу свою ладонь.  
  
\- Едва мы состыкуемся с Кресентией, наш уважаемый капитан сдаст всех в правоохранительные органы, классифицировав как пиратов, после чего нас осудят и отправят за решётку, - выдыхает Эрик, поворачиваясь к парню лицом. Выражение его лица трудно разглядеть в тусклом свете. - Я планирую отплыть как можно дальше прежде, чем это произойдёт.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто я позволил бы ей это, - усмехается Ксавье, но не может сдержать небольшой запинки в конце, поскольку понимает всю истину вопроса.  
  
Эрик должен уйти.  
  
\- Я очень сомневаюсь, что ты мог бы остановить её, - бормочет Леншерр, звуча теперь как-то надрывно и наивно смешно. Он делает паузу, вздыхая. - Но так как ты последовал за мной сюда, я останусь и предстану перед судом, если ты попросишь.  
  
\- Ты будешь признан виновным, - тихо произносит юноша. Он не выпрямляется, хотя уже не опирается на дверной косяк, а его руки безвольно свисают по бокам. - Тебя посадят в тюрьму.  
  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно отвечает Леншерр. - Но если ты попросишь, я останусь.  
  
\- Почему? - требует Чарльз, недоумевая. - Зачем тебе…  
  
\- Потому что меня мало заботит чьё-либо мнение, кроме твоего, - прерывает Эрик, - если я предстану перед судом, и это заставит тебя поверить, что я хороший человек, я буду доволен. - Он чуть улыбается. - Поступки говорят громче слов.  
  
Чарльз узнаёт собственные слова, бессмысленно возвращённые ему обратно, сказанные в порыве холодного гнева только вчера. На этот раз, однако, он просто качает головой, смаргивая неловкие слёзы в уголках глаз. - Ты придурок, - говорит парень, шагая к пульту управления и оттягивая рычаг, чтобы распахнуть шлюз под ялом, - я уже в это верю. Ты доказал это.  
  
Створки медленно расходятся, и отсек заполняется слепящим светом, излучаемым звездой, около которой раскинулась орбита Монтрессора, что позволяет её сиянию ворваться на корабль. Теперь Эрика видно гораздо лучше, видна его улыбка, тёплая и безумно красивая, стирающая годы с его идеального лица, когда он смотрит на Чарльза с чистой и искренней нежностью, заставляя колени юноши слабеть. Он подходит к киборгу без колебаний, когда тот протягивает руку, как в тот раз в доме Уэйда на Планете Сокровищ; Эрик хватает его, притягивая в крепкие объятья, и Ксавье наклоняет голову для поцелуя.

  
Леншерр целует мягко и неторопливо, медленно и сладко. Чарльз закрывает глаза и теряет себя, чувствуя чужие губы на своих собственных, язык Эрика скользит в его рот, отчего парень тихо вздыхает. Широкие крепкие ладони ложатся на его спину, и Ксавье не хочет, чтобы это закончилось, пусть он ещё даже не отстранился, когда вдруг слышит воркование Ночного Змея над ними.  
  
\- Хотел бы я попросить тебя уйти со мной, - говорит киборг, едва они отдаляются друг от друга; парень прижимается щекой к плечу пирата, в то время как Леншерр поглаживает его спину, ласково укачивая. - Я  _хочу_ , чтобы ты ушёл со мной. Но тебе следует принять предложение Рейвен и поступить в Академию.  
  
Ксавье не отвечает сперва, проглатывая немедленное желание поклясться, что тоже хочет сбежать вместе с ним. И сбежал бы. Сбежал, возможно, если бы Эрик попросил его, прежде чем они добрались до Планеты Сокровищ. Он бы сказал «да», не задумываясь. Но теперь…  
  
Дело не в том, что юноша не доверяет киборгу. Леншерр разбил его сердце и склеил вновь, и Чарльз уверен, что это было не зря, даже при том, что у них ещё есть, что обсудить, но академия является мечтой, которой он грезил в течение многих лет. Ксавье не может отказаться от неё сейчас, не тогда, когда она, наконец, оказалась в пределах досягаемости, даже ради Эрика.  
  
А тот не просит его, не гнёт свою жёсткую линию - да или нет. И если бы Чарльз уже не испытывал чувств к Эрику, он несомненно ощутил бы их сейчас. Это заставляет его влюбляться лишь сильнее и сильнее.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что я не могу выбирать, - говорит он, - мне жаль, что ты не можешь пойти со мной.  
  
Ксавье не видит, но чувствует, как киборг качает головой.   
  
\- Согласно большинству записей, я мёртв уже много лет. Это достаточно подозрительно само по себе. Плюс по забавному стечению обстоятельств я пират. - Он смеётся, отчего его грудь вибрирует. - Академии не нужен сброд вроде меня.   
  
\- Тогда куда ты пойдёшь? - спрашивает Чарльз, поворачиваясь к Леншерру лицом, чтобы можно было рассмотреть его, и прижимаясь к плечу другой щекой в дюйме от острой линии кадыка.  
  
\- Кто знает, - просто отвечает киборг, - моя команда либо разбежится, либо окажется под стражей капитана Даркхольм, так что я свободен. Мне, вероятно, следует затаиться на некоторое время, в том случае, если она устроит погоню. - Он делает паузу, размышляя в молчании. - Мне нужна работа, я ведь покончил с грабежом и охотой за сокровищами. Может быть, займусь контрабандой.  
  
Чарльз ударяет его по плечу:  
  
\- Это почти то же самое, что и пиратство! Ты сказал, что хочешь уйти от этой жизни!  
  
Эрик ухмыляется, глядя ласково и дразняще:   
  
\- На самом деле всё зависит от груза. И я не собираюсь набирать людей. Смогу справиться в одиночку.  
  
\- Кровожадный пират, - бормочет Ксавье, заставляя киборга по-настоящему рассмеяться, отчего Чарльз пытается спрятать свой угрюмый вид и, в конце концов, улыбается. Он поднимает голову и выпрямляется, почти сталкиваясь с Леншерром нос к носу, так как тот нисколько не ослабляет своих медвежьих объятий. - Не уходи далеко. Пожалуйста.  
  
Эрик кивает до странного торжественно, поскольку наклоняется вперёд за ещё одним поцелуем, мимолетно касаясь губ. - Это вовсе не прощание.  
  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет Чарльз, - не хочу, чтобы это было оно.  
  
Киборг улыбается, тепло и нежно. - Ты будешь самым заметным в Академии, - говорит он, как всегда спокойно и уверенно, - ты уже светишься ярче солнечной вспышки.  
  
Парень фыркает, веселясь и отводя взгляд, когда вспыхивает от смущения. - Давай не будем забегать вперёд. - Он чувствует, что действительно начинает светиться, от одной похвалы.  
  
\- Я этого не делаю, - убеждает пират, мягко наклоняя подбородок юноши проворными пальцами. Он походит на солнце, заполняющее паруса Ксавье и поднимающее его в небеса, которые тут же становятся домом. - В тебе есть что-то необыкновенное, Чарльз. Я понял это в самый первый раз, когда я увидел тебя. - Он вновь не сдерживает восхищённую улыбку. - Ты покоришь звёзды,  _schatz_.  
  
Парень пытается скрыть несколько слезинок, которые всё-таки решают покинуть уголки глаз, и целует Эрика снова и снова, и снова.  
  
К этому времени шлюз уже открыт, и потому всё, что им остаётся, это спустить лодку ниже корабля. Ксавье помогает киборгу, стоящему на корме, с тросом, Ночной Змей кометой нарезает круги вокруг них. Эрик спрыгивает в ял, со слышимым  _звоном_  приземляясь на ноги и раскидывая руки в стороны, покачиваясь взад и вперёд, как на качелях. Чарльз приседает на край люка и кривит губы в попытке улыбнуться, не уверенный, что у него выходит.  
  
Морф подлетает к юноше и, вдруг разрыдавшись, превращается в лужицу слёз, которую Ксавье ловит, складывая руки чашечкой. - Не плачь, Ночной Змей, - успокаивает он, как раз когда его собственное сердце отдаётся острой болью при прощании с крохой. Парень ласково гладит Ночного Змея, когда тот вновь становится синей каплей. - До скорой встречи, правильно?  
  
-  _До скорой встречи_ , - вторит морф дрожащим голосом, с широко открытыми глазами, в которых ещё стоят слёзы, а потом он подпрыгивает, чтобы лизнуть парня в лицо и отступает к Эрику.  
  
Киборг оценивающе и задумчиво смотрит то на Ночного Змея, то Чарльза. - У меня для тебя важная миссия, пузырь, - говорит он, стряхивая морфа пальцами и кивая на Ксавье, - проследи за ним для меня. Убедись, что он делает свою домашнюю работу. Покусай любого, кто попытается ему навредить.  
  
-  _Правда_ , - серьёзно произносит юноша, но смеётся, когда синий малыш взволнованно пищит, выпрямляясь, и с важностью салютует Леншерру, перед тем как потереться о его щёку и вернуться обратно к Чарльзу, осев на его макушке и удовлетворённо замурлыкав.   
  
Киборг всё ещё смотрит на него, слегка прищурив глаза, и Ксавье чувствует подступающий к горлу ком.  
  
\- Жаль, что мы потеряли все сокровища, - вдруг неловко и без причины говорит он, путаясь в словах. - Нам следовало бы ожидать ловушек.  
  
Эрик позволяет своей голове лениво отклониться назад, и глядит на юношу с весёлым выражением. - Не все сокровища,  _schatz_.  
  
Чарльз с подозрением морщит нос. - Ты продолжаешь называть меня так, но что это значит?  
  
Вместо ответа киборг роется в своём кармане и бросает парню маленький кожаный мешочек, который звенит, когда Ксавье ловит его; он вытряхивает на ладонь золотые монеты, удивительно похожие на те, что были погребены в бездне с лавой. - Для гостиницы, - подмигивает Леншерр, посылая последнюю личную улыбку, после чего освобождает ял от канатов, спускает его ниже и разворачивает парус, солнечные батареи которого немедленно загораются под великолепным и ослепительным светом.   
  
Эрик опускается в лодку, махнув рукой напоследок, описывает широкую дугу, прежде чем уходит, отплывает в космос в мерцании звёзд, освещающих его новый, выбранный им самим путь.  
  
Чарльз смотрит ему вслед, пока может разобрать крошечный ялик, потом он поглаживает Ночного Змея, всё ещё сжимая мешок с золотом. Ксавье не грустит, ведь теперь он видит своё будущее, распростёртое перед ним, словно карта звёздного неба, яркое и полное бесконечных возможностей. Он не грустит, потому что это не прощание или конец.  
  
Это начало.  _Их_  начало. 


	11. Эпилог

X

 

\- Капитан, судно справа по борту.  
  
\- Они уходят!  
  
\- Все по местам!  
  
-  _Приближаемся!_  
  
Поток плазмы врезается в корпус, раскачивая корабль, и запах палёной древесины наполняет воздух. Громоподобные шаги эхом разносятся по палубе, когда экипаж занимает боевую позицию, в это время другое судно, не такое большое, взмывает в воздух, едва зажигается его двигатель, выпуская струю синего пламени.  
  
\- Корпус повреждён на четырнадцать процентов!  
  
\- Орудия нагреты и готовы стрелять по команде!  
  
\- Сэр, Ваш приказ?  
  
Капитан Чарльз Ксавье стоит позади рулевого на квартердеке «Аффории Роберта Льюиса Стивенсона», руки скрещены за спиной, острый пристальный взгляд синих немигающих глаз следит уплывающим судном. Выпускник Межзвёздной Академии, с отличием окончивший её, после двух лет службы в качестве Второго и Первого Помощника соответственно, в 24 он - самый молодой капитан во всём Флоте — и очень немногие осмелятся оспорить заслуженность его звания.  
  
\- Я задаюсь вопросом: неужели они не слышали об «Аффории», - размышляет Чарльз, наблюдая за стремительно уменьшающимся кораблём, поскольку тот удирает всё дальше и дальше, - или они не узнали нас?  
  
Рулевой насмешливо сплёвывает в сторону.   
  
\- Вероятно, не верят слухам, Капитан. Идиоты.  
  
\- Я тоже не всегда верю слухам, мистер Хоулетт, - спокойно отвечает Чарльз, опуская взгляд, дабы удостовериться, что слюна не приземлилась на его блестящие чёрные сапоги, что намного проще безуспешных попыток отучить рулевого от дурацкой привычки. Потерпев несколько поражений, Ксавье усвоил этот урок. - Я  _почти_  оскорблён, если это так. Казалось бы, к настоящему времени можно было ожидать, что мы доказали большую часть слухов, Вы так не думаете?  
  
-  _Думаете! Думаете! Думаете! Думаете!_  - Ночной Змей устремляется вниз, гримасничая и клацая острыми зубами на другое судно, а после располагается за плечом капитана, зависая над его новёхоньким форменным кителем.  
  
Чарльз улыбается ему, а затем оборачивается к своему первому помощнику, стоящему в стороне в ожидании приказа.   
  
\- Сбить их, мистер Саммерс.  
  
\- С удовольствием, Сэр. - Скотт встаёт рядом с Логаном у штурвала, делая глубокий вздох, прежде чем гаркнуть: - Подготовиться к погоне, паруса на максимум! Двигатели на максимум, полный вперёд!  
  
Чарльз давно усовершенствовал искусство стоять по стойке смирно, даже когда двигатели воют и вибрируют под палубой, в то время как вспышки света копьями летят вниз мимо каждой из трёх мачт, посылая накопленную мощность от солнечных батарей в машинное отделение. «Аффория» с рёвом вырывается вперёд, преследуя удирающую добычу по горячим следам.  
  
«Аффория» обладает не только самым молодым капитаном на флоте, но и самой большой скоростью среди всех кораблей, чтобы обогнать любой из них, друга или врага. Ксавье нравится первый рывок, быстрый и мощный, от которого воздух сдавливает лёгкие, напоминающий о том времени, когда солнечный сёрф был единственным билетом в небеса, и его сердце колотится, будто само может взлететь без препятствий.  
  
Они молниеносно догоняют небольшое судно, сожрав расстояние, разделяющее их, за секунды. Беглецы не получают шансов удрать даже с горящими на полную двигателями; «Аффория» оказывается рядом, сопротивляясь невидимым препятствиям тяготения с почти небрежной непринуждённостью.  
  
Логан чертыхается, когда меньший корабль виляет в сторону, сворачивает вправо и скрывается в поясе астероидов, лавируя между смертоносными летящими глыбами.  
  
Даже Чарльз приподнимает бровь на этот тактический ход.   
  
\- Они безумцы, - замечает он, и Скотт оборачивается с взволнованным выражением, так что Ксавье посылает ему короткую улыбку. - Вы знаете, что сделать, мистер Хоулетт.  
  
\- Сэр, - говорит Скотт нерешительно, когда Логан выпускает громкий смешок, сворачивая направо, - я не думаю…  
  
\- Пожалуйста, прикажите команде держаться, - бодро отвечает Чарльз, хватаясь одной рукой за перила. - Будьте так добры.  
  
Скотт явно хочет опротестовать это решение, но просто вздыхает и покорно смотрит вперёд на то, как «Аффория» подходит к поясу астероидов. - Приготовиться к сложному маневрированию!  
  
- _Дааааааааа!_ \- визжит звонким голоском Ночной Змей, когда они врываются в пояс. Руки Логана летают над колесом, и он обходит опасные препятствия, а «Аффория» продолжает движение на полной скорости.  
  
Чарльз понимает, что усмехается, адреналин приносит с собой волнение и острые ощущения от погони и безрассудной возможности оказаться под гигантскими скалами, пока судно кренится то назад, то вперёд. Парень доверяет Логану, потому не волнуется всерьёз, когда при очередном манёвре для обхода обломков их закручивает по спирали, тем самым мелкий корабль получает дополнительное время, а Ксавье вспоминает о боковой панели управления плазменным орудием и заикающемся двигателе, последний раз ремонтировавшемся несколько лет назад.  
  
Хоулетт снова ругается, выкручивая штурвал и явно оставаясь довольным собой; независимо от того, как быстро противник меняет направление или уклоняется от астероидов, Логан невозмутимо совершает те же подвиги, только с более массивным кораблём, и садится на хвост шаттлу.  
  
\- Уклонение от астероида! - кричит Скотт, поскольку они подходят к крупной медленно вращающейся скале - это целых три «Аффории». Судно впереди продолжает движение, несясь прямо на камень. - Они врежутся!  
  
\- Отрицательно, - в ответ командует Чарльз сквозь ветер и наклоняется в ожидании, - они пытаются обмануть нас! Мистер Хоулетт, стабилизировать курс! Будьте готовы остановиться по моей команде!  
  
\- Да, Капитан, - кивает Логан, удерживая «Аффорию».  
  
\- Сэр, - настаивает Скотт, когда они подходят к астероиду всё ближе и ближе, а корабль не показывает никаких признаков колебания, - мы действительно…  
  
\- Прямо, - приказывает Чарльз, глаза сосредоточены на крохотном судне впереди, испускающем струи уже добела раскалившейся плазмы, - прямо… Прямо...  _Сейчас_!  
  
Логан дёргает руль на себя, и Ночной Змей выпускает новый вопль, поскольку «Аффорию» вздёргивает вверх, и она встаёт почти перпендикулярно к их предыдущему вектору, взлетая ввысь и скользя в нескольких футах от каменной массы астероида. Чарльзу приходится обхватить перила обеими руками, чтобы удержаться от падения с каботажного судна, наклонившегося под слишком острым углом.  
  
Рулевой стабилизирует корабль, как только они огибают астероид, теперь их главная цель снова возвращается в поле зрения. Другое судно тоже минует камень, хотя, очевидно, не без потерь, и, безусловно, остаётся калекой, хотя и продолжает бороться, пытаясь вырваться вперёд.  
  
\- Господа, полагаю, преследование закончено, - говорит Чарльз, выпрямляясь и рассеянно одёргивая жакет. – Пригоните корабль. Мистер Хоулетт, мистер Скотт, двух пушечных залпов из орудия вполне достаточно.

\- Да, Капитан, - хмыкает Логан с дикой усмешкой и исполняет приказ, поворачивая штурвал так, чтобы «Аффория» подошла к левому борту противника, - это ваш последний день перед отпуском, хотите уйти с треском?  
  
\- Нет, хочу иметь возможность действительно начать отпуск, как только мы окажемся в доке, - со смехом отвечает Чарльз, - а документация по выдворению судна из космического пространства бесконечней самого космоса. - «Аффория» стыкуется с другим судном, и Чарльз кивает Скотту. – Два залпа, мистер Саммерс.  
  
\- Стрелять по моей команде! – приказывает экипажу первый помощник. - Два взрыва на три! Два! Один!  _Огонь!_  
  
Двойные орудия стреляют в унисон, неоновые зелёные шары плазмы врезаются в единственную мачту, которая раскалывается с громкой треском, и её парус обрушивается вниз на палубу. Логан снижает скорость «Аффории», выравнивая её с другим судном, поскольку то вынуждено замедлиться из-за не достаточно мощных, чтобы работать долгое время без паруса, двигателей.  
  
\- На абордаж, проверить все каюты! - горланит Чарльз, когда корабли останавливаются или приобретают одинаковую скорость (в открытом пространстве трудно разобрать). - Вы знаете, что делать. Никто не должен пострадать, только задержание.  
  
\- Вы когда-нибудь попросите жертв? – фыркает Логан, проверяя двигатели внизу, а Скотт спускается с квартердека, в ожидании новых приказов Чарльза.  
  
\- Нет, - твёрдо говорит Ксавье, почёсывая Ночного Змея под подбородком и следя за командой, бросившейся с «Аффории» на палубу другого судна в поисках пиратов, - очевидно, они виновны в чём-то, раз стреляли по нам и попытались скрыться, но они всё ещё имеют право на справедливое судебное разбирательство дома.  
  
\- Мне вправду полагается поверить, что вы когда-то плавали с пиратами? - скептически спрашивает Логан, поднимая густые брови.   
  
Чарльз издаёт короткий смешок, качая головой:  
  
– В Академии про нас ходили всякие истории, да, Ночной Змей?  
  
Морф хихикает, трансформируясь в мини-версию капитана пиратов с повязкой на глазу, деревянной ногой и крошечной рукой с крюком, которой он размахивает прямо перед Логаном. –  _Агр! Агр!_  
  
\- Восемь человек задержаны, капитан! – зовёт Скотт с другого корабля. - Контрабандисты, судя по вещам.  
  
Ксавье резко меняется.  
  
\- Выстройте в линию всех, - отвечает он после полусекундной задержки, устремляясь к лестнице, - и достаньте весь их груз.  
  
\- Есть, Капитан.  
  
К тому времени, когда Чарльз спускается вниз к главной палубе «Аффории», его матросы успевают смастерить небольшой трап между двумя судами, так что ему даже не приходится спрыгивать. Он быстро проходит его с прямой спиной, морф парит позади. Саммерс выстроил всех восьмерых захваченных контрабандистов в ряд на палубе их корабля, руки связанны, рядом охрана из нескольких членов команды Ксавье. Пираты стоически рассматривают его, поскольку Чарльз приближается, и после того, как окидывает коротким взглядом каждое из их лиц, он позволяет себе вздохнуть с облегчением - ни один из них не знаком ему.  
  
Он останавливается возле Скотта.   
  
\- Никто из них не будет отвечать на вопросы, - отчитывается первый офицер, положив руку на плазменный пистолет на бедре, - хотя, мы бы много и не спрашивали.  
  
\- Хорошо, что это не наша работа, - отвечает Чарльз, - об этом будет волноваться констебль. - Он оглядывает замерших угрюмых мужчин, которые всё ещё без выражения смотрят на него. В зависимости от того, какой контрабандой они занимаются, зависит срок и суровость их приговора. – Отведите их на гауптвахту. Высадите после моего ухода.  
  
\- Неудивительно, что сегодня вы более безрассудны, чем обычно, - произносит Скотт, когда контрабандисты проходят по трапу на «Аффорию», - вы всегда особенно беспокоитесь с приближением отпуска.  
  
\- Всё прошло как нельзя лучше и осталось под контролем, - спокойно парирует Ксавье, незаметно усмехаясь, глядя на морфа, парящего за серьёзным первым офицером - Ночной Змей превратился в Скотта и теперь корчил рожи, - но да, я люблю плавание и не променяю эту работу ни на что, однако, я отсутствовал четыре месяца. И соскучился по солнечному сёрфингу.  
  
\- Конечно, ваше хобби - солнечный сёрфинг, - цедит скрипучим, словно песок, голосом Саммерс, и Ночной Змей показывает язык прямо за его головой.  
  
\- И вы могли бы впустить в свою жизнь немного больше волнений, - демонстративно отвечает Чарльз, и Скотт чуть наклоняет голову в подтверждении. Капитан направляется обратно к "Аффории" и поворачивает голову, крича через плечо: - Сортируйте груз побыстрее, мистер Саммерс, я слышал, на Монтрессоре сегодня отличные восходящие потоки.

X

  
Солнце застывает над Кресентией к тому времени, как "Аффория" достигает её доков и скользит к причалу, ни разу не стукнувшись о дерево. Чарльз собирается ещё ночью, так что его отъезд краток. Перед тем, как отправиться домой, он лишь хватает вещевой мешок, закидывая его через плечо, прощается со Скоттом, Логаном и ещё несколькими членами экипажа, с которыми сдружился во время их плаваний; Ночной Змей в виде капли описывает широкие круги над его головой.  
  
\- Капитан Ксавье, - приветствуют его внизу, пожимая руку. - Кого-нибудь поймали?  
  
\- Как всегда, капитан Монро, - говорит Чарльз, возвращая рукопожатие. - Несколько контрабандистов заперты на гауптвахте - всё, чтобы раскрасить ваши будни. Случайно захватил их на обратном пути.  
  
Ороро ухмыляется.   
  
\- Вам не приходится скучать даже в регулярных поездках, не так ли?  
  
\- Никогда, - уверяет её молодой человек и отвешивает поклон. – Был рад нашей встрече.  
  
Кресентия неизменна с того самого раза, когда он впервые ступил на её оживлённый причал. Даже с наступлением ночи порт по-прежнему шумит, наполненный туристами и матросами, людьми и инопланетянами, бегающими и снующими во всех направлениях, занимающимися своими делами. Единственное отличие состоит в том, что все теперь уделяют ему больше внимания, очищая путь, когда он идёт, большинство матросов вежливо кивают в знак признания его формы и звания, которое он носит на плечах; раньше все его толкали и игнорировали, когда он только собирался покинуть Монтрессор в пыльной куртке и брюках.  
  
«Как же хорошо вернуться», - думает Ксавье, проходя рынок и оставляя позади длинный ряд кораблей в доках. Эти мысли относятся не к самому Монтрессору, к нему Чарльз никогда не чувствовал подобного, но всегда приятно расслабиться от ежедневной рутинной жизни на судне. Однако, к концу отпуска, парень всегда ощущает нетерпеливую готовность к полёту, стремление ответить на заманчивый вызов неба и возвратиться в дикое открытое пространство.  
  
\- Что ты думаешь, приятель? – спрашивает Ксавье у Ночного Змея, который дрейфует от одного киоска к другому, пока они идут, но никогда не залетает слишком далеко, всегда возвращаясь к плечу капитана. - Мы должны остановиться в гостинице на пару дней, как считаешь? Уэйд будет рад нас видеть.  
  
Ночной Змей превращается в мини-версию сумасшедшего андроида, работающего сегодня в кухнях «У Марко», и поёт: - _Тако! Тако! Тако!_  
  
Чарльз поглядывает на него с улыбкой и качает головой. Гостиница была полностью перестроена четыре года назад на добытый в долгом странствии мешок с золотыми монетами. Ксавье старается забегать туда, по крайней мере, один раз за время его увольнения на берег, в основном, чтобы проведать мать и Уэйда, и лишь иногда обменяться неловким словом или двумя с Куртом. Имение Хэнка и Рейвен является ещё одной (наиболее частой) остановкой, и Чарльз всегда идёт туда, обзаведясь в своих путешествиях несколькими безделушками в подарок четырём шумным ребятишкам. Приятно увидеть свою семью и своих друзей, но это не единственная причина для радости, он вполне наслаждается короткими передышками у себя дома.  
  
Чарльз огибает толпу перед одним из продуктовых киосков, поворачиваясь и боком продвигаясь вдоль грязной строительной стены. «Сейчас время обеда, и ходить через открытый рынок сродни попытке рыбы плыть вверх по течению», - с сожалением думает капитан, одной рукой хватая морфа в воздухе, когда тот пытается укусить кого-то, случайно врезавшегося в парня.  
  
\- Спокойней, - предупреждает Ксавье, хоть и не без определённой степени нежности, мгновение поглаживая Ночного Змея пальцами, прежде чем отпустить. Тот пищит в смущении, но тут же выпархивает вперёд, маленький космический страж.  
  
Рука вырисовывается из ближайшего переулка, хватая Чарльза за кисть и дёргая его с улицы, прежде чем он может подумать о том, чтобы сопротивляться. Парень оборачивается, пытаясь сохранить баланс и автоматически заносит кулак для удара в сторону нападавшего, но рука оказывается пойманной, а после знакомые тёплые губы прижимаются к его.  
  
Ксавье немедленно расслабляется, разжимает кулак и раздвигает губы, откидывая голову назад и предоставляя лучший доступ. Чужая рука скользит от кисти к плечу, затем к волосам, как раз когда Чарльз понимает, что пятится назад; вещевой мешок небрежно падает на землю, поскольку парень спиной натыкается на стену, а мускулистое тело прижимается теснее.  
  
\- И что, прошу, просвети меня, не так с простым «привет»? – вопрошает Чарльз, слегка задыхаясь, как только язык, который ранее вылизывал его рот, выскальзывает, позволяя Ксавье сосредоточиться на человеке, небрежно приковавшем его к месту.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Эрик в высшей степени удовлетворённый собой, что раздражало бы, если бы Чарльз не был так счастлив.  
  
\- Привет, - отвечает Чарльз, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его снова. Он постанывает в рот Эрика, когда чувствует, как твёрдое металлическое колено раздвигает его ноги и давит на промежность. - Правда, Эрик, мы в грязном переулке, ты собираешься испортить мою форму.  
  
\- Упоминал ли я когда-либо, насколько ты привлекателен в своей униформе, - вкрадчиво произносит Леншерр, небрежно двигая коленом чуть дальше, чтобы теснее прижаться к растущей твёрдости в брюках любовника. -  _Капитан_  Чарльз Ксавье. Если бы они только видели тебя сейчас.  
  
\- Заткнись, - шипит Чарльз, дрожа и покачивая бёдрами, что, он должен признать, несколько бесстыдно для уважаемого капитана межзвёздного флота. - Вот почему я попросил тебя ждать дома. Ты жадный.  
  
-  _Ты_  жадный! - пререкается Эрик, сверкая зубами в быстрой усмешке. Он ослабляет хватку, убирая ногу, но по-прежнему удерживает Чарльза на месте одной рукой, запутывающей волосы, а другой поглаживает бедро. - Ты честно ожидал, что я буду ждать дома, в то время как ты будешь проводить всё своё сладкое время в общении с кем-то вроде Уэйда?  
  
\- А ещё Хэнка, Рейвен и моей  _матери_ , - указывает молодой человек. Он способен поддерживать серьёзность целых две секунды, прежде чем смеётся, обнимая Леншерра. - Приятно видеть тебя. Даже если это лишь на три недели в этот раз. - Они провели ночь на космодроме на Гелиане, когда «Аффория» остановилась там для погрузки продовольствия.  
  
\- Любое количество времени уже довольно долго, - просто говорит Эрик, притягивая к себе парня.  
  
Чарльз кивает. Самые мучительно длинные расставания были в те два года в Академии, когда он погряз с классом в типичных, тривиальных обязанностях, непреложных для всех новичков. После, как только Ксавье был официально дипломирован и получил корабль, стало легче устраивать с Эриком тайные встречи на различных космодромах по всей галактике, когда его судно прибывало в город, и Леншерр оказывался достаточно близко, занятый своим контрабандным предприятием. Теперь увольнения Ксавье на берег предоставляют им с Эриком больше времени, чем несколько украденных часов, порой даже блаженные месяцы вместе.  
  
Он счастлив. Он - капитан своего собственного судна, и у него есть Эрик. Единственное, что могло бы быть лучше - это Эрик, присоединившийся к флоту и назначенный на судно Ксавье, но Чарльз давно смирился с невозможностью этого. Он предпочитает то, что имеет, любым другим альтернативам.  
  
\- Мы подобрали несколько контрабандистов на нашем пути сегодня, - произносит он спустя несколько мгновений тишины, пока они впитывают присутствие друг друга, - я испугался, что там будешь ты.   
  
\- Как будто я бы позволил кораблю флота поймать меня, - фыркает киборг с высокомерной усмешкой, очевидной только по голосу.  
  
\- Я бы спустил вас на землю, мистер Леншерр, - прохладно говорит Чарльз, но снова улыбается, когда чувствует, как смеётся Эрик.  
  
\- Не думаю, что приложил бы много усилий в попытке сбежать от тебя, - отвечает Эрик, - так что, ты победил бы без боя.  
  
\- Я всегда выигрываю, - цедит Ксавье с ещё большей надменностью в голосе, чтобы заставить киборга рыкнуть. Это срабатывает каждый раз.  
  
Ночной Змей с визгом бросается в переулок, отыскав, наконец, внезапно запропастившегося Чарльза, и начинает крутиться вокруг Эрика, словно возбуждённый щенок. Ксавье снова смеётся, ненадолго отпуская киборга и предоставляя свободное пространство, чтобы тот мог поздороваться с морфом, а сам поднимает свой мешок с земли. Движения неловкие из-за ещё твёрдого напряжённого члена в штанах, но парень ничего не говорит, просто наблюдает с лёгкой улыбкой за тем, как Леншерр играет тире борется с Ночным Змеем в течение некоторого времени, прежде чем хватает его, чтобы погладить.  
  
\- Давай, - говорит Эрик, отпуская морфа, и тот оседает на его макушке. Киборг вырывает у Чарльза мешок, закидывая его через плечо, и предлагает свою руку: - Я забронировал для нас номер на ночь.  
  
Чарльз гримасничает, но принимает руку Леншерра, позволяя вести себя обратно на оживлённую улицу.   
  
\- Гостиницы космодрома слишком дорогие, нам следовало попросту сесть на следующий шаттл, направляющийся вниз к планете, и остаться у Курта.  
  
\- Я не трахал тебя в гостинице твоей матери, - хитро отвечает Эрик, пробираясь сквозь толпу, - так или иначе, ты стоишь этого, Schatz.  
  
Чарльзу, разрываемому чувствами, необходим вздох, чтобы успокоиться.   
  
\- Ну, - тянет он, как ему кажется, своим лучшим дипломатическим голосом, - раз ты так считаешь.  
  
Киборг сжимает его руку в ответ, продолжая лавировать между людьми.  
  
Гостиница, которую выбрал Леншерр, небольшая и расположена отнюдь не на центральной улице порта. Киборг ведёт Чарльза к шаткой лестнице мимо стойки регистрации и общей гостиной, где к ужину уже собралось немалое количество народа. Они проходят длинный узкий коридор, направляясь к двери в самом конце, у которой Эрик замирает, вылавливая ключ из кармана своего пиджака.  
  
\- Здесь твоя остановка, - говорит он Ночному Змею, снимая его с волос. Морф ворчит, но подчиняется, облизывая щёку Эрика, и подмигивает Чарльзу перед тем, как устремиться прочь по коридору.  
  
\- Ты должен взять его с собой на некоторое время, - говорит Ксавье, когда Эрик со скрипом открывает дверь, - он сильно по тебе скучает.  
  
\- Мне нравится, что он заботится о тебе, - отвечает киборг, затягивая Чарльза внутрь и захлопывая за ним дверь. Комната маленькая и уютная, хорошо освещённая, она напоминает более крупную версию каюты Леншерра в «Наследии».  
  
\- Мне не нужна нянька, - напоминает Чарльз, - никогда не была нужна, и сейчас не нужна.  
  
Эрик смеётся, скидывая мешок на стул.   
  
\- Совсем никогда?  
  
\- Очевидно, неужели нужно напоминать, - Чарльз складывает руки на груди и держит их там, даже когда Эрик подходит к нему и ведёт ладонями вверх и вниз по плечам, очерчивая контуры мускул под форменным кителем.  
  
\- Тогда может быть, - говорит Леншерр, склоняясь и касаясь губами уха Чарльза, - я оставляю его с тобой для уверенности в том, что все знают - ты _мой_.  
  
Парень мог бы высказать около сотни разных возражений против этой логики, начинающихся с того факта, что никто даже не знает, что он встречается с контрабандистом, уже не говоря о том, что этот кто-то - Эрик, но вместо этого Ксавье дрожит, а в штанах снова появляется давление. Он хватает куртку Леншерра, дёргая его вниз для поцелуя. Который выходит смазанным и мокрым, зубы клацают, поскольку любовники атакуют рты друг друга, как всегда не в силах противостоять.  
  
\- Так как я люблю мужчин в униформе, - бормочет киборг в губы, пока умелые пальцы трудятся над пуговицами кителя и расстёгивают их одну за другой, - это должно быть снято аккуратно.  
  
Чарльз не отвечает, слишком занятый стягиванием с любовника его изношенной куртки, менее официальной, чем его собственная. Они быстро избавляются от одежды, став к настоящему моменту экспертами в этом вопросе — у них было время, чтобы изучить друг друга за прошедшие пять лет. Парень откидывает голову назад, позволяя Эрику прижаться губами к его шее, и обхватывает пальцами его твердеющий член, несколько раз лениво двигая рукой; бешеной температуры их тел достаточно, чтобы сохранять тепло, несмотря на то, что они стоят обнажённые в центре комнаты.  
  
Леншерр дёргает бёдрами, трахая ладонь Чарльза и размазывая по ней липкую сперму, он опирается лбом на оголённое плечо Ксавье, глядя вниз, чтобы рассмотреть, как его член скользит в руке. Чарльз отпускает его, и когда Эрик поднимает голову, он отвечает на пристальный взгляд киборга и держит его, пока подносит пальцы к губам и слизывает солоноватые капли, резкие и горькие на языке, но вовсе не неприятные.  
  
Леншерр тихо всхлипывает, рассматривая любовника.   
  
\- Чарльз, - стонет он, и это - тайно - один из любимых моментов Чарльза, когда киборг беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как тот слизывает остатки спермы.  
  
\- Меня убедили в том, что я занимаюсь сексом сегодня вечером, - чопорно говорит Чарльз, как только заканчивает, стараясь казаться невозмутимым и собранным, хотя у него не получается делать это долго, особенно, когда Эрик смотрит на него так. - Пока я…  
  
Леншерр бросает его на кровать, смягчая падение, и, убедившись, что тот благополучно приземляется, решительно стягивает Чарльза вниз. Они целуются снова, Эрик остервенело толкается языком в рот любовника, будто желает остаться там, но Чарльз не жалуется и не заботится об этом, раздвигая ноги и возвращая жадный поцелуй.  
  
\- Куда…? – в забвении спрашивает Ксавье, когда Эрик неожиданно отстраняется и внезапное отсутствие тепла заставляет Чарльза дрожать.  
  
\- Забыл, - отвечает киборг, уже пройдя пол комнаты. Чарльз садится, чтобы полюбоваться голой задницей Эрика, когда пират, ставший контрабандистом, оборачивается, открывая взгляду свой член, и наклоняется. - Нам нужно масло, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал это по-сухому. - Он проводит рукой вдоль ствола несколько раз, бормоча ругательства себе под нос.  
  
Вместо ответа Чарльз поднимается на ноги и бесшумно ступает по деревянным полам к Леншерру. Он прижимается к спине киборга, вставая на носочки, чтобы оставить поцелуй на его шее, обвивает его руками, чтобы пробежаться вверх-вниз по животу и груди.  
  
\- Попался, - констатирует Эрик после короткой паузы, и Чарльз со своей позиции может разглядеть приподнятый в улыбке уголок губ.  
  
Он чувствует, как перекатываются мышцы спины Леншерра, когда тот выпрямляется, заставляя парня соскользнуть вниз и встать на ноги. Эрик оборачивается и упирается одной рукой в грудь Чарльза, легонько подталкивая его, двигаясь при этом медленно и грациозно. Парень пятится назад, пока не натыкается на стену, его вставший истекающий член при этом шлёпает по животу.  
  
\- Кровать там, - говорит он, кивая в противоположную сторону комнаты.  
  
Эрик ухмыляется, механической рукой откупоривая бутылку и переворачивая её на мгновение, позволяя жидкости пролиться на пальцы. - Я знаю. Расставь ноги.  
  
Чарльз подчиняется, тяжело дыша, когда киборг оставляет бутылку в сторону и закидывает ногу любовника себе на бедро, отчего тот вцепляется в его плечи, балансируя на одной ноге. Леншерр тянется к отверстию, отслеживая металлическим пальцем край входа, прежде чем погрузится внутрь.  
  
- _Нгм_ , - всхлипывает Ксавье, откидывая голову и ударяясь о стену, когда Эрик продвигается глубже, растягивая. Металлический палец такой же по длине и ширине, как человеческий, но сталь уступает меньше, чем плоть и кость, заставляя чувствовать, будто Леншерр трахает его игрушкой.  
  
\- Надеюсь, у нас нет соседей, - говорит Эрик, добавляя второй палец, толкаясь ими внутрь и наружу в устойчивом темпе. Обе ноги парня подрагивают, одну Леншерр всё ещё придерживает согнутой в колене, вторая дёргается в безуспешной попытке Чарльза насадиться поглубже, почувствовать ещё больше, потому что то, что есть – потрясающе, но не достаточно.  
  
\- Трахни меня, - скулит парень сквозь сжатые зубы, его тело горит, даже несмотря на холодную стену за спиной, - давай, Эрик…  
  
\- Приказ капитана, - говорит Эрик с низким смехом, раздвигая пальцы внутри истекающего в желании Чарльза и вынимая их с шумным звуком, после чего отверстие сжимает пустой воздух. - Если бы они видели капитана Чарльза Ксавье сейчас, во власти контрабандиста, - он вздыхает, и Чарльз дрожит в тисках Леншерра. - Держись за мои плечи,  _Schatz_.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь скажешь, что это значит? - требует Чарльз, когда повинуется киборгу, хватаясь за его широкие плечи, и опускает глаза, глядя на то, как Эрик размазывает по собственному члену остатки масла, оставшиеся на его руке.  
  
Эрик неопределённо хмыкает, поднимая любовника к своим бёдрам и прижимая его к стене, а тот закидывает ноги на талию киборга. Он чуть подскакивает, когда руки Эрика сдвигаются вниз, чтобы сжать ягодицы, поддерживая, и приставить свой член к отверстию.  
  
Они стонут в унисон, поскольку Леншерр опускает Чарльза на себя, а тому никогда не надоедает наслаждаться тем самым первым движением, давящим на кольцо мышц и полностью проникающим в разгорячённое тело, горячо и жёстко надавливая на все нужные точки внутри. Бёдра Чарльза сжимают талию Эрика, его голова вновь стукается о стену позади, позвоночник выгибается по своей собственной воле, а рот открывается, издавая тяжёлые вздохи.  
  
Эрик держит его крепко, хватка не слабеет, поскольку настоящая рука так же сильна, как и механическая. Он толкается в Чарльза до конца, отчего его яйца шлёпают по заднице, и Леншерр не двигается, давая любовнику время, чтобы привыкнуть. Ксавье наклоняется за поцелуем, и это ново для него, в некотором смысле, быть выше Эрика, и на этот раз киборг тянется к нему, а не наоборот.  
  
\- Ты прекрасен, - бормочет Эрик, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, и он начинает двигаться.  
  
Какой бы ответ не пришёл в голову Чарльза, он растворяется в стоне, едва Леншерр толкается, приподнимая податливое тело. Ксавье прижат к стене, его член стоит, а парень даже не может  _прикоснуться_  к нему, отпустив плечи киборга и оставшись без опоры.  
  
Эрик безостановочно трахает его в зверском темпе под прямым углом, головкой задевая простату при каждом толчке. Новое движение вытягивает из губ Чарльза тихий приглушённый стон, мышцы живота уже сводит, поскольку парень извивается в руках Леншерра, закрыв глаза и упёршись лбом в его ключицу. Чарльз словно оголённый провод под напряжением, удовольствие вспыхивает в его позвоночнике от каждого движения бёдер Эрика, вгоняющего член так глубоко. Его собственный задевает плоский живот киборга, он напряжён до предела, и уже близок, невероятно близок к концовке.  
  
\- Позволь мне видеть тебя, - задыхается Леншерр, не сбиваясь с ритма, - позволь мне видеть тебя, Чарльз, я хочу видеть тебя, когда ты кончишь вслед за мной.  
  
Парень откидывается назад, рвано дыша, и Эрик ловит его губы в грязном поцелуе, глаза встречаются во взаимном восторге, и это всё, что требуется, - Леншерр прикусывает нижнюю губу, вжимается бёдрами в последний раз и кончает, изливая горячую жидкость внутрь, большая часть из которой немедленно стекает. Чарльз финиширует за ним с приглушенным стоном, не притронувшись к своему члену, забрызгивает грудь обоих белыми каплями, вздрагивая в объятьях киборга.  
  
Они стоят на месте ещё некоторое время, пытаясь отдышаться между медленными ленивыми поцелуями, небрежными и неспешными. Член Эрика выскальзывает, когда размякает, и Чарльз корчится от того, что сперма вытекает, заставляя его ощущать себя грязным и использованным, но Леншерр только посмеивается, не давая шевелиться.  
  
\- Отпусти меня, - в конце концов говорит Ксавье, пытаясь выкрутиться из захвата, хотя и уверен, что его ноги слишком неустойчивы сейчас, чтобы выдержать его вес. Он уже чувствует боль, такую приятную и заглушённую счастливым удовлетворением, распространяющимся в его груди, ласковым и расслабленным.  
  
Эрик только усиливает хватку, а затем осторожно отстраняет любовника от стены и несёт к кровати, куда мягко опускает на спину, а сам устраивается рядом. Чарльз перекатывается на бок, прижимается к киборгу, сдвигается чуть ниже, чтобы положить голову ему на плечо, и удовлетворённо потягивается, наслаждаясь гудением в мышцах.  
  
\- Ты правда хочешь знать, что это значит? - спрашивает Эрик после короткого молчания, рассеянно водя большим пальцем по тазовой косточке Чарльза и, поворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы прижаться носом к волосам и вдыхать их запах.  
  
\- Я просто так выспрашиваю в течение пяти лет, - бормочет Чарльз в ответ, но в его голосе нет сарказма, так как веки уже сонно опустились, а прижиматься к Эрику слишком прекрасно. «Он мог бы привыкнуть к этому», - думает Ксавье, накрывая обнимающую его руку киборга, - «он привык бы».  
  
Леншерр вновь смеётся, несомненно, удивлённый уступчивостью парня, и бесконечно очарованный им. Эрик оставляет ласковый поцелуй на виске Чарльза, они прошли путь от осторожных первых встреч, душераздирающего предательства и сложного прощения, но прежде Ксавье никогда не считал, будто бы приручил безжалостного капитана пиратов.  
  
\- Сокровище, - отвечает Эрик, и Чарльз чувствует себя красивей золота, бесценней и ярче звёзд, охраняемый ловкими сильными руками, -  _ты_  моё сокровище.

 


End file.
